Pink Lemonade
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: Antología de one-shots SASUSAKU. /08. Age gape- diferencia de edad. [2/2] /Era su oscura frustración, el no poder regresar el tiempo y vivir lo perdido. Era la vulnerabilidad de ella, y el egoísmo de él. No había otra salida. Mamakura x Sasuke shippuden. [PWP/ Conjunto de Lemons] NSFW
1. Void-Vacío

**[.PINK LEMONADE.]**

 **-Prompt: de rodillas / kneeling**

 **-Blank** [Wank] **period,**

 **-Summary: Sasuke y el gran apetito de Sakura.**

* * *

 **.Void.  
.**

* * *

Era coincidencia que ella llevara su usual paquete de papeles para que el Hokage les revisara, aprobara y firmara. Claro, era simple coincidencia que Sakura, _top ninja medico_ fuera de mensajera, siendo que podría estar salvando la vida de otros (sinceramente, no había mucho que hacer más que quizá curar algunos huesos rotos o atender casos menores).

Era cosa de tomarse un respiro de su siempre apretado día laboral.

Era un extra que supiera que cierto ninja estaba en la aldea y también frente a dicho Hokage.

La sonrisa y saludo afectuoso de la colorida ninja no era menos real, el gozo y calidez de ver a dicha persona era demasiado bueno.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" El brillo en sus ojos, pasos tentativos a su figura, y él encarándole, una suavidad sutil en sus propios ojos dispares, sus hombros menos tensos, Sasuke regresándole el saludo.

Ellos hacían _eso_ de nuevo, encerrarse en una burbuja privada creada por la conexión de sus miradas, dejando a todos y todo fuera, en el olvido.

Quizá el Hokage aclaró su garganta, incómodo, recordándoles donde estaban. El parpadeo de ella, y recordando su tarea. Quizá sus mejillas tenían ese rosado de vergüenza o alegría, pero se reprendía, no era el momento de esto, y acercándose hasta su antiguo maestro, que le entregó la papelería que llevaba. Un poco de plática banal, el Uchiha recién llegado no intervenía en la conversación de la ninja médico y el líder de la aldea, pero tampoco se retiraba. Su vista frente a la figura de autoridad, pero sus ojos se movían de vez en vez hacia la chica que platicaba muy animosamente.

Para otros inexpertos los ojos de Sasuke ‒uno negro escondía el sharingan y otro sostenía visible el riennegan‒ de apariencia fría podrían no mostrar emoción o pensamiento alguno, igual que su rostro, siempre compuesto y apacible, sin embargo su antiguo maestro le conocía desde temprana edad, y como la chica de cabello rosa parecía más contenta y animada ‒todo por el regreso del ninja silencioso‒ Kakashi sabía que Sasuke estaba igual de contento por estar de vuelta, más por verle a ella.

 _Ah, el amor joven._

Desde que Sasuke había iniciado su viaje de redención, luego de la situación con Toneri y los Hyūga, los regresos de Sasuke a la aldea habían sido más comunes ‒mucho sabía era por el incidente que había involucrado a Sakura y un secuestro de la misma.

Kakashi a veces deseaba que sus alumnos fueran más despiertos y vivaces en cuanto a sí mismos. Sasuke era tan… _inexpresivo_ , y en ocasiones parecía no ser afectado por la chica, que no hacía algún movimiento hacia ella. Y Sakura… ella ya rebosaba de felicidad con tan sólo ver a Sasuke, que esperar que ella diera _el paso_ para establecer una relación entre ambos era demasiado pedir.

Kakashi suspiró, permitió a sus alumnos retirarse, y pensaba mientras miraba sus espaldas desaparecer por la puerta, que al paso tan lento de esta no-pareja, que ellos necesitaba de un gran empujón para dar el avance que todos esperaban de ellos.

Pero ellos pensaban algo diferente.

* * *

"Oh... _hum_ -¡Dios esto es _delicioso_!" Su tono, casi gemidos de placer escapaban de entre sus labios llenos, ojos cerrados y color en las mejillas, el disfrute plasmado en su rostro. " _Hmm..._ ¡tienes que probarlo, Sasuke-kun!" Una mano estirada sosteniendo una cuchara y comida sobre la misma, ella le ofreció de su manjar.

"No, gracias." Replicó seco. Dos motivos por los que no aceptó de su comida eran, uno; no era amante de lo dulce ‒no toleraba el empalagoso sabor, y dos; estaban en público. Sakura no le dio mucha importancia a su rechazo, sino que lo mismo que le había ofrecido momentos antes, se lo llevó a su boca, degustando y haciendo más sonidos de placer.

Luego de salir de la oficina de Kakashi que ambos compartían el pasillo, y ella comenzó a bombardéalo con preguntas. _¿Hace cuánto que llegaste? ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás esta vez? ¿Has comido ya? ¡Oh! ¡Deberíamos ir por algo de comer, me muero de hambre, y seguro tú también!_ Incapaz de responder siquiera a una pregunta porque ella ya estaba hablando más, Sasuke le siguió silenciosamente. No lo decía, pero él era gustoso de ver esa cara llena de energía y alegría.

Es por eso que estaban en un establecimiento de comida, él bebía calmadamente de su té, mientras Sakura se concentraba en su postre ‒algún tipo de helado con demasiados topings y más dulces. La sola vista para él era desagradable, no imaginaba siquiera probarlo.

Sasuke no quería comentar nada, pensaba que quizá sería un poco grosero señalar que ese era el segundo postre que ella atacaba, luego de una cena con tres entradas, y que para nada ella lucía satisfecha. Pensaba que sí mencionaba que eso, además de que sus mejillas se veían más redondas y su figura un poco más llena, Sakura daría dos reacciones; un enojo que le aseguraba un golpe tan doloroso que le mandaría a través de las paredes, o ella acomplejándose y quizás hasta llorar.

O peor, ambas reacciones.

Y bien, era difícil lidiar con Sakura triste y odiándole.

Las mujeres era tan volubles y sensibles cuando se trataba de temas como la imagen y el peso, además Sakura siempre fue de carácter volátil ‒que antes ella jamás haya dirigido su violento puño hacia él no quería decir que ahora sería igual.

Entonces, la pregunta era, qué demonios sucedió para que abriera la boca y-,

"¿Segura que no tendrás un dolor estomacal por todo lo que has comido?"

"¡¿Eh?!" El efecto fue inmediato, su rostro de un rojo caliente y sus ojos tan grandes por la sorpresa, luego sus manos directo hacia su estómago, como si le hubiera golpeado. Bueno, así fue, _verbalmente al menos._ "Huh…" sus ojos nerviosos mirando hacia un lado y a su rostro luego, repitiendo eso mientras hablaba en voz queda.

"Lo siento, últimamente no he podido dejar de comer…"

Ella mordía su labio, se disculpaba y parecía apenada. Y sólo logró confundir a Sasuke, no era la reacción que había esperado. Ni mucho menos él comprendía porque ella se estaba disculpando, no era algo malo, después de todo. Estuvo a punto de decirle eso, pero calló, otro de sus disfrutes era ver a Sakura apenada y cohibida.

Aun así, eso despertó su curiosidad, ella parecía culpable.

"¿Hay algún motivo?"

Recordaba a la Sakura de doce años, siempre preocupada por su aspecto, haciendo dietas estúpidas para tratar de verse mejor, ella ya era una niña flacucha, y hacer eso para él siempre fue una tontería, no que se lo haya dicho directamente.

Ella se removió en su asiento, adquiriendo más color que antes, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, había algo que ella no le quería decir. ¿Qué escondía?, la última vez que él estuvo frente a ella fue hace un par de meses, y en ese entonces ella no presentaba dicha ansiedad. No es como que comer fuera malo, solo que despertaba su curiosidad por qué ella de repente lo hacía.

"He sentido un vacío… desde la última vez que te vi, y realmente no puedo saciar dicho hueco. Solo cuando como mucho, siento mi estómago lleno y mi mente deja de… bien, puedo ignorar _eso_."

Y luego todo cuadró.

¿Qué esperaba Sakura que Sasuke dijera? No mucho, en realidad. Quizá solo un comentario que le mortificaría aún más. Lo que ella no había esperado fue que su única mano se acercara a su rostro, su pulgar sobre su labio inferior, recorriendo con tal lentitud su piel, hasta la comisura de su boca, y removiendo lo que ahí había. Llevando su pulgar a su propia boca, Sasuke chupó su dedo, eliminado con su lengua lo que era la crema dulce que segundos antes había estado en la boca de ella, y sus ojos impares jamás moviéndose del rostro de la chica ‒estática y a punto de un sangrado nasal o un desmayo.

Apenas si pudo pasar saliva.

"Quizá deberías dejar de comer tanto dulce," una media sonrisa en su boca, "Sin embargo puedo ayudarte con eso." Y sus ojos mostraba un brillo que ella conocía. Sakura comenzó a sentirse algo ansiosa e _incómoda_ , más precisamente entre sus piernas.

Oh, que de verdad él podía provocarle un ataque al corazón.

* * *

Caminaron por las calles hasta la casa de Sakura, la noche les cubría y las estrellas apenas eran visibles, el silencio estaba presente entre ellos, y en la mente de ella la escena de hace unos momentos seguía repitiéndose. Sentía un cosquilleo donde el dedo de Sasuke había tocado su boca, su piel. El insistente e incómodo vacío en su vientre, que la vergüenza se fue de ella; iba hacer algo para desaparecer esa sensación.

La mano de ella en la manga de ese brazo que él ya no tenía, la mirada de Sasuke hacia ella. estaban fuera del apartamento de Sakura, las luces de los faroles sobre ellos y pocas personas circulando, no muchos les ponían atención. Y aunque así fuera, pasaba de largo para ambos.

"¿Quieres pasar…? ¿Quizá un té…?"

Porque ellos eran tan lentos en su relación, o la falta de esta ‒según aquellos que les rodeaban, Sakura siempre contenta con lo poco que había entre ellos, Sasuke siempre tan distante e inalterable. Sasuke y Sakura necesitaba que sus conocidos les ayudaran a dar el paso importante para una relación.

 _"Es que ellos eran tan tímidos en cuanto a romance se refería…"_

Pero cuando Sakura abrió la puerta de su hogar, Sasuke tras de ella y su mano en el interruptor, permitiendo al lugar llenarse de luz, que Sasuke obligó a Sakura a cerrar la puerta con tremendo golpe contra la misma, la espalda de la chica presionada contra la superficie y su boca siendo reclamada por el otro ninja.

 _Si tan sólo los demás supieran que esta "no-pareja", era todo menos tímida y lenta._

Su cuerpo acorralando el de ella, su única mano entrelazada con la de ella, sus bocas tratando de dominarse una a la otra, sus lenguas saboreándose, sus respiración como aire caliente sobre la cara del otro, parpados pesados y deseo caliente en sus ojos.

"Te extrañé…" murmuró Sasuke, que si ella no hubiera estado tan cerca de él no lo habría escuchado.

"Bienvenido a casa," dijo ella contra sus labios, podía sentir la rodilla de Sasuke entre las piernas de ella, su pierna contra el lugar más íntimo de la chica ‒ella, caliente, necesitada…

La boca de él respondiendo entre besos un "Estoy de regreso," y su cuerpo derritiéndose ante el contacto que por fin, luego de muchos días había ansiado de sobremanera.

Desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en él, _en esto_. Su mente le jugaba de manera cruel haciendo que su cuerpo sintiera un contacto no existente más que en sus recuerdos, un vacío que nada podía llenar, noches húmedas que compartía en soledad, sólo con el recuerdo de él y su promesa de verse de nuevo.

Dios, ella estaba tan hambrienta de él.

El trayecto hasta su recamara consistió de besos arrebatadores, manos desesperadas por contacto y ropa desprendiéndose y cayendo al piso, como un camino. Alientos entrecortados y miradas intensas. Desde que posaron los ojos en el otro por primera vez en meses esto era lo que más habían deseado ‒estar así, sin obstrucción alguna por la ropa y manos libres tanteando piel y planos de sus cuerpos.

La sonrojada Sakura ahora no era tímida, no en la privacidad de su cuarto ‒no cuando sus manos retiraban las únicas prendas íntimas en ellos. Ella besaba cuanta piel expuesta del hombre que amaba le era permitido, saboreando la sal natural de su cuerpo, grabando el olor masculino de él, ojos que se cerraban al momento que sus labios recorrían músculos. Arrancando suspiros de gusto y urgencia del siempre callado, compuesto y estoico Sasuke Uchiha.

Nadie creería esto.

"Sasuke kun…" como un ronroneo de sus labios hinchados, le ponía la piel de gallina a él, sus propios labios ocupados ateniendo los _no-tan-pequeños_ senos de ella, boca atrapándoles, dientes sosteniendo el rosado botón, lengua acariciando la tersa piel, mientras las manos de ella enterradas en su cabello, ojos cerrados en pleno disfrute y suspiros que eran arrancados con cada movimiento de la lengua y succión de él, con cada pellizco que su única mano daba al otro pezón. _Dios, le había extrañado._

Con cada atención a ella, y desde el momento en que la ropa cayó que Sasuke comprobó lo que antes había supuesto; Su cuerpo siempre delgado y fino ahora se veía y sentía más lleno, sus piernas, pechos y caderas, particularmente, y él agradecía demasiado este nuevo aumento de sensaciones, pues no solo era Sakura quien había estado con apetito durante su dolorosa y larga separación.

Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando su rostro es retirado de su pecho, las manos de ella en ambos lados de su cara le obligaba a despegar su boca de sus pezón, Sakura no pudo evitar la risilla que de sus labios escapó cuando sus ojos se encontraron y vio la molestia en los de él.

"Hey, yo también quiero…" su voz arrastraba un tono sensual, sus ojos verdes opacos por una bruma de lujuria, mejillas rojas y respiración pesada. El corazón de Sasuke casi se detiene cuando ella comenzó a besar el camino hasta su vientre duro y más debajo, por todo el camino de fino y oscuro vello, ojos llenos de libídine, jamás cortando contacto con los de él.

El ninja mantuvo la respiración, pulsaciones en su región baja y dolor por las sangre que se acumulaba, en cualquier momento sentía combustionar en llamas y ser solo ceniza, pero cuando ella se puso de rodillas frente a su duro y engrosado pene, que Sasuke no pudo evitar el gemido entrecortado que escapó de su boca.

La siempre tan inocente y dulce Sakura Haruno apoyaba su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas, rostro separado por centímetros de miembro de Sasuke Uchiha, boca entreabierta y ojos contemplando de manera hambrienta la anatomía de su amante.

Sasuke no se dio cuenta en que momento su sharingan se mostraba a la superficie, pero no le molestaba en absoluto grabar la situación frente a él para esos momentos de soledad; la imagen de ella era angelical como pecaminosa, y él se aseguraría de recordarle así por mucho tiempo.

Siseó cuando la mano delicada de ella tomó su miembro sin preámbulo, tanteando la piel de este, la dureza del mismo, ojos fascinados y luego su boca besando suavemente la punta. Las rodillas de Sasuke amenazaron con fallar, pero esto era algo que había fantaseado por tanto tiempo que no debía ser arruinado por su debilidad ante el tacto de ella.

"Quizá quieras recargarte con algo," ella ofreció, burla intencionada.

"Tch, como si fu-"

Interrumpido cuando la boca de Sakura volvió a él, su legua pasando por toda su longitud, que él no puedo evitar su quejido, luego la risa ronca de ella.

"Vamos," le indicó ella, moviéndose en el piso contra él, rodillas sobre la superficie plana y Sasuke retrocediendo hasta el tocador, cadera en la orilla del mueble y mano apoyándose de inmediato cuando la boca de ella reclamó con más arrebato su miembro.

Mandíbula apretada, ojos cerrados y llamando a todo su autocontrol, Sasuke podía sentir su concentración centrarse puramente en el placer que iba creciendo, en la boca de ella que le atacaba como nunca antes, abriéndose y metiendo su pene hasta el fondo. Ella era húmeda, caliente y le succionaba con tal vigor, una mano en su pelvis y cuando la otra se entrecerró en la base de su pene, apretando y luego siguiendo el ritmo de su boca que Sasuke casi se corre.

Desde el inicio de sus besos Sasuke había sentido la urgencia y presión en su vientre, el calor y dolor en su pene, cada momento endureciéndose más y más hasta el punto de punzar, pero la sola imagen de ella así, entregada deleitándose con él ‒esos sensuales ojos verdes que le miraban tan intensamente que podrían prender fuego en él,‒ que Sasuke se había vuelto incontenible, duro y necesitado, más aun al sentir esa cavidad tan mojada, su lengua lamiendo, su boca engullendo y su mano apretando… para Sasuke era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos, dientes tan apretados al punto que su quijada dolía,

No… él ya no era del todo consciente de las reacciones de su cuerpo, pero su mano estaba sobre la cabeza de ella, dedos enredándose en aquel sedoso cabello, tratando de dirigir el movimiento de ella contra él, _necesitaba más profundo_ , sus caderas moviéndose levemente contra ella, sentía golpear en su boca, pero Sasuke ya no tenía razón o voluntad, estaba ese inasible fuego y hambre que sólo Sakura podía satisfacer….

" _Ahh,_ Así, sí‒ _justo así…"_ era él quien pronunciaba esas frases incompletas entre respiraciones laboriosas y gemidos, pero sus propios oídos no registraban tan profunda y necesitada voz, no importaba aun así. Porque ella le tomaba por completo y le complacía con el ritmo que él quería, _cómo él quería. "Sigue, sigue-hmm…"_

Sudor acumulándose en su piel, respiración pesada y desesperada, la boca de ella se movía más rápido, su cabeza _iba y venía…._ y le tragaba _tan rápido y profundo_ , su mano alrededor que cuando la misma bajó y apretó sus testículos Sasuke no se escuchó a sí mismo ‒su propia voz transformada en gemidos y clamores incompletos tratando de salir de él, maldiciones y aliento entrecortado. Todo lo que Sakura hacía… ese cúmulo de lava liquida en su vientre y el vibrante y cegador placer que solo bobeaba en él hasta hacerle incontrolable. Mano sujetando con fuerza su cabello y boca chocando contra ella, como las penetraciones entre sus labios se hicieron fuertes y descontroladas, cuando él por fin desistió y obtuvo el tan delirante y doloroso clímax, y el calor líquido fue expulsado de él en la boca de ella.

Respiración errática, piel pegajosa y piernas débiles, su mente en blanco y solo estática en sus oídos. Poco a poco Sasuke fue consciente del lugar y de la situación, había sido como un golpe tan duro que sus sentidos se habían desconectado de él, sólo la sensibilidad y calor en su vientre, y el placer por cada nervio de su cuerpo.

"¿Estuvo bien?" Aliento cálido contra su pecho, recorriendo hasta que sus calientes labios besaron suavemente sobre su cuello, Sasuke aún no abría los ojos y Sakura ya estaba de pie frente a él, pecho a pecho, sus ojos verdes observando cada rasgo, cada detalle del rostro de su amado, como lo vio contorsionarse de placer, doloroso alivio, puro y carnal placer.

"Hum…" complacido, Sakura mordió su labio.

Su propia respiración era errática, calor en todo su rostro, humedad entre sus piernas, su propia necesidad había incrementado al atender la de él.

"Crees que…" ojos dispares abriéndose de golpe cuando sintió su delicada mano de nuevo en él.

Estaba aún muy sensible por lo sucedido recién, aunque la mano de ella era atenta, caricias suaves nada comparadas con las de hace unos momentos, pero aun así se sentían _demasiado_ sobre él. Sasuke le miró enseguida, su pequeño cuerpo se reclinaba sobre el de él ‒que en su momento vulnerable se había apoyado contra el tocador, notando vagamente como las cosas de ella habían caído, ¿En qué momento? No sabía. Sin embargo el rostro de Sakura y su mano insistente eran el mensaje suficiente; su apetito no estaba saciado.

Quizá a él le iba a costar unos momentos el recuperarse, pero su única mano se posó en la mejilla de Sakura, dedos acariciando de manera cariñosa la piel, pulgar moviéndose a sus labios rosas, retirando un poco de semen de la comisura de los mismos, y luego acercando más su rostro hasta que sus bocas se conectaron.

Sasuke le besó tan dulce y suave, tratando de transmitir palabras y promesas que solo ella podía entender.

"Dame un momento," dijo contra su boca, afectivo y sintiéndose aún muy ligero, pero con un nuevo y creciente apetito.

Sí, su chica comía muy bien.

.

.

* * *

Pink **Lemon** ade... ¿lo entienden ? xD y con esto les doy la bienvenida a la antología de One shots de contenido M, entonces, si leen es bajo su propio riesgo.

Okay, es gracias a ** _Compita-chan_** y a **_Mi Ama y Señora H_** , (lel) que incrementó mi contenido R18 (Smut, lemon, sexoso, para mayores, etc etc) y con eso la idea de varios prompts que realizar, btw, la antología de mi compita se llama **"Sasuke's Milfshake"** por Akiiko-Chan y " **Ensaladas** " de Hikari Takashi Y. Para que lean mas smut xD

Enjoy :9


	2. Sweet-Dulce

**[.** **PINK LEMONADE.]**

 **-Prompt: sexo matutino/ morning sex**

 **-Canon verse**

 **Summary: Era tan dulce, el saber que Sasuke le amaba, sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta. Tan dulce, hacer el amor a primeras luces de la mañana…**

* * *

 **.Sweet.**

 **.**

* * *

Era diferente. Un techo que les cubría, no más cielo estrellado sobre sus cuerpos. Una cama cómoda, no simples mantas en un duro e irregular piso. Para Sasuke eran casi foráneas estas sensaciones acogedoras, tantos años a la intemperie, cuando los raros privilegios que se daban al rentar un cuarto en una posada de camino no era nada comparado a esta cama y este lugar.

Sintió culpabilidad, haber obligado a Sakura a esas condiciones tan toscas, y ver su rostro ahora, tan apacible, su consciencia robada horas atrás por el sueño, boca entreabierta y rostro libre de preocupación alguna.

El amor de ella era tan grande, que para Sakura no importaban el dónde o cómo, siempre le acompañaba sin proferir queja alguna. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer semejante persona?

Fue cuestión de varios minutos en que él contemplaba el techo de su nuevo hogar, escuchaba la respiración del cuerpo cálido junto al suyo, que en el silencio muerto de la casa pudo distinguir desde el primer inicio de sonido de la habitación contigua. Incluso antes de que el primer quejido terminara, él ya estaba ahí, de pie junto a la cuna en la cual la bebé gimoteaba.

Sasuke no dudó al escuchar a su hija quejarse, no pensó dos veces en levantarse y atenderla. Sakura estaba cansada, tratando de recuperar el ritmo en el hospital luego de los dos años en que ellos estuvieron de viaje, y aunque llevaban varias semanas de regreso en la aldea, el trabajo de ella era demándate, por lo que al anochecer Sakura terminada molida.

Tomó en brazos el pequeño cuerpo que se removía con incomodidad y revisó su estado, identificando qué era lo que le perturbaba. Pasaron varios minutos entre el cambio de pañal, el preparar su biberón y hacerle eructar. Sentado en una mecedora, la infante de medio año entre su pecho y hombro, arrullándola hasta que desaparecieron los rastros de lágrimas y sólo el suave murmullo de su respiración acompasaba los latidos de Sasuke.

He ahí, la mayor prueba tangible e irrompible del amor de Sakura hacia él.

Dentro de sí, un sentimiento tan grande se expandía por su pecho al recordar eso, al ser consciente de todo lo que Sarada representaba y Sakura le daba, que cuando depositaba a la bebé en su cuna de regreso, cuando le observaba dormir, que la tranquilidad, agradecimiento y _felicidad_ cubrían su cuerpo, su mente... todo él se sentía ligero e inmensamente satisfecho.

Sus pasos fueron silencioso y lentos, con sumo cuidado regreso a su propia habitación, levantando las cobijas y regresando al lado de ella. Sakura se había removido en su sueño, y Sasuke pudo haber reído cuando su cuerpo inconscientemente se acercó más al de él cuando este se recostó con ella. Una sonrisa suave en los labios delgados de él ante las acciones de ella dormida, ese medio ceño fruncido de la boca de Sakura desapareció cuando su único brazo pasó sobre sus hombros, acercándole aún más. Un suspiro contento salió de sus labios y esta vez Sasuke no pudo evitar la verdadera sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke reconocía que no era alguien afecto a las demostraciones físicas en público, pero no era alguien frío o descontento del tacto de su ahora esposa; al contrario, ella era el dulce bálsamo que atravesaba su piel y tocaba su alma.

Por eso, entre el velo de la noche y la privacidad de este nuevo hogar, se permitía ser libre, tomar todo lo que ella le daba, y esta vez, dándole con igualdad el afecto que en él ella lograba crear.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero se mantuvo despierto. A través de las delgadas cortinas la negrura se desplazaba de a poco y los fríos rosas, purpuras y naranjas de la madrugada daban paso a la luz más tenue, el día se estaba haciendo presente. Pero esto no importaba, no había sueño en él y sus ojos no se retiraban de la cara de ella, su cuerpo sintiendo cada respiración suave y pausada, los pequeños gestos que sus sueños provocaban en la cara de su esposa, la suavidad de ese cuerpo cálido contra el suyo, y el infinito agradecimiento, y... _amor_ que ella le hacía sentir.

Un beso en su frente, justo donde el sello que anunciaba su enorme fuerza, su única mano acariciando el cabello de la mujer, retirando mechones de su cara y luego tocando su rostro, contemplando cada peca apenas visible que marcaba el camino de su nariz y sus mejillas, viendo la suave y sensual curva de sus labios, su delicado mentón y el camino de su cuello, sus hombros... Sakura siempre fue bella, todos los sabía, pero Sasuke estaba convencido, ella era hermosa.

Y era su esposa. _Suya..._

El último par de años habían sido todo lo que él jamás se atrevió a soñar, el viaje que ambos tuvieron por tantos lugares, la cercanía que comenzó entre ellos, el cierre de la distancia emocional que Sasuke se había auto-impuesto fue borrada por la presencia amable y el amor puro que Sakura le brindaba. Respeto mutuo, afecto e intimidad.

A la intemperie, bajo la lluvia, entre bosques o posadas, cuando Sasuke y Sakura llevaron su relación a un nivel físico otro tipo de placer fue encontrado por él en el cuerpo de ella. Quién habría pensado que el temible Uchiha Sasuke, frío e indiferente de su antigua compañera de equipo –la niña de largo cabello rosa que aprovechaba cada instante para colgarse de sus brazos– le haría sentir una gran necesidad física, tenerla cerca, estar dentro de ella y aclamar por su nombre. Fue en ese viaje que le abrió otro tipo de seguridad y complacencia, la privacidad de solo ellos dos, rápidamente se acostumbraron al cuerpo del otro, ansiando más.

Su mano comenzó a recorrer el camino que sus ojos ya habían mapeado: las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron por el puente de su nariz, queriendo tocar las diminutas pecas, su dedo índice arrastrándose por la curvatura de su labio superior, deteniéndose entre ambos, para luego con el mínimo acto moviendo su labio inferior, fascinado por la suavidad de esos pétalos rosas, recordando como ellos eran flexibles; le brindaban la sonrisas más cálidas que Sasuke jamás hubiera visto, como se movían para llamarle, para besarle y declararle el interminable amor del que jamás podría ser merecedor. Su mente seguía en esa ruta de pensamiento, si bien su mano continuaba su recorrido por su mentón, su cuello y más abajo.

Este era un cuerpo que él ya conocía, era una piel que muchas otras veces había tocado y probado, pero cada vez se sentía como la primera vez, cada que su piel entraba en contacto con la de ella, era sensaciones más fuertes que las anteriores, era su incansable deseo de aprender de ella una vez más.

Su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros, el vientre que le brindó la familia que por años había perdido... en automático apretó su cintura y la pegó más contra su cuerpo. Cara a cara. Su nariz sobre el cabello de ella, sus párpados cerrados y su total concentración en la respiración suave y profunda de la mujer que más amaba. Intentó dormir, intentó dejar que su mente se perdiera junto con la de su esposa, pero su cuerpo no parecía opinar lo mismo. Era una de esas ocasiones en que el amor que sentía dentro de sí era más grande y no podía simplemente dejar que esto pasara.

Era que, Sasuke quería mostrarle a Sakura cuanto le amaba.

Pero las caricias tentativas y secretas ya no eran suficientes.

Ojos impares viendo fijamente, mente desechada y cuerpo actuando. Su única mano bajó por el plano de su vientre, deteniéndose brevemente entre la barrera que era el elástico de su pijama, y adentrándose entre la misma. De manera superficial sobre su ropa interior, sus dedos deslizándose desde su monte hasta sus labios bajos, no más que un tacto imperceptible al principio, pero él tenía sus ojos fijos en el rostro de ella, y observó el momento exacto en que la tranquilidad de ese rostro cambió cuando Sasuke movió la presión de sus dedos.

Su cuerpo se removió un poco, pero era como Sakura arrugaba su nariz, como sus labios entreabiertos se cerraban y sus esquinas se fruncían, se rompía el acompasado y profundo respirar en su pecho, y los parpados se removían en tics que Sasuke sabía estaba logrando lo que quería.

Su dedo se adentró aún más, la calidez ahí estaba, pero no la humedad –al menos no la necesaria para lo que él haría. Inclinó su rostro más cerca del de ella, su nariz contra la piel de su mejilla y sus labios cerca de su oído, sus palabras como suaves melodías de sueño, eran incomprensibles para ella, pero que eran puras de él.

Sus pestañas revoloteaban, su mente aun adormilada, pero su cuerpo tenía vida propia, el calor entre las regiones bajas, el movimiento urgente y torpe de sus caderas, Sakura podía sentir algo entre sus piernas, se movía entre su entrada y sus labios, rozaba su clítoris y el deseo como lava iba subiendo la temperatura de su centro.

Casi un gemido lo que trató de salir de su boca, y es cuando Sasuke cambió su postura y la de ella, su espalda contra el colchón y él sobre ella, cuando Sakura comienza a ser consciente del peso sobre su cuerpo y que sus ojos tardan en enfocar, pero antes de siquiera crear un pensamiento coherente, que los labios de su marido ya están sobre los suyos.

Sus labios devoraban los de ella, pero no eran movimientos bruscos o duros, exigentes y entregados sí. Robaban su aire y aumentaban el calor en su mente y cuerpo. Sakura colocó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, aceptó sin cuestión la interrupción de sus sueños, y acató el acto que su esposo había iniciado.

Cuando la mano de él dejó de acariciarle, antes de siquiera poder protestar, Sasuke comenzó a bajar por sus caderas sus prendas, y ella ayudó levantándose un poco, dejándole desliar sus pijamas por sus piernas, y luego abriendo las mismas; le invitaba a colocarse entre ellas. Él aún tenía su ropa puesta, y ella aún conservaba sus pantis, pero cuando sus caderas se alinearon con las de ella, que pudo sentir con mayor grado el calor que ella emanaba.

El resto del que alguna vez fue su brazo izquierdo sobre el colchón, imitando la acción el codo de su brazo derecho, ambos era el soporte de él para levantarse sobre ella, que sus ojos estaban fijos en los del otro, y Sasuke bajó su rostro hasta que sus labios se volvieron a conectar.

 _¿Puedes entender...? ¿Puedes sentir el infinito amor que por ti yo tengo?_ Se cuestionaba, y la respuesta le fue dada cuando entre el beso pudo sentir la sonrisa formándose en los labios de su esposa.

 _Sí,_

 _Sí..._

Cerró los párpados con fuerza, permitió que sus caderas se movieran contra las de ella en una danza lenta, y es la respuesta de sus gimoteos bajos que son provocados cuando el cuerpo de él chocaba con el de ella. Fue gradual como su erección creció, pero estos encuentros entre sus cuerpos solo le avivaron más, sentía las pulsaciones y el endurecimiento hasta el grado del dolor, y fue con un gemido opacado por los labios de ambos, que se separó de su boca.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, el sonrojo en su rostro y color de sus ojos ya eran más visibles, la luminiscencia del amanecer le ayudaba, y podía ver con claridad ese brillo y el anhelo en ella.

De rodillas entre las piernas de ella, su única mano se movió para deshacerse de su playera, ofreciéndole a ella la vista de su pecho, su vientre y abdomen marcado por su oficio como shinobi. Sakura plantó ambas palmas de sus manos contra sus duros músculos, sintiéndoles contraerse bajo sus manos, sus uñas queriendo marcar con rojo la palidez de él..., y es cuando la mano de él también se mueve contra el vientre de ella, pero a diferencia de su prenda descartada, Sasuke sólo levanta la camisa de ella, expone su estómago y sus pechos cubiertos por un sencillo bra y se inclina hasta el mismo.

Delicado, apenas perceptible, sus labios depositando besos en la redondez de sus pechos, en la piel de seda que su bra no puede proteger, y el suspiro de ella... pronto, su legua entra en contacto también, sus dientes y dedos remueven las copas hacia arriba y Sasuke no puede evitar que su boca se hiciera agua cuando sus senos rebotaron por instantes ante el movimiento. Así como tampoco pudo evitar rodear los pezones con su boca. Sosteniendo entre sus dientes esos botones, cubriendo con su boca entera y besando la piel de ella, apreciando con vehemencia cada parte de ella que alguna vez le hizo sentir insegura, Sasuke borraba los miedos con besos y palabras atrapadas contra su piel.

Sus caderas se movían, su miembro aun cubierto por sus pijamas rozaba su intimidad, pero ella quería más contacto.

"Cariño..." una plegaria apenas escuchada, su tono bajo y dulce deseo que éste arrastraba, que Sasuke dejó de besar su corazón y a tortura separó su cuerpo del de ella. "Por favor, te quiero dentro de mí..."

Le fue difícil pasar saliva, le fue difícil no penetrarle de manera rápida y violenta, pero no se trataba de eso.

No era sexo y ya.

 _Hacer el_ _amor, amarla a ella, su cuerpo y alma;_ este era el acto que él quería darle.

Su mano regresó a su parte baja, haciendo a un lado las bragas. Uno... dos dedos pasaron por sus rizos y acariciaron su vulva, sus labios suaves y humectados, pero aún no estaba del todo lista. Presionado su pulgar en la pequeña protuberancia, le fue inevitable a Sakura el no respingar, y sentir su cuerpo alerta, el placer desplazándose por cada nervio y el deseo de cerrar las piernas y frotarse contra esa mano...

Sasuke continuó sus atenciones, presionado y rodando el pulgar en su clítoris, mientras su índice y dedo medio se desplazaban entre sus labios, alternaba los movimientos y Sakura cerraba los parpados con fuerza; mordía su labio y evitaba gritar e implorar... luego _lo sintió_. Como un dedo entraba dentro de ella, presionado para después deslizarse entre su cavidad. Era su respuesta natural, como sus caderas se movían contra su mano con urgencia, las sensaciones que la mano de Sasuke creaba, las ondas de placer en su cuerpo y la necesidad de algo más grande y grueso que remplazara sus dedos.

Sus manos sobre su cabeza, sujetándose de las almohadas y sabanas bajo ella, su cuerpo retorciéndose y los suspiros mezclados como gemidos, su respiración acelerada y su único razonamiento era el placer que su esposo le brindaba con sus dedos mientras su boca volvía a atacar sus pezones. Los ojos impares de él nunca dejaban de ver su rostro, su kekkei genkai mostrándose a la superficie y guardando cada detalle que veía.

Sasuke no necesitó que Sakura evocara de nuevo sus deseos, su cuerpo le brindaba ese conocimiento; el calor y los líquidos naturales que de su cavidad comenzaban a abundar, su propio miembro derramaba su pre-eyaculación manchando su ropa. El breve momento de consideración fue roto cuando las manos de Sakura se pasaron a sus caderas, bajando la prenda que él había mantenido. Cuando su miembro rebotó libre, que él le miró de nuevo, vio el deseo que sus ojos opacos por el calor y la lujuria mostraban.

Ambos ansiaban esto, pero Sasuke mantendría su determinación; amarla con delicadeza y atención. Su mano alrededor de su miembro, y era gracias a los líquidos de ella y su propia pre eyaculación que su pulgar acariciaba ese pliegue delicado, su cabeza mostrándose, frotándole y desliándose por textura más rugosa, apenas podía mantener los siseos de ese tacto en sí mismo... Sakura le había ayudado con la humedad que necesitaba para tocarse, bombear la sangre y tratar –en vano– de calmar su dolor y necesidad.

Se acercó más a ella, su mano dirigiendo e introduciendo su pene en su entrada, su concentración en su cuerpo, _en este bello y gentil cuerpo de su esposa...,_ que cuando ella habló, cuando dijo _eso_ , Sasuke se detuvo por completo.

"Gracias... _gracias por amarme..._ siempre," su mano en la mejilla de él, acariciando y borrando una lágrima que no había percibido. Sus manos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndole hasta que sus labios se tocaron en el más dulce y reverente beso, frente con frente, que ambos cerraron los párpados cuando Sasuke le penetró.

La boca de ella con una pequeña y redonda "o" un gemido silencioso, mientras Sasuke apretaba los labios, mandíbula tensa.

Ella era cálida, ella era apretada y era hogar. Su miembro se deslizaba de a poco en su interior, era angosta y él grueso, duro y palpitante. No es hasta que no puede ir más profundo porque no hay más, que deja su aliento escapar de sus labios, no sabedor de que había contenido su respiración. Brevemente, sus ojos volvían a conectarse, y ella besaba cada parte de su rostro que podía, una sonrisa gentil en sus labios _y el amor puro, incondicional e infinito_ que ambos no decía en voz alta. No era necesario, el ambiente estaba cargado de esas palabras... aquellas que sus cuerpos se expresaban.

Cuando salió de ella fue igual de pausado y lento, de momento ambos estaban divididos entre ver la cara de su amado, o dejarse llevar por el caliente placer y deseos que sus partes íntimas reclamaban al juntarse.

El movimiento de su cadera comenzó lento y marcado, pero cuando estaba dentro de ella Sasuke anhelaba más, y fue así, entre entradas y salidas que las penetraciones tomaron un ritmo. El esfuerzo era tal, que sus cuerpo se cubrían de una delicada capa de sudor, y es Sakura quien entona los gemidos de placer, elevándose con cada penetración – _más profunda, más rápida_ _y deliciosa_... Sasuke decide no pensar, decide no restringirse más, y entierra su cara entre el espacio de su cuello, echando aire por su nariz y su boca –pesado, caliente y laborioso– centrado solo en cuan acogedora y caliente es ella en su interior, en cuan deliciosamente dulce es sentirla alrededor de él... de su miembro pulsante y duro. El sonido de sus caderas chocando, el _clach_ húmedo de carne contra carne y sollozos entre esos _"ya casi,"_ dicho por sus labios rosas.

Sasuke le sentía también, sentía todo el placer y calor agrandándose en su vientre y en sus testículos, el intolerable dolor por no poder liberarse aun. Pero no podía, no sin ella, decidió. Su mano en la cadera de ella, dedos clavándose en su piel y obligando sus caderas a chocar contra las de él, _más rápido y más profundo..._ , que podía sentirle; sus paredes se contraían y presionaban su miembro, y fue que movió su mano, su pulgar presionado y acariciando con urgencia su clítoris, sus penetraciones más descontroladas, _y esa sensación de que estaba a punto de-_

" _Mhhhhhhg...!_ ", el clímax de ella, el gemido que trató de acallar y falló... y fue sentir su interior succionarle con más fuerza y presión, que Sasuke se dejó llevar; su propia culminación siendo provocada por ella, por la succión de su interior, caliente y abrazador, pasando por alto sus propios gruñidos y palabras intangibles, su respiración detenida y su cuerpo rígido... movimientos poco coordinados y penetraciones que se detenían, expulsando dentro de ella hasta la última gota de sí.

Sólo el cuerpo delgado y cálido bajo de él importaba. El cándido tarareo de sus labios que le traían al presente, y que Sasuke rogaba porque ella supiera,‒

"No me molestaría que me despertaras así todos los días..." voz apenas audible que golpeaba la paredes de su pecho, Sasuke recobraba su aliento e inspiraba el olor natural de ella –el de ambos entremezclados. Sakura pasaba sus dedos por su cabello negro, mojado por el esfuerzo y éxtasis del acto. En cambio, los labios de Sasuke pasaban débilmente por la piel de sus hombros, hasta levantar el rostro y ver el de su esposa. Ojos impares grabando cada pequeño detalle de esos ángulos y suaves curvas, pecas apenas visibles y sonrisa hermosa acompañando al inmenso sentimiento que sus ojos verdes deslumbraban.

 _¿Puedes entender...? ¿Puedes sentir el infinito amor que por ti yo tengo?_ Repetía de nuevo _, mil veces._ _¿Podía ella...?_ y es cuando las comisuras de los propios labios de Sasuke se elevan, la suavidad en sus ojos presente cuando ella le dice;

"Yo también te amo."

Y era tan dulce... el saber que Sasuke le amaba, sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta. Tan dulce, hacer el amor a primeras luces de la mañana, el sentir esos dedos acariciando su largo cabello rosa, los besos brindados y el amor que sus ojos trasmitían...

.

.

* * *

Demasiada azúcar, lo siento. Es que... en canon los separan, y necesito creer que tuvieron momentos así de bellos antes de que él se fuera de misión. Y hablando de eso, Baby Sarada ❣️ en el nuevo op, este cap cae como anillo al dedo o qué 👀❤️

RWs?


	3. CONFUSIÓN

**[.PINK LEMONADE.]**

 **Prompt: Age gap/ diferencia de edad. [1/2]**

 **Post Boruto, canon verse.**

 **Summary: Sakura pierde la memoria. Ahora ella tiene dieciséis años, y Sasuke aprovecha para hacerle recordar cuán importante es para él.**

 **NA:** Presentando mi primer OS inspirado en una canción en español. Y esta historia tendrá segunda parte. Imaginen a Mamakura y Sasuke shippuden... eso me calienta más que él sol de verano xd

* * *

 **.Confusión.**

 **.**

* * *

La luz que entraba por las cortinas fue uno de los factores que le hicieron despejar su sueño, pero habían sido los murmullos y medios quejidos del cuerpo a su lado aquellos que alertaron su consciencia incluso entre su estado.

Él parpadeó varias veces, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación y giró su rostro hacia Sakura; ella le daba la espalda, pero su cuerpo se removía incómodo. Era extraño, _quizá tiene una pesadilla,_ pensó el hombre.

Su única mano en el hombro de ella, haciendo su cuerpo girar y quedar cara a cara.

"Sakura," le llamó varias veces, pero lo que sea que soñara ella no atendía muy bien. "Sakura."

Fue hasta que sus parpados se movieron varias veces, oscuras y espesas pestañas abanicando y verdes ojos recobrando un tanto de lucidez. Aun así, la confusión se mostraba en ella.

"Huh..." esos ojos verdes fueron moviéndose hacia arriba, hasta ver el rostro de ese hombre desconocido... y se congeló.

"¿Estas bien? Sakura‒"

"¡Eh...!" esa mano grande se acercaba más y más a ella, y fue instinto, su entrenamiento como ninja el impulso de actuar en defensa, y a pesar de sus músculos adormecidos, con ambas manos contra su pecho, la mujer empujó fuertemente a la persona que intentaba contacto con ella, derribándolo de la cama. Con un ruido seco y doloroso, el hombre cayó de espaldas en el piso, mientras la mujer gritaba sin sentidos, paranoica.

"¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Qué hago aquí y qué-" detuvo su preguntas al bajar la vista sobre su propio cuerpo. Acto que le dejó estática.

"¡¿Qué es esto...?!" manos temblorosas frente a sus ojos, cicatrices que se mostraban en esa piel, y... ¡eran sus manos! así como bajar más la vista y ver hacia su pecho, su regazo. Esa no era su pijama ¡tenía más pecho y en definitiva ese no era su cuerpo!

 _¡¿Un jutsu de transferencia de mente?!_ Recordaba cuando en los exámenes chunin-

"Sakura,-" su voz, su dura mano cerrada sobre su muñeca, esa presencia que había sido puesta en segundo plano por toda esta paranoia, le interrumpió "¿Qué significa todo esto?"

Sakura se detuvo, por primera vez no atacando sino observando boquiabierta a este desconocido frente a ella. Cabello negro, ojos impares; uno igual de oscuro y otro en tono morado con varios círculos en él, ese _extraño_. Era mayor, mucho mayor que ella, pero era como si le hubiera visto antes.

Como si le conociera...

"¡¿SASUKE-KUN?!"

"¿Por qué estás actuando así?"

.

Tsunade estaba sentada en la sala de la residencia Uchiha, Naruto; actual Hokage de pie junto a un intranquilo Sasuke, pero el motivo por el que estos dos estaban ahí era debido a la mujer pelirrosa sentada a un lado de la quinta Hokage.

Rostro confundido, incomodidad y algo de temor en la mencionada. Estas emociones aumentaban con los gritos de paranoia de Naruto, quien parecía a punto de perder la cabeza. No era para menos, la situación actual era una _muy_ _particular_.

"¡Quizá su chakra- quizá se golpeó o..! ¡es que-!"

"Huh, ¿Naruto... san?" inquirió Sakura con voz queda e insegura, pero no fue su tono lo que impactó y acalló a todos, sino el honorifico y el titubeo con los que Sakura Uchiha trató de dirigirse hacia Naruto.

 _¡Naruto-san!_ Era como si al Hokage le hubieran golpeado realmente duro.

"Huh... eres Naruto, ¿no es así?" ella lo dedujo por los rasgos... "Sin embargo... ¿podría equivocarme? Además eres mayor, por lo que-"

"¡Eh, eh!" Agachándose junto a ella, exagerando cada palabra y casi al borde de un colapso; "¡Sí, soy yo ttebayo! ¡Sakura-chan cómo es posible!"

Porque desde que ella abrió los ojos todo fue diferente. El cuerpo en el que ella estaba era uno que no era el suyo, no el de sus memorias. Sus recuerdos eran unos antiguos sabidos por los demás –era Haruno Sakura, dieciséis años, Chūnin y discípula de Tsunade… o eso recordaba.

Sakura despertó esa mañana sin conocimiento del presente. Habiendo desconocido a Sasuke al punto de creerle un extraño. Todo era muy confuso. No sabía lo que ocurría, pero parecía que su mente era la de su _yo-adolescente_ , atrapada en un cuerpo adulto.

"Por el momento buscaré una solución para devolverte la memoria, Sakura." Tsunade dijo. Rostro y tono serio, ojos ámbar mirando meticulosamente a la mujer, escudriñando signos importantes. "Parece que no hay trauma, me pregunto si esto ha sido provocado por algo interno, o externo..."

"Puede que la amnesia retrograda haya sido causada por el estrés o algún trauma mental... De cualquier manera no dudo que le vas a supervisar, Sasuke." Esto último hizo alertar al mencionado, quien hasta el momento había permanecido callado, no mostrando abiertamente el huracán que era su interior.

"¿Qué debo de hacer?" Aun así, en su tono estaba ese toque de angustia. Esta era una situación que nunca habían experimentado, y cuando se trataba de Sakura... la ansiedad se apoderaba de él.

La pelirrosa le observó más abiertamente, desde el incidente donde le derribó de la cama había estado tan incómoda e insegura alrededor de él, hasta hace poco no estaba segura de su identidad, incluso ahora sabiendo que ese era Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero más preguntas que respuestas surgían en su ya de por si difusa mente. El hombre mayor y su maestra hablaban, Sakura había dejado en segundo plano el escucharles, simplemente mirando a este Sasuke.

No fue tanto su culpa no haberle reconocido de inmediato, sin duda era _Sasuke-kun_... su antiguo compañero de equipo, aquel por el que siempre sostuvo sentimientos muy fuertes, pero al igual que este Naruto adulto, el hombre de cabello negro y ojos extraños era demasiado diferente. Claro, aún estaban las similitudes y características de su Sasuke; cabello negro, pero este ya no se levantaba en los extremos de su parte trasera, sino eran más largos y cubrían parte de su rostro. Un ojo negro, y otro completamente diferente. Había notado como la manga de su brazo derecho oscilaba libre, algo le había sucedió a su brazo. Sakura temía preguntar. Sus rasgos más definidos, endurecidos y maduros. Su voz era más profunda, y su altura... bien, digamos que ella se había quedado muy baja en comparación de él. Pero más que lo físico, había cierto cambio en su aura...

Este nuevo Sasuke le hacía sentir liada e insegura.

 _Esta persona... es realmente Sasuke-kun... ¿no es así...? Más aún... no puedo creer que él y yo_ ‒

Su mirada estaba en ella, y sin saberlo realmente se puso nerviosa. Ser juzgada por la versión adulta y madura de Sasuke...

Cuando todos estuvieron de pie, se dirigían hacia la puerta. De pronto el pánico se apoderó de su sistema, y como reacción inmediata su mano se ciñó sobre la capa de Naruto, deteniéndolo en su salida. Esta acción fue una que ninguno de los presentes esperaba. Sorpresa en la cara de Naruto, miedo en Sakura y evidente molestia en Sasuke.

"Huh-h ¿te vas...?" El silencio tan pesado que rodeó a esos tres era muy oscuro, Naruto inquieto por esta vulnerable Sakura que no recordaba desde hace tiempo, y la necesidad de ella porque él se mantuviera. Naruto había sido su ancla de seguridad cuando Sasuke se fue, cuando ambos trataron de traerlo de regreso, y ahora ella estaba en una situación problemática y extraña. necesitaba a su amigo. Por otro lado, Sasuke parecía a punto de reaccionar de manera violenta. Ella era su esposa, después de todo, y que requiriera a otro hombre, que se sintiera más segura con cualquiera en lugar de él...

Antes de cualquier cosa, fue Tsunade la que empujo con su mano a Naruto, cortando la escena y dejando solos al matrimonio.

"Sasuke," dijo ella mientras salía por la puerta y compartía una última mirada con el mencionado, "Cuida de Sakura."

Luego estuvieron solos.

.

Sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá, con bastantes centímetros de espacio entre ellos, el silencio que les rodeaba era extraño. En ella burbujeaban tantas preguntas,

"¿Está bien si... puedo hablar contigo, Sasuke-kun...?"

"Aa."

"Yo- yo soy tu esposa..." era una afirmación, pero el tono fue más en pregunta.

"¿Lo dudas?"

"¡No!" La verdad era otra, "Sin embargo parece increíble... es c-como un sueño..."

Casada con el chico que siempre amó. Jamás creyó eso pudiera suceder. No en esa vida.

"Puedes verlo por ti misma," Su única manó apunto al frente, en la cómoda donde el televisor estaba, a su lado varios portarretratos, pero era uno en especial que destacaba. Era ella –su yo adulto– Sasuke a un lado y una niña en medio de ellos.

"Ella es Sarada, tiene trece años. Ella está fuera por el momento debido a una misión."

 _Hija... de Sasuke-kun y mía._ Sakura fue hechizada, tratando de buscar sus propios rasgos en la joven pelinegra que le miraba con una sonrisa suave, contenta. Usaba lentes, pero la forma de sus ojos era iguales a los de ella, aunque el color era totalmente de Sasuke, así como el cabello. Ella era muy bonita.

La distancia desaparece con un movimiento sobre hombro, como lo más natural del mundo, Sasuke pasó su mano en el hombro de ella, atrayéndole hacia él, su cabeza recargada con la de ella, un suave y ligero abrazo, un toque sorpresivo para ella, y muy dulce.

"Tú y yo somos pareja y tenemos una amada hija." Sakura le veía, embelesada con este hombre. Su tono amable, sus palabras gentiles. Era tan diferente del Sasuke que ella recordaba. "Es una prueba irrefutable. Si no recuerdas que tú y yo‒"

"Lo siento." Se apresuró a decir. "Yo lamento esto." Porque era ambiguo, porque todo se sentía real, pero su mente le seguía diciendo que era un sueño, genjutsu quizá, pero su corazón gritaba, quería aceptar que esa era su vida. "Lamento causarte molestias... incluso si esta es realmente mi vida y tú y yo estamos casados. Lamento ser una carga, no tienes porque... _ser amable…"_

Ella le ofrecía una sonrisa, una débil y triste sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes tras esos parpados caídos, espesas pestañas y gesto de derrota. A Sasuke le pegó fuerte.

Recordaba las veces que de joven le desairaba, usaba palabras cortantes y se alejaba de ella, Sakura siempre le ofrecía esa sonrisa triste, sin duda herida. Hacía años que ese gesto no era más que una memoria agria y distante para él. Y ahora, una vez más, le provocaba eso.

Pero antes de él poder refutar, de volver a decir que no era como ella estaba pensado, un movimiento de las manos de ella, un signo y de pronto nubes y humo le rodeó... y su esposa no estaba frente a él más.

Estático, Sasuke miró la figura junto a él; el cabello rosa seguía ahí, pero las puntas desiguales y elevadas, corte irregular y fleco que caía en ambos lados de su rostro. En su frente el _Byakugō no In_ ya no estaba, y el cuerpo estilizado y atlético era remplazado por uno más delgado, una figura más menuda y joven cubierta por un atuendo que hace años no había vuelto a ver.

"Creo que será más fácil de sobrellevar todo esto si me siento cómoda..." ofreció ella, su dedo índice rascaba la piel de su mejilla, una sonrisa vergonzosa; nerviosa estaba.

Sasuke no supo que decir. Era su esposa quien había perdido sus memorias, pero era Sasuke quien se veía atacado por recuerdos pasados. A su lado, la Sakura Chūnin de dieciséis años atraía con ella ese pasado que él había perdido, ese pasado en el que él se había equivocado tantas veces.

Ese pasado que había desaprovechado.

Sentía su boca seca, impulsos guiando,

"Sakura..." su única mano fue hacia su rostro redondo, igual que esa mañana cuando abrió los ojos, pero esta vez ella no reaccionó de manera violenta, y cuando la palma de su mano acunó su mejilla, que el rostro de él se acercó muchísimo más de lo que alguna vez al de ella, que con ojos muy abiertos la pelirrosa no creía... la boca de Sasuke se posaba suavemente sobre su frente. Un beso ligero, pero tantas sensaciones que explotaron dentro de ella.

"¡Ah! ¡¿Qué- qué... por qué hiciste eso?!" Ambas manos frente a su cara, como queriendo cubrir su rostro, el color se acumulaba en sus mejillas. ¡Dios, dios, que ha sucedido! ¡Sasuke le había besado! ¡Sasuke-kun le había besado!

Sasuke miraba en silencio su reacción, vividos recuerdos. Ver la versión joven de su esposa, esa a la cual le hizo más daño que alguna otra, sonrojada y avergonzada por la pequeña muestra de afecto... estaba despertando un monstruo dentro de él.

El silencio de él cayó en ella, volviendo su vista hacia el hombre, la duda surgió ante su semblante tan serio.

"¿Sasuke... kun? ¿Qué suc-" Sakura respingó. Una mano pesada cayó sobre su mulso, junto donde sus shorts dejaban al descubierto la piel de su pierna.

"¿No lo entiendes?" Ella se removía hacia atrás, queriendo obtener distancia. "Somos pareja. Y ayer me cansé de esperar a que llegaras a casa."

"De que estas hablando..."

"¿No es obvio? Estamos casados. Tenemos una hija." su mano de nuevo en su brazo, su cuerpo cada vez más cerca y ella pasmada. Sakura no era consciente, pero él le estaba reclinado cada vez más en el sofá, hasta estar recostada de espaldas, su figura imponente sobre la de ella, y la distancia cortándose con cada palabra. "Eres mi esposa... y voy a ayudarte a recordar... cuán importante eres para mí."

Su corazón estaba acelerado, la temperatura en el ambiente era sofocante, que se sentía desmayar cuando él dijo, "Vamos al dormitorio."

.

Sasuke no le dio mucho tiempo para asimilar, en ese momento estaba sentado sobre la cama, Sakura en su regazo. La mano de Sasuke estaba en su espalda baja, y sus ojos no dejaban su rostro. Ella era joven, dulce. Aun había un pequeño rastro de su infancia e inocencia en su rostro redondo e inocentes ojos verdes.

Cuando su boca fue hacia la de ella, su lengua tratando de acceder a través de esos labios cerrados, una mano pequeña sobre su amplio hombro, que el hombre sentía ese pequeño cuerpo rígido, asustado. Fue con más insistencia hasta que ella abrió su boca para dejar que su lengua entrara.

Sakura jamás había besado a alguien, mucho menos de tal manera. Sasuke se movía con una facilidad contra su cuerpo, este que de a poco se relajaba y dejaba de estar tenso. Sus parpados se sentían pesados y el rubor en sus mejillas parecía reflejar el calor que en todo su cuerpo estaba sintiendo. Ella se estaba perdiendo en el beso. Era húmedo, exigente y ella no podía llevarle el ritmo. Pero fue esa mano ruda masajeando su pecho que le hizo romper el enlace de sus bocas.

"Ah, hum. ‒yo no..." no había coherencia en ella, pero seguía insegura. Este hombre provocaba en ella.

Ojo negro visible por ese fleco, conocimiento de lo que ella quería decir, pero Sasuke no retrocedería. Su imagen ingenua y virginal, una vez más, quería deslizase en ella.  
Inclinándose sobre la joven, el cierre de su camisa roja fue abierto por su boca, exponiendo un plano abdomen, y dos montículos pequeños cubiertos por un sostén rosa. Sakura sentía con tal intensidad cada rozar de él contra ella.

Este hombre poseía solo una mano, pero era demasiado hábil; de un momento a otro había movido su sostén y antes de saberlo su boca y lengua ya estaban sobre su pezón derecho.

Su lengua era caliente, quemaba su piel y su boca se movía para cubrir cada uno de sus senos, tomando entre sus dientes un pezón, jugando con él y provocándole sonidos tan crudos y extraños de su boca. Sin saberlo, ella movía su pelvis contra la de él, su cuerpo estaba necesitado de algo, y entre sus piernas una ansiedad caliente...

Cuando Sasuke le quitó su camisa y bra la mente de Sakura se refrescó, cubrió sus pechos con sus manos, demasiado consciente del tamaño de los mismos, demasiado consciente de cuan expuesta estaba ante este hombre desconocido...

 _Esposo_ , inquirió su mente.

Su rostro se teñía de color, pero sus ojos verdes no se despegaban de la figura ahora de pie cerca de la cama. Como botón a botón la camisa se iba abriendo, exponiendo un apetecible abdomen. Una simple mirada a esos músculos, y sabía debían ser tan duros como lucían marcados. Pasó saliva con dificultad, y cuando esa mano que se había desechó de sus camisas pasó hacia los botones del pantalón, que Sakura no pudo más. Manos sobre sus ojos, removiéndose hasta evitar verle.

"No, creo que he cambiado de idea," por qué, maldición, _¡maldición, este era Sasuke-kun! No, no lo era... o sí,_ no tenía ya pensamiento, pero lo único que entendía era que no podía seguir adelante con eso. ¡Jamás en su vida había tenido sexo!

De rodillas sobre la cama, dándole la espalda a este hermoso hombre, porque verle era demasiado para su corazón. Ni sus más locas y salvajes fantasías incluían a una versión mayor y lujuriosamente sexy de Sasuke queriendo tocarle..., "Será mejor que busque mi-"

Tomada del brazo y atraída hacia el regazo de él una vez más. La boca de Sasuke sobre su hombro, su brazo firme alrededor de su cintura. ¡Era demasiado rápido! Pero palabras de negación fueron derretidas al sentir este cálido y duro pecho contra su espalda desnuda.

"Te mantendrás desnuda." demandó ante el intento de ella de escapar. Sakura sentía que su interior se derretía.

Dedos recorriendo su piel expuesta, pasando a su cadera... ahí, jugaron con el broche que mantenía ambas partes de su falda juntas. Sakura estaba nerviosa. Su corazón golpeaba con furia bajo su pecho, su piel se sentía en llamas en cada parte que era tocada por el cuerpo igual de expuesto detrás de ella. Entre sus piernas sentía _algo_ duro, que hasta hace momentos su propia ropa le protegía de tal.

"Sakura, esto no es algo inusual..." desde atrás Sasuke podía ver su rostro. Ella mordía su labio, estaba en conflicto. Confundida. "Tú y yo hemos hecho esto tantas veces."

Dentro de él, muy dentro de sí mismo sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era del todo correcto. De alguna manera parecía que se estaba aprovechando, pero no era así, pues esta era su esposa, no importaba la imagen que se presentaba y que le hacía ver como su yo adolescente... seguía siendo ella, seguía siendo la mujer que le amaba más que a nada.

Además, su cuerpo reaccionaba a todos y cada uno de las atenciones que él le daba.

Dijo que esto era para ayudarle a recordar, y quizá fue una excusa ‒lo era, en realidad. Pero no era solo el hecho de no haber podido tener relaciones con ella los últimos días lo que le impulsaba a estas acciones egoístas y carnales. No, era más que eso.

Sakura siempre le amó. Sakura siempre esperó por él y jamás se rindió. El tener presente su yo de dieciséis años, su inocencia y su cuerpo joven, la duda y tristeza en sus ojos... despertó en él una necesidad de redimirse. No podía reescribir el pasado y amarle como era debido. No podía.

Pero esto era una oportunidad de probar esos momentos que desperdició en su necedad de buscar venganza.

Era ver su rostro rojo contorsionarse de placer. Sus labios rosas entreabrirse con gemidos cortados, su cuerpo delgado y tierno removerse sobre el suyo –duro, estaba duro y necesitado de ella.

El sudor que se acumulaba sobre su frente y el sonrojo de su cara y sus pequeñas manos tratando de sostenerse, con cada beso de él, Sasuke veía como la cordura iba dejando sus inocentes ojos verdes, que cuando por fin removió su falda y shorts, que su mano bajó sus bragas y tocó sus labios inferiores, que ambos dejaron de pensar y simplemente actuó ante este desconocido deseo que en él ya no iba a detener.

"Estás muy mojada..." su sedosa y profunda voz siendo registrada en la mente de ella, sus dedos tocando donde nadie nunca antes, adentrándose, de inmediato ella trató de cerrar sus piernas, pero la acción solo provocó punzadas de placer. Sasuke no se detuvo, sus dedos recorrían entre sus mojados pliegues y se adentraron más.

La mano se Sakura en su brazo, ojos muy abiertos y boca que no podía pronunciar palabra, estaba dividida entre la intromisión a su cuerpo, y el placer que comenzaba a calar bajo su piel, solo sentía su corazón furioso latir y sus dedos entrando en ella. Su cabeza golpeó contra su pecho con fuerza cuando dos dedos se adentraron y comenzaron a penetrar. El sonido ahogado de sus gemidos y el corte de su respiración.  
"Aaah, Sas..ke.." Dios, ella nunca había sentido tales sensaciones, dolor punzante, y un sutil placer caliente.

Sasuke era hipnotizado por el vaivén de sus redondos pechos, su laborioso respirar y sus ojos cristalinos. _Deliciosa_. La imagen que estaba siendo quemada en su memoria sería un lujurioso recuerdo. Pensar que pudo haberla tenido así, muchos años atrás. Pensar que pudo haber disfrutado del dulce néctar que su suave e inmaduro cuerpo pudo darle...

Su mano trabajó más rápido y violenta contra su cavidad, traspasando sus deseos, su boca acarició con suavidad la frente de ella, inclinándose más hasta volver a capturar sus labios.

Esta vez ella fue más accesible, su boca tomaba y aceptaba con mayor voracidad la de él, sus lenguas se tocaron, la de ella tentativa, y fuego creció aun más en su vientre. Inocente, dulce y dispuesta Sakura.

No importaba la edad, siempre era así con él.

Con un último beso, cambió su postura. Ahora le veía por completo. Tomaba en su imagen: pechos pequeños y piel intacta. Sus caderas eran amplias, y su cintura estrecha; el epitome de una doncella virgen, intacta... _hasta ahora._

Amaba el color en sus mejillas, su respiración pesada y el deseo en sus ojos. El nerviosismo en su tacto, la inquietud y anhelo en sus besos. Sentada sobre él, pecho a pecho. Sus piernas sobre ambos lados de su cintura, Sakura ahogó un quejido cuando sintió y vio –por fin– su miembro bajo ella. Un sonido, entre un gritito y una exclamación abandonó su boca.

¡Le iba a destrozar! _De ninguna manera iba a poder meter eso dentro de-_

"Relájate," dijo contra su oído, acto seguido su boca comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, y por momentos Sakura perdió noción de todo, simplemente adentrándose a la atención de él... hasta que _lo sintió_ contra su entrada.

No había vuelta atrás, y no estaba segura de querer escapar.

Con su pulgar en sus labios bajos, en el resto de su mano estaba su miembro, y le fue acercando más y más. La sensación de este era una desconocida para ella, caliente, rugoso y húmedo... luego empujando para hacerse entrada. Pulgada a pulgada entrando en ella, y con un movimiento del hombre le llenó por completo.

" _Aaah!_ ," no pudo evitar las lágrimas en sus ojos, sus dedos clavándose en la piel de los hombros de él, dolía. Dolía mucho. Como ser traspasada, caliente, una incomodidad y ardor por todo su interior.

Sasuke le veía embelesado, dividido entre la culpabilidad por lastimarla de ese modo –su primera vez, la verdadera, él había sido diferente; nervioso y atento, además Sakura no había sido tan estrecha como ahora. Y luego estaba ese placer egoísta y violento en él; la manera en que sus virginales paredes apretaban su pene, cuan caliente era su interior, cuan apretado e intacto. Sobre todo su rostro. El dolor mezclado con placer en su inocente rostro.

Sasuke no pudo evitarlo. Salir de ella y arremeter otra vez, igual de fuerte, igual de profundo, arrancando gritos de un placer agónico en esos labios apretados, moviendo todo su delgado y pequeño cuerpo, tomando su boca con vehemencia tratando de transmitir el calor y afecto que por ella sentía.

Su peso sobre el de ella, su intención clara cuando ella estuvo de nuevo contra el colchón, su cabello corto se pegaba a su rostro por el sudor, sus pechos se movían cada que Sasuke penetraba con fuerza en ella. El agarre de su única mano contra su cadera era duro, así mismo cuando tomó su pierna y la elevó, la abrió aún más, la sorpresa mezclada con el dolor en Sakura fue borrado de ella cuando Sasuke volvió a atacar sus labios, haciéndose espacio entre sus piernas de nuevo y penetrando una vez más profundo.

Sasuke no se había sentido así antes –no con este violento y egoísta deseo de marcarla y tenerla. Su culpabilidad reprimida por todo lo que dejó pasar, la frustración que era verle así, joven, enamorada y confundida por un bastardo como él, la pecaminosa y caliente necesidad de entrar más duro, más profundo, de llenarla toda de él...

Sus dedos clavados en su piel eran un buen castigo, sus lágrimas y gemidos de placer, de dolor... rugidos que taladraban su resistencia,

Hasta que-

"Sasuke-kun, _aah-más_..." su Sakura, adolescente o no, su cuerpo pequeño y apenas desarrollado... completamente sonrojado y deseoso, que Sasuke no lo evitó, sus caderas chocaban tan fuerte con las de ella, cuando sus cuerpos se unían sonidos crudos, húmedos de piel contra piel golpeándose era todo lo que llenaba el cuarto mezclado de sus suplicas y los gruñidos de desesperación-

Su garganta incomoda, dolorida por tanto suprimir, sus piernas se acalambraban y el intolerable calor y presión en sus regiones bajas alcanzaban un punto de ebullición. Sasuke no pensaba, solo sentía, violentos impulsos de llenarla aún más, de moverse entre esa suavidad liquida y estrecha entre sus piernas, sus ojos rojos grabando su rostro y guardaban este sueño... Hasta su culminación...

Juntos, caliente, violento.

.

Respiraba con dificultad, su única mano se clavaba en la suave piel de su espalda. La escuchaba, su respiración igual de difícil, y sus pieles estaban húmedas, pegajosas. Sasuke aún se sentía en éxtasis, mente nublada y placer recorriendo cada nervio de su sistema, su nariz acariciaba la piel entre la coyuntura de su cuello y hombro, su cabello rosa cosquilleaba su mejilla, pero él no abría sus ojos. Inhalaba profundamente la esencia de ella, la combinación de sus fluidos corporales y el puro y crudo olor a sexo que les envolvía... su única mano acariciaba su piel, bajaba y bajaba hasta la redondez de sus caderas, como un suave melocotón.

" _Ahh_ ," suspiró ella cuando sintió algo conocido entre su cuerpo cobrar vida. Sí, Sasuke seguía dentro de ella, a pesar de que sus fluidos bajaban donde estaban conectados, su mente aun zumbaba... pero este confuso e intolerable calor y deseo en él no se había terminado.

Se estaba volviendo a poner duro, e iba a aprovechar cada caricia que debió darle a Sakura hace tantos años...

.

.

Boca acaparando sus redondos y pequeños pechos, un pezón rosa entre dientes mientras que sus caderas ya estaban entrando y saliendo de ella nuevamente. Su nombre salía de su boca, ruegos, dudas o ánimos, no importaba, Sasuke estaba decidido a continuar, le sentía alrededor de él tan cálida...

Y su boca, su dulce boca que ella entregaba sin miramientos y puro delirio, todo alrededor comenzó sentirse más pesado, más brillante y-

 _"¡¿Que?!"_ Como una explosión entre nubes y humo, la imagen de la joven era remplazada por una confundida mujer adulta. Ojos verdes perplejos, sin rastro de cabello de cama o cara sonrojada y sudorosa por las acciones hechas. " _¿Sasuke-kun?"_

"Huh..." Pasmado, el hombre sólo veía igual de confundido. "Sakura‒"

"Por el amor de Dios," interrumpió Sakura cuando las memorias se acumulaban en su mente; lo que había sucedido esa mañana y lo que su esposo le había hecho a su _yo-joven_. Manos en su rostro, el color en su rostro nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que su marido estaba sobre ella –dentro de ella– sino por,

"¡Sasuke-kun pervertido!" Como siendo abofeteado, se separó de ella y le miró callado, algo culpable. Entre sus dedos su mirada se asomaba, ojos verdes recriminado, _pervertido_.

"Puedo explicarlo..." ella seguía desnuda –no estaba el cuerpo de adolescente, sino uno más desarrollado y lleno, curvas que Sasuke conocía mejor, pero seguía sin ropa alguna.

"No puedo creerlo... tú-¡Tú seguro estás cansado de mí!"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Lo recuerdo. _Tu expresión_... _tu acciones_. ¡Estabas más animado que de costumbre mientras le hacías eso a mí yo-inocente! ¿Es que estoy vieja? ¿Es que prefieres andar con una niña...? pervertido, perv- _uf!_ "

No terminó de hablar, cortando toda oración y pensamiento Sasuke le había empujado contra la cama, cara contra el colchón, cuerpo expuesto. "¿Por qué-"

Sin aviso más que su mano dura en su cadera, Sasuke expuso el cuerpo de su esposa a él –ofreciéndose una apetecible y vistosa imagen de su redondo y perfecto trasero para luego adentrar su miembro en ella de golpe.

 _"¡Mgggfv!"_

 _"_ Sakura, para nada me cansaré de ti..." sus penetraciones retomando un ritmo rápido y necesitado, encendiendo la chispa de calor, la bola de ansiedad y placer en el vientre de ella, haciéndole tomar las sabanas ente sus manos para sostenerse a estas sensaciones.

No importaba la imagen, seguía siendo ella, y ese calor y necesidad no hacían más que quemar entre ellos.

.

.

* * *

Sinceramente esto ha sido muy difícil, disculpen la mala calidad, pero a veces, aunque quiera... no puedo con el lemon :c

en compensación de este mal OS, les invito unas ensaladas con Hikari y unas malteadas con mi compita (Akiiko)

.

Muchas gracias a Son-AbyGc, Andrea, Guest Malu, SabakuNoSakura, Andymchan, y dulcesito por comentar en el capitulo dos, le amooo ^^ espero este haya sido del agrado


	4. Solo

**[.PINK LEMONADE.]**

 **Prompt: juguetes / sex toys**

 **AU Moderno.**

 **Summary:** Desde que no estás, he bailado conmigo misma."-Sakura

 **NA:** Ya extrañaba mis au's modernos. Gracias a _Solo_ de Demi me he inspirado full, lol

* * *

 **.SOLO.  
.**

* * *

Odiaba a Ino. Detestaba a Naruto. A todos. Cualquiera que estuviera a su alcance era fulminado y petrificado por el intenso y sanguinario odio que Sakura sentía en ese momento.

Traición. Blasfemia. ¡ _Perjurio_! Y es que lo que iba a ser un relajante fin de semana de descanso con _Mr. B_ y una copa de vino —o quizá una botella— acompañada de varios orgasmos se transformó en desagrado.

Obligada, arrastrada a esa lugar... rodeada de personas que odiaba ‒en ese momento, porque estos habían sido sus amigos en preparatoria e incluso antes- _y... él._

"Veo que aún no puedes aportar la vista, eh, Sakura." maldito egocéntrico.

"Sí, _Sasuke-kun_ ," usando el tono azucarado que mostraba su desagrado, "quizá al fin pueda matarte con la mirada, como en los libros." Replicó, sonrisa sarcástica que dejó paso a una mueca de hastío. Ambos compartieron una última mirada de desagrado y cambiaron sus atenciones, lados contrarios.

Los demás alrededor sonreirán incómodos, incluso con diversión —Ino, Naruto... _odiosos_.

Y es que Sasuke Uchiha y Haruno Sakura compartían una historia trágica... un drama creado por años de amistad, años de noviazgo y una ruptura por parte de ambos. Tal parece que el amor y afecto no fueron tan importantes cuando estos se interpusieron en sus estudios y trabajo.

¿Cuándo Sakura desarrolló un nervio para replicarle a Sasuke de manera tan seca y sarcástica, si bien antes ella se desvivía por él? ¿Y cómo Sasuke parecía evitarle lo mayor posible, y cuando estaba frente a ella no ocultaba su molestia e irritación?

De ser pareja pasaron a... a un par que apenas se toleraban, _o menos que eso._

 _Par de tsunderes cabezas duras,_ Ino y Naruto coincidían en eso.

El dolor y tristeza al término de su relación se fue desvaneciendo, Sakura se concentraba en su residencia, no había nada más que la medicina para ella.

En cuanto a él, Sasuke continuaba trabajando bajo la tutela de su hermano en las fuerzas policíacas, relaciones fugaces, nada importante.

Amigos. Novios. Amantes... _desconocidos_.

Sakura mentiría si dijera que ya no sentía algo por él, pero el orgullo podía más en ella.

Ambos decidieron que era mejor tomar caminos separados, y estaba bien. Era lo que ambos habían necesitado en ese momento, muy a pesar de sus sentires.

Sin embargo no podían cortar lazos. Incluso si no tuvieran amigos en común, Sakura dudaba haber podido eliminar a Sasuke de su vida.

Sin embargo eso no quitaba que le irritaba ver su cara ‒hermosa, bella y tallada por los mismos ángeles— sabiendo que alguien más debía de disfrutar de este adonis.

"¿Sigues mirando? ¿Algo que te guste?" Le picó de nuevo. Una nueva forma de molestarle. Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, el teléfono de él suena, interrumpiéndoles. Sasuke no contestó la llamada, sin embargo desbloqueó el aparto y comenzó a teclear en él.

Era extraño, el que su exnovio tomara más tiempo del normal en el aparto, antes no era así. Vibraba varias veces y él seguía tecleando.

Un aguijoneó en su estómago al pensar que había alguien importante en su vida...

 _Olvida eso, ya no son nada, ¿recuerdas?,_ se reprochó a sí misma.

Se deslizó del banco en el que estaba sentada, pasando entre sus demás amigos y caminando hasta el carro. Sería mejor que fuera por su maleta, y hacer algo de provecho.

Ese fin de semana sería uno agotador.

* * *

A insistencia de Naruto una reunión de amigos era necesaria. " _Alcohol, comida, buena compañía y vista al mar. ¡Qué mejor manera de pasar un fin de semana, ttebayo!"_

Sakura podía contar al menos cuatro cosas en ese instante, y en ninguna de ellas iba su ex.

O quizá sí había _algo_ en lo que pudiera imaginarse a ella y a Sasuke compartiendo actividad... pero eso quedó muy enterrado.

Suspiró, caminando hasta la que sería su habitación, mochila en mano, era mejor erradicar recuerdos que no venían al caso.

Pero,

"Sakura,"

 _Labios delgados, manos fuertes alrededor de su cadera, en su espalda... aliento cálido contra su oído, en su piel... y su gran y duro-_

"¡Sakura!" llamado efectivo para sacudirla de sus pensamientos, ella espantada soltó la bolsa, dejándola caer fuerte contra el piso. Ino le había gritado, _más de una vez_.

"¡Demonios, Ino-cerda!" Se agachó a recoger sus objetos regados. Se sentía abochornada, y no era por el calor de la playa. Sacudió su cabeza, queriendo arrojar esos calientes recuerdos al fondo de su mente y encerrarlos en el baúl de _'mierda, supéralo'._

" _¡Oh...!_ ¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

No le prestó atención y continuó juntando sus cosas. Recién había tomado su ropa interior y le había puesto de vuelta en la mochila. Lo que sea a lo que Ino se refería no podía ser la gran cosa, no había algo que‒

"¡ _Omg_ Ino, regrésalo!" A la mierda sus demás cosas, porque _sí_ había algo que Sakura no quería que los demás supieran era _eso_. ¡Mucho menos Ino! ‒ _¡Dios primero muerta!_

Pero sí, en sus manos, objeto de silicona de color azul brillante, de buen tamaño y figura inconfundible... —nadie le creería que no era tal, "Eh- eso no es mío..."

Oh, no... Esa sonrisa malvada. "De nada sirve que mientas, Sakura, ¿te consuelas con un dildo?"

 _Mierda_. Tomando mucho aire y exhalando de a poco, Sakura se rindió. Se agachó y tomó sus cosas, luego cuando estuvo de pie de nuevo, dijo,

"Tienes razón, es mío."

"¡Claro que es tuyo! ¡Dios santo! Cuando Naruto-"

"¡No puedes decirlo!" Esta vez su mano tomó el objeto y lo metió al fondo de la mochila, con eso un gran peso cayó de sus hombros. Caminó los pasos que le faltaba hasta llegar a su cuarto. Este no era el mismo que había usado veces anteriores, pero eso era porque esta vez no compartía cama con su ex-novio. Ah, genial más frustración.

Ino le siguió, obviamente a la espera de una explicación.

"¿En serio tengo que decirlo?" Murmuró cansada, su amiga rubia se había instalado en la cama.

"Con lujo de detalle."

"Eres una puerca."

"Pero al menos no soy una frígida. _¡Ops!_ "

 _Paciencia._

¿Qué quería que le dijera? Realmente, no era algo complicado.

"Espera, ¿hace cuánto que usas esto?" Silencio. "Sakura..." se encaminó hasta ella, tomó sus manos con las de ella, en sus ojos azules no estaba la burla poco contenida, su tono era preocupado. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con alguien? Alguien de carne y hueso, no plástico."

 _Oh, no._

"Hum... un par de semanas."

"Nombre. ¿Cómo se llama? Llaman o lo que sea. ¿Dónde fue?"

"Huh... ya sabes... Ju-Jun..."

"¿Qué Jun?"

"Él... está conmigo en-"

"Mientes."

 _Mierda._

Peor que eso. "¡Haruno Sakura! ¡No te has acostado con nadie desde Sasuke!"

"¡Shhh!" Alarmada, sus manos fueron a parar a la boca de la rubia bocona. No necesitaba que los demás escucharan eso. Mucho menos cierto pelinegro.

"Entonces es cierto. ¡Maldición Sakura! Cómo- ¿Cómo has podido? _¡Cinco años sin sexo!_ ¡Estás loca!"

"Exageras. Apenas si serían dos."

"Dos, cinco... _¡veinte!_ ¡Es lo mismo! ¿Cómo has podido vivir sin el dulce éxtasis que un orgasmo provocado por un sexy y ardiente espécimen del sexo opuesto puede dar?"

"Oh por favor, pasé diecisiete años en celibato."

"Tch. No es lo mismo. Además, ¿no fuiste tú y Sasuke quienes luego de desvirgase mutuamente lo hacían como conejos sin parar? No puedes estar a dieta luego de haber probado el dulce sabor carnal. No es lo mismo, como si— _espera_." Ojos muy abiertos, horror en el gesto. Le tomó de los hombros y le sacudió,

"¡Qué diablos, Ino!"

"Sakura. Frente de marquesina, dime... dime que... has estado con alguien más, en algún momento, luego de Sasuke… o antes. No me digas que..."

Sakura rodó sus ojos. Sabía a lo que iba. Quitándose las manos de encima, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, pose altanera,

"Sí Ino." La rubia suspiró de alivio,... hasta que Sakura continuó; "Solo he mantenido relaciones con Sasuke-kun."

El mundo se le caía a Yamanaka Ino. "¡Estás demente! Sakura, han sido novios desde... ¿secundaria? ¡Diez años!"

" _Fuimos_."

"¡¿Sólo con él has tenido sexo?! Y ahora... ahora que puedes darle gusto a tu vena de libertina, te consuelas con un dildo?! _Estás mal_."

"Hey, no todos buscamos sólo sexo."

"Mientes. Oh, vamos. ¿Qué es lo que te ha detenido? Eres atractiva, soltera… ¡doctora en entrenamiento!"

"No es tan sencillo."

"¿Ah no? Usas un escote, sonríes... coqueteas un poco y unos cuantos besos ¡y listo! Te lías una noche y satisfaces tus necesidades. Incluso si quieres una relación-"

"No entiendes. No puedo simplemente caminar hasta un chico y hacer eso que dices."

"Sakura. Sólo es sexo. Usas a alguien, alguien te usa. Calmas y satisfaces tus urgencias... vamos, socializas un poco. No te tiene que gustar la persona. Siempre y cuando mueva sus caderas bien y sepa usar su lengua…" aquí una sonrisa lasciva.

Por este motivo Sakura no le había contado a Ino. Por sus pensamientos tan... _frívolos_. No, era más fácil darse placer a sí misma que exponer su cuerpo y corazón a un desconocido, en lugar de sentirse usada y vacía.

Ya había tenido suficiente con un corazón roto por Sasuke como para luego echar a perder su cuerpo con desconocidos.

Otra cosa era justo aquel mencionado. Sakura no quería que su amiga pensara que su _amigo de silicón_ era usado para mantenerla alejada de nuevos prospectos, pero sí era la solución más sencilla y rápida para ella tras noches sin sueño y días de estrés.

Era flexible, accesible y no le juzgaba.

"De verdad que me duele la cabeza." Ahí estaba, el sutil _vete_. Ino le miró una vez más, ideas y pensamientos que Sakura no tenía fuerza para escuchar.

"Sabes, si aún le quieres, estoy segura de que Sasuke podría-"

"No, Ino. Por favor." Abrió la puerta, esperando hasta que su amiga salió por ella.

Recargó su espalda contra la pared una vez sola, dejando su mente en blanco. No quería pensar en nada.

Fue bastante rato después que escuchó varias personas en el primer piso, ruido y luego música tan fuerte que parecía golpear las paredes.

No, Sakura no tenía fuerza para bajar y fingir ante todos, o la mirada acusadora de Ino... o la indiferencia y sarcasmo de su ex-novio.

* * *

En cualquier otra ocasión Sasuke habría puesto a Naruto en su lugar por hacer tal caos en su casa. Sabía que sus padres no iban a ser tan condescendientes al enterarse de la cantidad de cosas rotas y destrozos que habría en la casa, pero hoy Sasuke lo pasaba por alto.

Estaba afuera, despejando su mente. Pero esto era un poco difícil, la música resonaba por todo el lugar, los gritos y la fiesta reventando el lugar. A pesar del fresco aire que esa noche playera llevaba, su mente no parecía librarse de los pensamientos...

 _"Sakura. Frente de marquesina, dime... dime que... has estado con alguien más... en algún momento, luego de Sasuke, o antes. No me digas que_ ‒ _"_

 _"Sí Ino. Sólo he mantenido relaciones con Sasuke-kun."_

No fue a propósito. Sasuke no fue a espiar y escuchar esa conversación. Casualidad o karma, pero sí. Cada palabra y lo que había escuchado había regado y despertado a esa pequeña esperanza que él había mantenido y ocultado por mucho tiempo.

 _Sakura no ha estado con nadie más desde..._ se detuvo. Sus pensamientos se tornaban peligrosos.

¡Pero, joder! ¡¿Cómo no podía él considerar una oportunidad, si se entraba de eso?!

¡Vamos, era Sakura! Ella quien siempre despertaba el interés de los hombres. Ella quien creaba en Sasuke la necesidad de cuidarla y alejar a los idiotas de ella. Sakura era bella, social y simplemente un sueño... uno al que él tuvo que despertar por una estupidez.

No lo decía en voz alta, pero no había momento en que Uchiha Sasuke no se arrepentía de haber terminado su relación.

Fue en una etapa de duda sobre los pasos a seguir en su vida, y ella había _insinuado_ — de cualquier manera, ambos habían aceptado, para luego verse cara a cara en cada reunión, ignorándose, comportándose como adolescentes ardidos, cuando lo que él más quería era tomarla en brazos y no dejarle ir.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos, recuerdos tan tangibles de su risa, sus ojos brillantes y la palabras de amor infinito que llenaban sus momentos de intimidad...

Su mente recayó más en esto último. Por tanto él estuvo enfurecido con Sakura, más consigo mismo, ante el solo pensamiento de ella con alguien más. Imaginar largo cabello rosa extendido en las sábanas de alguien más, de esos ojos verdes oscurecidos por la pasión y su cuerpo retorciéndose bajo las manos de alguien que no era él...

Pero luego—

 _"Sólo he mantenido relaciones con Sasuke-kun."_ La verdad…

Sólo él. Sólo Sasuke le había dado intimidad y goce. Sólo sus manos y boca le habían llevado a nirvana.

Aunque...

 _"Oh. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?"_ El ofensivo objeto en manos de Ino —porque sí, Sasuke había estado presente desde el inicio— _"De nada sirve que mientas, Sakura, ¿te consuelas con un dildo?"_

El recuerdo le calentó la cara.

No tenía competencia alguna, pero el conocimiento de que Sakura se daba placer ella sola...

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta, queriendo borrar las imágenes mentales que de pronto urgían en su mente. Es con un ruido realmente estruendoso dentro de la casa que le hace mirar hacia allá de nuevo.

Y la vio.

A través de las puertas de cristal, con ropa diferente a la de hace rato, cabello rosa moviéndose con cada paso y postura rígida. Desde que había comenzado esa fiesta improvisada no le había visto. Fue Ino la que bajó unos momentos después que él se escabullera de su lugar tras la puerta de Sakura, y la rubia mencionó que la pelirrosa no bajaría.

" _Quizá es el estrés, o quizá su cuerpo está algo... decaído_." Ojos azules mirando en dirección a Sasuke. Si tan solo supiera que él ya estaba al tanto.

Y aun así los demás continuaron con sus planes de fiesta.

Sasuke seguía observando sin conocimiento de la chica. Sakura pasaba entre esas personas desconocidas —¿Quiénes eran?— De igual forma Sasuke estaba más centrado en su ex-novia que en saber cómo esos tipos habían llegado a su casa. Llamó su atención que Sakura tomó una botella de vodka en sus manos y una lata de soda, dando media vuelta y regresando al segundo piso.

Sola.

Una idea cruzó la mente de Sasuke, y dándole un largo trago a su tercer bebida, que decidió resolver su creciente curiosidad.

* * *

Dado que no podía tomar un largo baño de burbujas, y la gran pereza para siquiera considerar una ducha rápida, Sakura bajó por algo de beber.

 _¡Bingo!_ Victoriosa cuando encontró una botella medio llena de vodka, soda y bocadillos, y regresó a su habitación sin importarle los desconocidos en el lugar. Agradecía no tener que quedarse, y mucho menos dar explicaciones.

Unas horas y ya todos estaban más que entrados en ambiente.

Así pues, en su segundo trago de dulce, _dulce_ bebida alcohólica, se recostó en su cama. La música seguía a gran volumen, las vibraciones atravesando las paredes, ecos como canción de cuna. En su mente llena del suave zumbido provocado por el alcohol que por fin le relajaron.

Tarareaba esa canción pegajosa. Cerró sus ojos y simplemente dejó su mente vagar.

Podía ignorar que la confrontación con Ino sucedió.

Podía hacer como que Sasuke no estaba ahí.

O mejor, que ella no estaba en la casa de él.

 _Casa de playa_ , se corrigió. Sin evitarlo, se recostó de lado, su rostro pegándose a las cobijas e inhalando profundamente.

Pero no podía dormir.

Había urgencia en su sangre, frustración y cierta necesidad provocada por el alcohol...

 _Por algo traje a mis pequeños juguetes conmigo._

Al principio había sido algo incómodo y vergonzoso para ella el siquiera considerar un consolador... pero luego de cierto tiempo sin relaciones y su negación -más bien su imposibilidad para un ligue sin preocupaciones- y gracias a la insistencias y guía de su mentora en el hospital —¡ _te amo Tsunade Shishou_!— Sakura dio su primer paso hacia los juguetes de este tipo.

Rebuscando entre su mochila localizó al señor B -el dildo de silicona azul que Ino había encontrado. Sin embargo logró divisar algo más. Ese pequeño aparato negro tomó su atención y Sakura sopesó la idea de cuál usar.

 _Bah, ¿Por qué no ambos?_

Se recostó en la cama, bajó sus shorts y pantis, y tomó el dildo azul. Seis pulgadas, su textura era artificial, sí, pero luego de tanto ya ni ella podía recordar lo que un verdadero pene se sentía realmente. Aun así pasó sus dedos por la superficie del juguete. Ojos verdes vagando entre los borrosos recuerdos...

Lambió sus labios cuando la imagen de cierto hombre cruzó su mente. _¿Qué está haciendo? ¿O con quién?_ eso último le hizo refunfuñar.

 _Basta, no pienses en nada. es tu momento de atención..._

Se recostó contra los cojines, dándose mayor posición sobre las mismas hasta quedar medio sentada, y separó sus piernas.

Llevó el juguete hasta su vagina, pasándolo por sobre su monte, entre sus labios. Jugaba con él y su otra mano atendiendo su clítoris... luego llevó el dildo hasta su entrada. Introducía la punta un poco... y luego realizaba el mismo recorrido hasta sus labios. De a poco sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a cooperar... Sakura cerró los ojos y continuó con este juego que se daba sola.

Poco a poco fue introduciendo el dildo dentro de ella, su boca entreabierta y respiración detenida. Estaba adentrándose a esto, no había caretas ahora, así que sin importarle o juzgarse a sí misma... se entregó a la fantasía.

Sentía un cuerpo sobre ella... unas manos... aliento sobre su piel y de apoco su pene se introducía en ella con cuidado, con gentileza. Su nombre salía de su boca y Sakura mordió su labio, evitando llamarle ‒luego lo sintió por completo. Se retiraba y volvía a entrar...

Recostó su cabeza por completo, su boca abierta y respiración pesada. Su mano movía el objeto dentro de ella y su mente conjuraba a una sola persona...

 _Oh.. Sasuke..._

* * *

Y la escuchó.

" _Hmmg.., Sasuke…"_

Por sobre la música. Entre gritos y su propio corazón agitado. Escuchó su nombre detrás de esa puerta.

¿Cuándo Sasuke se convirtió en un pervertido que espiaba tras la puerta de su ex? Ni idea, pero ahora no procesaba nada. Nada más que el hecho de que Sakura estaba llamando por él entre gemidos.

Es que‒

 _"Sakura, ¿te consuelas con un dildo?"_

Tragó duro. Ella estaba... complaciéndose. No, ella estaba imaginando que él‒

Su boca estaba seca. Sus shorts de pronto muy apretados y el calor en su cuerpo ya nada tenía que ver con el clima.

Sasuke no se dio cuenta que todo su ser estaba temblando hasta que su mano llegó al picaporte de la puerta y le abrió. No se detuvo a pensar dos veces si esto estaba mal- adentrarse a una recámara donde su ex estaba auto-estimulándose, sin siquiera llamar antes.

Pero él necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos. Comprobar que lo que había escuchado no era más que una calurosa ilusión que su mente cruelmente le— _ah, Santos cielos_.

Era verdad.

La imagen más erótica que jamás presenció. Cabello rosa revuelto, sonrosada y redonda boca entreabierta que murmuraba sinsentidos y su nombre— _"Sasuke,"_

Torso cubierto, pechos que resaltaban de entre su camisa y sobre todo... piernas abiertas con jugos que manchaban sus muslos, pies clavados en la colcha y un par de manos ocupadas en su intimidad. Una de ella se movía violentamente contra determinado punto-su clítoris- mientras la sostenía un objeto azul y grueso... lo incrustaba y sacaba de su vagina, provocando sonidos húmedos que él conocía muy bien.

De nuevo, pasar saliva fue imposible.

Pies pegados al piso, Sasuke sólo atinó a cerrar la puerta tras de sí, y esta vez colocó el seguro.

Estaba mal. Muy mal, era un pervertido que...

 _Al demonio._

¡Su sexy ex-novia estaba penetrándose con un pene artificial y eso era lo más erótico que había presenciado en su jodida vida!

Su miembro se hinchaba por toda esa sangre y excitación que este acto al que era testigo le creaba. Llevó su mano hasta donde sus pantalones, y por sobre la ropa puso su mano. Dolía. Necesitaba saciar esa atención que su amigo ahí abajo reclamaba. Pero se detuvo.

 _Eso_ , una parte aún coherente y respetable de sí le dijo, _esto está mal_. Masturbarte se a costas de su ex...

 _Aunque ella me está usando en sus fantasías... sería bueno si_ — _no, no._

Incómodamente, se aclaró la garganta y logró su cometido.

Sakura se paralizó, mano y miembro de silicona aún dentro de ella, pero abrió sus ojos de golpe, levantó su rostro y—

"¡Oh por el amor de Dios!" Aún con esa cosa medio dentro de ella, Sakura cerró las piernas y trató de tomar lo que sea para cubrirse.

"¡Sasuke maldito degenerado!" enojo ardía en sus mejillas. Moriría de vergüenza.

"Lamento haber... huh-haber interrumpido," ofreció incómodo.

"¡Qué demonios haces aquí! Entrar sin siquiera tocar,-"

"Toqué." Mentira.

"No te creo."

Volvió a aclarase la garganta. "Lo cierto es-"

"No quiero escuchar. Sólo... largo- y haré como que no pasó nada..."

"No es como que no te haya visto antes." Eso le hizo voltear a mirarle, alarmas sondando en su mente. "Sin embargo no esperaba..."

"¿Qué? ¿Esto?" Sacó y mostró el dildo azul, en él una ligera capa de lubricación. De alguna manera la presencia de Sasuke, su interrupción y la vergüenza le hacían estar a la defensiva... y cómo no.

"Lamento romper la imagen de niña pulcra y recta, Sasuke, por lo que mejor-"

"No esperaba que llamaras por mí." Él le interrumpió, sabiendo que ella estaba tomando su comentario de otra manera. De una manera que bloquearía sus intenciones.

"Oh... escuchaste." ella cerró los ojos, ahora sí muy mortificada. Mordió sus labios.

No, de verdad ella no quería llegar a esto. Habría sido mejor si Sasuke solo dijera cosas ofensivas como el patán en el que se había convertido. Así era más fácil- más fácil fingir que le detestaba.

El silencio de ellos era llenado por la música de la fiesta. Todos eran ignorantes del ambiente tenso en esa habitación… excepto ellos dos.

"¿Ocurre seguido?" Preguntó bajo.

"Debo parecerte patética." Sus hombros caídos, evitaba mirarle. Todo calor y placer que llegó a sentir ahora nublado por la realidad y él. "Encerrada de todos, tratando de complacerme yo sola con unos juguetes y..." una risa sin humor y su cabeza negando.

La cercanía de Sasuke fue una inesperada. Pero con unos pasos él estaba junto a ella, tomando asiento en la cama. Una mano tentativa sobre el hombro de ella, miles de corrientes eléctricas pasaron por sus nervios ante el tacto, sin embargo se mantuvo quieta y se maldijo.

"No me importa si usas esas cosas para... relajarte, o... hn, realmente no puedo pensar mucho en eso," _Sólo que verte me dio una erección._ _Pero... estabas tan embelesada..._ _Y dijiste mi nombre_.

No.

"Escuché tu platica con Ino-"

"¡Qué!"

"-Y Sakura, verte me ha puesto duro."

Ojos verdes abriéndose enorme, mirando hasta su regazo y sí...

Su corazón se atoraba en su garganta y ese calor y necesidad entre sus piernas le reclamaba atención. Había estado cerca de un orgasmo y fue interrumpida por‒

La mano en su hombro pesaba más, calaba sus huesos. Y cuando sus ojos se conectaron- verde y negro... que el instante de quietud se cargó de anticipación, calor y necesidad,

¿Quién fue el primero en acercase y conectar los labios? Quién sabe. Sólo sabía que su boca estaba sobre la de él, que ese tacto trajo consigo una explosión de sensaciones que antes sólo revivían en sueños húmedos y que ahora volvía a disfrutar.

 _Sasuke, Sasuke…_ Su boca era exigente y necesitada. El beso torpe pero ansioso. Sakura solo sabía que su mano estaba en su cuello y le atraían más hacia sí.

Manos ansiosas por tocar y re-descubrir, quitando ropa con una rapidez exagerada y tomando lo nunca olvidado.

Sakura estaba sobre su espalda, la boca de Sasuke en su cuello y sus manos en su cadera, en su intimidad... sus dedos adentrándose e imitando los movimientos que le vio a ella hacer con ese dildo. El _clunch_ \- sonido húmedo de sus dedos entrando y saliendo de su vagina mojada y Sakura sólo podía sujetarse más a él.

"Hey, no necesito foreplay," momentos antes ella había hecho eso, "Lo que quiero... es-"

Pero Sasuke se retiró de ella, dejándola vacía por instantes, moviéndose sobre ella y regresando a su posición.

 _Oh,_ confundida, pero él le sonrió en victoria. Pronto lo tendría dentro de ella como había ansiado por tantas noches solitarias y-

"¿Cómo se usa esto?"

"¿Hum?" Bajando la mirada y le volvió a dejar muda.

Sasuke sostenía un artefacto pequeño, ovalado y de color negro, tenía más la forma de un viejo mouse de computadora, pero más pequeño y con un brillante botón en la parte superior.

Entre dedos curiosos él presionó el botón y este artículo comenzó a vibrar. De inmediato una sonrisa traviesa se mostró en él.

"Quizá para después..." ella le apuró, de verdad que quería tenerlo dentro y-

Sasuke le besó con pasión, robándole el aire y calentándome aún más, "¿Por qué no ahora?" Dijo contra sus labios, pero ella no pudo siquiera pensar cuando lo sintió; El exquisito movimiento del vibrador contra su clítoris,

"¡Ah! _Hhmmm.._." mordió sus labios, cerrando los ojos y colgándose fuerte de sus hombros, espalda arqueada, su cuerpo pegándose más al de él.

Sasuke veía fascinado, como su cuerpo no podía mantenerse quieto, retorciéndose ante ese pequeño traste.

Esta visión era igual de estimulante que la anterior, sin embargo le dejaba un poco de nulidad. No ser él quien provocaba dichas muecas y gestos de placer en ella...

Sin embargo ahora que la tenía no dudaría de su presencia ante un simple juguete. Pensado de esta manera, esto quizá le ayude luego. Una mano en su camisa, llevándola hasta arriba y haciendo lo mismo con su sostén, su boca fue directo a su pezón, succionándole y mordiendo, ojos no se movieron de su rostro y sus atenciones seguían en ella, usando ese vibrador. Sentía su pulso acelerado y el calor de su piel, como ella se removía, luchaba inútilmente contra el placer que le estaba dando.

Fue un grito ahogado y los espasmos en su cuerpo que Sasuke reconocía ella habían tenido un orgasmo.

Cuerpo lánguido y párpados cerrados. Jadeando tratando de recuperar el aire y consciencia.

Ella era hermosa. Cabello rosa despeinado, sudor perlando su blanca y sonrosada piel. Cada curva expuesta, cada centímetro de ella era majestuoso... más así, cansada y complacida.

Pero la erección de Sasuke exigía atención, y escuchar y ver a Sakura gimotear y retorcerse de placer solo aumentaba su necesidad de masturbarse. Así, tomó su miembro y comenzó a frotar el glande… animado por la imagen de ella agotada, de sus pechos subiendo y bajando, del cuerpo expuesto que había extrañado.

La lucidez volvía a sus cristalinos ojos verdes, tratando de enfocarse en su ex-novio.

"Sasuke..." su mano tomó su lugar y comenzó a acariciar su miembro. su mano aún temblaba pero el tacto era bien recibido por él.

"Fóllame duro y profundo." las pecaminosas palabras salieron de ella al mismo momento en que abría sus piernas, se exhibía y entregaba a él.

Un gruñido dejó los labios de Sasuke al instante y se abalanzó contra ella. Tomando con brusquedad ambas piernas con sus manos, separándolas aún más y acomodándose entre ellas, Sakura tomó su miembro erecto con su mano- ah, era más grande y grueso que su juguete- y lo posicionó justo donde más le ansiaba.

No hubo espera, con una rápida y fuerte estocada Sasuke le penetró, duro, profundo, como ella pidió... como hace tanto había extrañado...

" _Hjmmm_...sí, así… Sasuke.." la presión caliente y el placer de ser llenada por él, suspirando, casi ronroneando con goce. Dios, como le había extrañado.

"Sakura," sus rostros tan cerca, Sasuke se cernía sobre ella y Sakura ya le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, juntándolo más.

Sus alientos chocaban y sus caderas danzaban en un balé caliente, riguroso y laborioso que hace tanto habían olvidado. Simplemente se movían contra el otro, las caderas de ella tomando el ritmo rápido que él marcaba. Sintiéndolo hasta el fondo, caliente y tieso dentro de ella. Era tan diferente a complacerse sola.

Esto era fuego líquido. Sentir su grueso miembro expandiendo sus paredes, robaba su aire y calentaba su vientre. Sentirlo penetrarla con fuerza y ansiedad, sintiendo la necesidad de él, a la par de ella... hasta lo más profundo _... duro, rápido..._ su mente se borraba y solo su cuerpo era consciente. Porque Sasuke estaba con ella ‒dentro de ella, llenándola por completo, _una y otra y otra vez..._

Sus dedos se clavaban en su piel, así como las manos de él marcando la de su cadera, su cintura... _todo_.

Y lo sentía, sentía el cúmulo de lava líquida y nervios en su vientre, su mente ligera y el hormigueo en todos sus miembros.

Sasuke le tomaba tan desesperado, explayando su propia necesidad y frustración con sus embestidas duras... el puro y crudo placer que su cuerpo, carne contra carne, corazones pares... él junto en ella

 _"Ya casi.. casi...hhhnng..."_ echó su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo sus plegarias y en ellas el nombre de su amor, _Sasuke, Sasuke…_ ella rogaba por llegar a nirvana

Mil nervios juntándose en su centro y estallando en una fuga de calor y luz.

"Oh dios, Dios _Sasuke-ahhh_ ," dedos clavándose en él. El real Sasuke, no otra ilusión erótica. Atrayéndolo hasta ella, hasta que sus fosas nasales se inundaban de su exquisito afrodisíaco y sus pulmones se recuperaban.

Sakura también lo escuchaban, como de sus labios su nombre y promesas de amor se pronunciaban, mientras las ondas de placer continuaban llegando... los movimientos de Sasuke contra ella eran desesperados y desiguales, sus penetraciones descontroladas y su cuerpo tensándose... su boca mordiendo con fuerza la piel del hombro de Sakura, pero más que dolor... otro tipo de placer volvió a calentar su interior al saber que él había llegado a su propio clímax. Por ella. Nadie más.

.

.

Desde que él se había ido, era como si Sakura bailara sola. Sasuke era el único que podía excitarle, follarla y hacerle sentir completa.

"Hey, Sasuke..." sus respiraciones se habían regularizado, su espalda seguía contra el colchón y él seguía dentro de ella. Luego de la bruma de placer, de a poco las cosas iban cayendo en su lugar. "No usaste condón, ¿cierto?"

"..." silencio.

"Al menos no te corriste dentro..."

"Hn..." él ni siquiera se dignó a contestar. "¿tú estás con las pastilla aún...?"

"¡Como si la fuera a necesitar con mis juguetes!"

Sakura golpeó su cabeza contra los cojines, no tanta euforia y más preocupación en su mente. ¿Que si luego de esto...-

Y los brazos de Sasuke le rodearon de nuevo, atrayéndole y cambiando sus posiciones. Sakura montada sobre él, desnuda, sonrojada y con gesto de preocupación en su rostro. _Hermosa_. No podía pensar él otra cosa. Su mano fue detrás de su cabeza, inclinándola y acercando sus rostros, sus labios en los de ella, besando sus palabras y dudas...

"Deberías lucir más preocupado, ¡es algo serio, Sasuke-kun!" el reproche de ella pasó de largo para él al escuchar llamarle de esa manera. Sasuke sólo besó con más entusiasmo, sintiéndose excitado de nuevo. Dios, le seguía amando tanto.

Sus manos en sus caderas, elevándole un poco y Sakura le sintió, su miembro endureciéndose. Muy a pesar del reciente dilema, ella bajó y le tomó de apoco, esta vez marcando ella el ritmo de este baile.

" _Hmm_..." _sí, esto es delicioso..._

"En realidad, no está en mis planes dejarte ir de nuevo." Sasuke concluyó su conversación anterior.

No había más que decir, no cuando su _novia_ le montaba con tanta vehemencia.

.

.

* * *

 _ASKJASHKAHA_ ¡Mi favorito hasta ahora! Rws? ❣️


	5. Young Blood

**[.PINK LEMONADE.]**

 **-Prompt: Doggy/ en cuatro**

 **-Sasusaku Genin**

 **-Summary: No venganza, no odio… sólo placer y… no se atrevían a llamarle amor.**

 **NA:** Sinceramente nunca estuvo en mi lista de cosas por hacer. A lo que sé... esto es fetiche de muchos...

* * *

 **.Young Blood.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, ¿sabías que un beso es diez veces más efectivo que la morfina para reducir el dolor?"

Todo comenzó con eso. Un intento de charla por parte de ella para atraer su atención, mientras estaban junto a ese conocido puente en espera de sus compañeros.

Antiguamente Sasuke pasaba por alto este tipo de conversaciones que su compañera de cabello rosa iniciaba, pero luego de los eventos en el bosque de la muerte y el sello maldito en su piel, Sasuke comenzó a ser más... _tolerante_ con la chica.

Lo cierto era que Sakura era una de las personas importantes de él. El evento ya antes mencionado influyó mucho para que Sasuke aceptara ese hecho, pues anteriormente pasaba que los proclamados afectos que Sakura alegaba tener por él eran _superficiales_. Después de todo, era una soñadora que no conocía la vida difícil, ¿Qué iba ella a saber de él cómo para "quererle"?

Molesta, irritante, boba... Sasuke le había dicho así unas tantas veces, pero ahora las descripciones carecían de malicia.

Su mano sujetando la de él, ‒retorciéndose de dolor hasta la inconsciencia‒ defendiéndolo de adversarios contra los que no podía.

La inteligencia, su habilidad natural para el genjutsu y control de chakra habían sido los principales motivos por los que Sasuke llegaba a respetar a Sakura, sin embargo desde que se volvieron compañeros de equipo, su presencia se convirtió en una constante que ya no era tan molesta.

Y le costaba ser sincero consigo mismo en cierto aspecto, y este era... que en realidad sabía que ella era bonita. Todo lo involucrado a sentimientos era arrojado a un baúl lejos de su consciencia y prioridades.

Sin embargo, había ocasiones en que _otro_ tipo de aspecto corría por su mente y no siempre podía evitarlo.

"También puede liberar dopamina, epinefrina, norepinefrina, endorfina-"

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" Le interrumpió con tono aburrido.

"Soy una Kunoichi,"

 _Obviamente._ Él aguantó el resoplar molesto ante la obviedad.

"Debo saber este tipo de cosas. Conocer el cuerpo y su funcionamiento."

Esta vez Sasuke no evitó bufar. "¿También sabes que las Kunoichi son quienes llevan a cabo mayormente misiones de seducción? a menos que tu plan sea matarles con charlas."

La vio retorcerse, y sin notarlo le fue un tanto hilarante verla en tal estado. "A veces, me gustaría no verme obligada a tal... más adelante."

Y el pensamiento fue desagradable para él. Tenía razón, ser Ninja, Kunoichi, involucraba más que simples misiones de encontrar gatos y escoltar personas. Asesinar, espionaje... todo parecía ser aceptado sin mucho pensamiento, aun así había más misiones que esas.

Le miró de soslayo, y pensar en misión de seducción, le provocó incomodidad en el estómago y preocupación.

Aun así, no diría en voz alta su desacuerdo y molestia por Sakura realizando tales.

 _Es decir, quizá ella decida que esto no es lo suyo y se dedique a otra cosa. Porque sin duda no quiero pensar que mi futura-_

Alto. Un pensamiento que ni siquiera dejó terminar de formularse en su mente fue detenido y sacudido de su mente. O al menos eso trató.

 _¡¿Qué demonios?!_

"Tch."

Sasuke cruzó sus brazos, la irritación muy clara en sus facciones, e intentó borrar todo rastro de lo que había pensado. _Que estupidez._

Pero era difícil, Sakura seguía a su lado ‒medio sonrojada y parloteando de cosas que Sasuke había dejado de escuchar.

Sí, el pensamiento fue tonto, ‒quizá algo típico de alguien simplón como Naruto‒, porque sólo el asesinar a su hermano ( _venganza,venganza,venganza)_ , era la mayor prioridad para Sasuke.

Sin embargo, no era del todo ridículo. _Porque luego de que termine... aún está mi deseo de restaurar el clan._ Aah, subconscientemente él ya había escogido a la personas para ayudarle en _eso._

El calor en sus mejillas fue otra cosa que no pudo evitar.

Era un adolescente, no podía controlar esas reacciones físicas.

"Sakura," le llamó, interrumpiendo las propias cavilaciones de ella. Estaba hablando sin pensar, él también. Porque de repente la urgencia de _'¿Qué sucede si ella no se retira? ¿Y si no estoy presente para protegerla?'_ le abordó. Ni él podría negar una misión, eran shinobis primero que otra cosa, y _ese_ tipo de misiones eran comunes entre las Kunoichis...

"Tus habilidades distan mucho de lo que se espera. Sería mejor si..." ¿Cuantas veces le había dicho eso? Varias. Y así también, ella parecía saber lo que le diría. Nada bueno.

La culpabilidad fue lo que le hizo dar este giro de trama,

"...Sería mejor si practicaras."

Alarmas sonaban en su cabeza. Eso era lo último que él quería que ella hiciera; incentivarla a eso. _No_ , sin embargo la mirada afligida de ella cambió a curiosidad e interés, luego,

"Debería buscar más libros, quizá si le digo a Kakashi-sensei-"

"Espera." Primero fue su mano sobre su muñeca, luego su voz preocupada y al final la consciencia de su tacto. Le soltó de inmediato, miró hacia otro lado y su máscara de fastidio de regreso en él, "Quizá... pueda ayudarte."

"¡Eh!" Luego ella estaba muy cerca, sorprendiendo al Uchiha al punto de dejar caer sus defensas y verle. En sus ojos verdes la ilusión, pasar más tiempo con él era algo que ella siempre deseó. Luego fue que se dio cuenta a lo que se refería, cuando sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo.

* * *

Muchas veces Sasuke hablaba sin pensar. Su temperamento siempre ganaba y no reflexionaba antes de abrir la boca y dejar salir lo que en su mente estaba. Muchas de esas acciones provocaba molestia hacia las personas a su alrededor ‒mayormente hería a Sakura, provocaba peleas con Naruto o llamadas de atención de Kakashi, y mucho desprecio en otros quienes realmente no eran de la importancia de él.

 _"Quizá pueda ayudarte..."_ fue su intento de proteger a Sakura, ‒o más bien, la inocencia de la chica, posesivo como era él, Sasuke creía eso era algo que era de su pertenecía: el afecto de la pelirrosa y atenciones... y quien sabe lo que sucedería después.  
Entonces no le había parecido del todo agradable cuando pensó en ella pidiéndole ayuda a Kakashi -él _leía_ porno, era un pervertido. O peor aún, Naruto. O cualquier otro. De una u otra manera, era desagradable.

Eso y... eso y que él tenía curiosidad. Por las mañanas cuando despertaba de un agitado sueño y su cuerpo incómodo, Sasuke pensaba y sentía muy consciente de las sensaciones en su cuerpo.

Y no era ajeno a los cambios físicos de la misma Sakura. Su atención a veces se retenía más de lo debido en ella, sus movimientos y cuerpo.

El "estudio" que realizaba con ella sólo incrementó todo lo anterior. La tensión palpable, el calor intolerable y simplemente... _sucedió_.

Se dejó atrás las miradas y sueños húmedos, y el contacto físico inició entre sesiones de estudio, momentos robados cuando ambos estaban alejados de todos.

La primera vez que tuvieron relaciones fue un tanto _incómodo_ , doloroso para ella y en realidad palidecía un poco a lo esperado. En las sesiones anteriores donde sólo se besaban, estimulaban y tocaban la excitación y calor era demasiado, y su primera vez no había logrado lo mismo.

Pero sí ocurrió algo más; insatisfacción.

No había logrado erradicar la curiosidad, calor y tensión; Lo había aumentado. Pensamientos con esas situaciones, recuerdos y deseos afloraban en sus mentes. Lo hicieron una segunda vez. Una tercera, y el placer fue descubierto de manera total.

La práctica hace al maestro...

No importaba lo jóvenes que fueran.

Había cierto grado de éxtasis que le provocaba a Sasuke estar de esta manera con Sakura. Como su corazón se aceleraba y sus manos temblaban por el deseo de recorrer su cuerpo, como de momentos no era consciente de donde terminaba él y donde empezaba ella, pero cuando Sakura gimoteaba su nombre, todos sus sentidos se ampliaban y su atención era en ella. El placer que ella le daba.

Lo que él le daba.

Sus encuentros a puertas cerradas se hicieron una constante.

Un baile previo entre ellos cuando él era paciente y ella juguetona, pero en esa ocasión no fue así.

 _"Sakura."_

A Sasuke la gustaba el tacto de su palma contra la tersa piel de ella. Como melocotones, frágil, suave... Sus pechos eran pequeños, su palma les abarcaba demasiado, pero aun así su mano se cerraba sobre ellos, ‒igual su otra mano‒ y apretaba con brusquedad. Su rostro adentrándose entre su corto cabello rosa y aspirando este aroma que era tan de ella, mezclado con el de ambos, el de su acto.

"Sakura."

" _Ahh.. mhh_ ,"

Su mano derecha era insistente en el pezón de ella, mientras la otra recorría su costado... Bajaba y subía con reverencia, hasta finalmente posarse en su cadera. A duras penas si podían considerarse adolescentes, pero había cierta redondez en las caderas de Sakura, su cuerpo poco a poco se formaba en el de una mujer, y a Sasuke le gustaban esas suaves y sutiles curvas.

Su boca era insistente en su cuello, los besos húmedos dieron paso a pequeñas mordidas, y con cada succión de su boca en su piel con intención de marcarle, sus manos le sujetaban con más brusquedad.

" _h-ah!_ -¡Sasuke-kun!" Y que ella no podía evitar llamarle, la necesidad, un poco de dolor, pero la excitación era irracional, su cuerpo aceptaba cada toque... él encendía fuego y lo avivaba con cada atención brindada.

La cama no era un gran soporte para ambos, no cuando ella estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, manos sujetándose a los brazos de él, y todo el peso de Sasuke contra ella. Sus besos eran apasionados, su pecho contra su espalda, que Sakura por momentos sentía irse de bruces.

Una mano zafándose del brazo de él, cuando la mano de Sasuke que estaba en la cadera de ella bajó aún más hasta pasar entre sus piernas y adentrarse en sus labios menores.

" _j-Uhm!"_ ella mordió su labio, parpados fuertemente cerrados cuando sus dedos rugosos se adentraron más, recorrieron su labia y separaron sus pliegues, jugando con ellos y casi adentrándose a ella.

Sus piernas dolían. Medio separadas soportaba todo su peso con ellas, y cada vez Sasuke le iba inclinado más hacia al frente, de pronto una sola mano no sería suficiente para evitar que su cara se fuera contra el colchón.

No lo habían hecho de esta manera. Las demás ocasiones habían sido _más comunes_ ; ella sobre su espalda y Sasuke sobre ella, pero en esa ocasión Sasuke no la reclinó sobre el colchón, la había besado hasta doblegar sus piernas y encender su cuerpo para luego gírala frente a él, desvestirle y besar su cuerpo hasta tenerla así, ella dándole la espalda y él comenzando una nueva sesión.

La joven Genin no podía objetar mucho cuando los labios de aquel que siempre quiso dejaban suaves besos en sus hombros, cuando eran voraces en su cuello y sus manos atendían sus pezones y su clítoris.

Y aun esto,

"Sakura... coloca tu otra mano al frente." Su voz y aliento caliente contra su oído, otro tipo de escalofrió recorrió su igual vehemente cuerpo.

Hizo como le dijo, y ambas palmas contra el colchón. El acto hizo que parte de su cabello se fuera hacia adelante, enmarcando su rostro y Sasuke continuó sobre ella, repartiendo besos cálidos y mojados en su nuca de ella. Sakura suspiró, regresando al placer que le daba.

La mano que atendía sus pechos se movió de dirección, imitando la otra que seguía estimulando su vagina, y recorrió su vientre, luego sintió toda su palma explayada sobre el mismo, infligiendo presión y así mismo comandando a su cuerpo a moverse más hacia arriba y adelante.

El desapego de su cuerpo femenino con la cama fue poco, pero lo suficiente para darle más campo a él. Sus dedos jugaban en ella, la humedad en sus labios la lubricación que necesitaba, y con ayuda de su índice y dedo medio él separó sus pliegues, su pelvis hacia adelante y Sakura lo sintió; su miembro pasando de entre sus nalgas y tocando su entrada. Sasuke no esperó, no preguntó o dijo cosa alguna, sólo su cuerpo moviéndose hacia adelante y su necesitado miembro adentrando por completo en ella.

"¡ _Aah-a!,"_ como si le golpearan, su cuerpo moviéndose hacia adelante por el impacto y la dolorosa y deliciosa sensación de su pene adentrándose en su estrecha cavidad. La insistencia en él, la brusquedad y tenacidad, haciéndose espacio en su vagina aun pequeña, que Sakura apuñó las sabanas bajo sus manos, gemidos de dolor y tinte de placer de su boca salían. Sus ojos se abrían grandes, lagrimas amenazaban con salir pero ella sólo invocaba fuerza en sus manos mientras el placer se expandía.

De nuevo la mano de Sasuke en sus pezones, tratando de distraerla del dolor, se mantuvo quieto dentro de la niña, esperando porque ella se acostumbrara a la intrusión de él dentro de su intimidad, o que el dolor bajara.

Pero era muy difícil para Sasuke mantenerse así mucho tiempo.

"E-está bien‒" voz ronca, palabras cortadas, Sakura giró su rostro para tratar de ver el de él. Viendo en este chico su ceño contraído de deseo contenido y frustración, ira, violencia, orgullo, Sasuke era... _Simplemente‒_ "Quiero... quiero sentirte moverte..."

Sus labios castos manchándose por palabras así...

Sasuke pasó saliva de manera difícil, luego, "Quiero intentar..." él no concluyó, pero ella asintió, mordía su labio, conteniéndose también. Ella también lo necesitaba.

 _‒Sí, él_ era simplemente importante.

La mano en su espalda fue gentil, inclinándola aún más hacia el frente, él mismo removiéndose y saliendo de ella... La fricción fue _deliciosa_.

Apenas si Sakura se había puesto en cuatro cuando Sasuke ya estaba sobre ella. Manos en sus caderas, manteniendo la estabilidad, y luego penetrándola de nuevo.

 _Entraba, salía, entraba, salía..._ cada vez más rápido luego de tomar un ritmo.

Esto era diferente. Ambos lo sentía, como su miembro se deslizaba más profundo en la calidez, su pelvis chocando fuerte contra sus nalgas..., como el cuerpo delgado de ella se movía hacia adelante con la insistencia de sus penetraciones, ‒y eran las manos posesivas de Sasuke quienes le mantenían en su lugar.

Sakura sujetaba con fuerza las cobijas, como si con esto su mente no se fuera a deslizar tan pronto a ese brillante y caótico lugar que él provocaba con cada intrusión y golpe. Sasuke era descontrolado, era fuerte y tosco, y por momentos así, de intimidad secreta, que él era completamente de ella.

No venganza, no odio... sólo placer y... ‒Sakura no se atrevía a llamarle amor, pero sentía la conexión entre sus cuerpos y muy dentro, un tipo de emoción muy fuerte. Ella era especial para él, ¿cierto?

"¡ _Aah!"_ una penetración particularmente fuerte que logró pegar un punto dentro de ella, sorbió su propia saliva mientras sentía su pulso chocar en su acalorada cabeza.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, su aliento entrecortado y cada extremidad de su cuerpo era rodeada de calor, sensación de hormigueo y desenfoco.

Ella se quemaba, sentía... _sentía_ como si fuera a ser arrancada en dos, en esta habitación donde sus nombres, donde sus gemidos de placer y los sonidos guturales de él se mezclaban con los ruidos de sus cuerpos chocando erráticamente, ‒sonido de fondo en un par de jóvenes con mentes cegadas de todo excepto el éxtasis de estas actividades.

 _Más, más..._ porque Sasuke no se daba cuenta, porque su mente hace mucho se había borrado y sólo se guiaba por intentos y deseos que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de satisfacer. Y sólo la placentera sensación de su cavidad pequeña apretando su engrosado pene, la fricción ante el caliente desliz de su miembro dentro de Sakura.

Deseo carnal, curiosidad y egoísmo le envolvía.

La complacía, sus gemidos de placer lo indicaban, y su cuerpo se apoyaba más al de ella, donde sus delgados brazos perdieron el poder, y ahora ella se apoyaba con sus codos, manos extendidas frente a sí misma, cuerpo inclinado y trasero levantado. El hermoso camino de su columna, desde su desordenado y húmedo cabello, hasta el redondo trasero que se ofrecía, ondulando con cada penetración descontrolada de él.

Sus cuerpos perlados en sudor, brillantes por el más placentero de los actos...

Él sentía su corazón errático, su sangre acumulada y su aliento cada vez más incontrolable. Sus manos duras clavándose en la piel delicada, agregando más marcas al frágil cuerpo.

Sasuke sólo se movía más y más violento, la colisión de sensaciones se aproximaba y él, más que nada, quería llegar ahí.

Pegó con más fuerza, _más duro y más, más_ , simplemente más... contra ella.

" _Sakura-!_ " entre dientes apretados y ojos cerrados por el doloroso placer...

"Sasu—" ella, su grito seco amortiguado debido a su rostro enterrado sobre la cama, la tensión, el remueve de su cuerpo, y luego su miembro siendo estrechado por su interior, como si fuera estirado y presionado, lo que le hizo perder compostura y fuerza... parte del calor fue evacuado de él, su orgasmo pegó tan fuerte como había sido con ella, y ante su mente nublada y cuerpo estimulado... sus movimientos desenfrenados cambiaron a unos desiguales, mientras se corría dentro de la chica.

Vaciándose, cansado, hizo lo que pudo para no caer sobre ella ‒quien ya estaba tumbada por completo bajo él. Deslizó fuera su miembro, a su vez que los fluidos salían, y parte de los mismos cubrían su ahora flácido pene.

Moverse era difícil, requería demasiado esfuerzo y Sasuke se sentía demasiado débil, aun así trató de no ser muy brusco o descuidado alrededor de Sakura. Tomó la colcha olvidada a la orilla de la cama, e imitando su postura, se recostó junto a ella, usando dicha cobija para tratar de cubrirles.

Sus cuerpos aun húmedos, pero la temperatura bajaba de ellos. Él inclinó su rostro para verle. Sus parpados cerrados, pero entre sus largas y oscuras pestañas, Sasuke podía ver lagrimas atoradas.

Sasuke sentía que debía decir algo ‒muchas cosas, en realidad‒ sin embargo no podía obligarse a decir algo que no sabía. Momentos así, cuando el silencio llegaba y sus ritmos cardíacos se controlaban y el cuerpo de Sakura se movía despacio con cada subir y bajar de su pecho, que Sasuke podía sentir una capa de expectativa y deseos envolverles.

Pero él no vocifero sus pensamientos. Mantuvo sus labios cerrados, observando el colorido en su rostro que asemejaba el tono de su cabello.

Sólo acercó su rostro hasta que sus narices se tocaron, ante esto sus parpados revolotearon y ojos verdes brillantes se fijaron en él.

Podía ver en ellos, ella esperaba algo.

Pero en este punto, era mejor ignorar eso... eran demasiado jóvenes para lo que ya había comenzado, y a pesar de esto las metas que él tenía no se habían disipado. Un amargo pensamiento en él, por lo que mejor movió su rostro levemente, consiguiendo que sus narices se rozaran, un tipo de caricia más tierna e inocente, y al menos consiguió una gentil sonrisa en ella.

Con esos ojos verdes que gritaban emociones que él no iba a reconocer aun.

Lo que necesitaba, era tiempo.

.

.

.

* * *

Ha de ser el mayor tiempo donde de verdad no escribo ni publico algo. Tuve un problema, no de punto creativo, créanme que tengo varios borradores, pero estas semanas fue difícil… no tenía interés por escribir, bien sí quería hacerlo, pero el ánimo y energía no estaba.

Fuera de broma, díganme que les pareció… ¿Aborrecieron esta temática? ¿Quieren volver a leerla? ¿Quieren expresar opiniones y deseos? Recuerden, esta antología es de fetiches, 🐍🌸🍋💦😏

¿Saben? pensé en hacer este one-shot una historia independiente, me surgieron varios escenarios...

Hablando de cosas sabrosas, pasen a leer las malteadas de mi compita, ( **Sasuke's milfshake** de **Akiiko-chan** ) y las **Ensaladas** de **Hikari.** ❣️


	6. If Walls Could Talk

**[.PINK LEMONADE.]**

 **Prompt:** Chained/ encadenado

 **CharaSaku**

 **Summary:** Charasuke siempre tenía esa fastidiosa sonrisa petulante, y Sakura estaba cansada. Era hora de que ella le diera su merecido.

* * *

 **.If Walls Could Talk.**

 **.**

* * *

Si las paredes de esa habitación pudieran hablar, la imagen de ella— medio tsundere, digna y regia, —sería realmente manchada. Las madres en Konoha no dejarían a sus hijos cerca de la chica, los vecinos dejarían de saludarla amistosamente y en su lugar lanzarían miradas chismosas, señalando. La imagen de la bella, trabajadora y orgullosa hija de los fallecidos héroes de la aldea de Konoha caería de la gracia de todo aquel que le admira y respeta.

 _Y es que algunas cosas deben mantenerse secretas…_

* * *

Su mente poco a poco dejaba de sentirse ligera y nublada, su respiración seguía siendo algo laboriosa y todo su cuerpo se sentía tan débil, algo adolorido, pero sobre todo aun sentía las vibraciones que el reciente orgasmo le había dado. Toda ella se sentía calurosa y sudada, no era para menos, considerando su posición actual y lo que hasta hace unos momentos habían estado haciendo.

Con letargo abrió sus ojos, moviéndose y enfocándose en su acompañante.

Sasuke se había retirado de encima de ella, medio reclinado contra la cabecera, una sonrisa complaciente en sus labios, atención en su miembro. Sakura le observó en silencio, aun tratando de recuperar toda la consciencia y voz. Él era apuesto, claro… y el imbécil lo sabía. Pero su belleza iba más allá de su rostro, hasta su cuerpo. Formado por el arduo trabajo como ninja, músculos marcados y buenas proporciones, todo él era orgullo y envidia masculina, cosa que el idiota siempre usaba a favor para atraer la atención de las féminas.

Una breve tonada de sus labios salía, mientras su mano deslizaba el condón recién usado de su aun duro miembro. Ante la vista, Sakura resintió el palpitar caliente en sus regiones bajas. Se abofeteó mentalmente, no era propio ese tipo de pensamientos.

Pero queda algo fuera de lugar, considerando el estado actual…

Pero no podía evitar, la imagen que había visto fue un detonante, y la necesidad de satisfacer este calor regresó a ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza —de poco sirvió, porque aun en su mente reproducía la imagen de su mano masculina bajando el delgado látex lubricado y con semen que cubría el duro pene de Sasuke.

No se conocía a sí misma, nunca antes creyó que hubiera un lado de ella que pudiera ser así de… _incorrecto_.

Claro, el coito era un acto natural del ser humano, pero desde que ella comenzó a salir con el individuo en cuestión, este acto no comenzó con la idea de reproducirse. Y es que desde el primer beso entre ellos una chispa se encendió y recorrió sus cuerpos, propagándose y creciendo hasta ser una llamarada de lujuria hambrienta del contacto físico y la complementación. Desde jóvenes entre ellos existía una tensión, y ahora que Sakura había aceptado sus sentimientos por el mayor coqueto sin vergüenza de la aldea, Sasuke no había puesto freno en cuanto a expresar y demostrar el deseo que por ella sentía.

Sus manos siempre tocando su cuerpo, como si no pudiera tener suficiente de ella. Esas manos ásperas pasando por cada curva de su cuerpo, sosteniendo y mallugando partes de ella que ni la misma Sakura había explorado. Su boca, con esa irritante media sonrisa socarrona, posándose en su piel, abriéndose y capturando sus labios, sus pezones, sus labios bajos... todo lo que estuviera expuesto, saboreándole, haciéndole sentir tanta calor y lujuria hasta que estas llenaban su cabeza y ella perdía el juicio. Siempre tan atento y entregado a ella, a darle placer y borrarle la mente.

Recordar cada vez que ellos han tenido sexo, caliente, rudo, crudo y placentero sexo…

 _Y luego la sonrisa socarrona de él._

Y esto último creó un hilo de nuevos pensamientos en ella.

Algo incómoda por eso, hizo memoria. Sakura buscó entre memorias de experiencias, pero no podía recordar con exactitud las veces que Sasuke se mostrara desecho y descompuesto luego del sexo. Es decir, él la dejaba exhausta, ella perdía el decoro y la vergüenza siempre le atacaba al recordar sus gritos y suplicas, mientras que Sasuke… ese idiota sólo sonreía con complacencia.

 _Es como si el pudiera reducirme en pudin con una sola atención, y yo no logro lo mismo con él. Como si él me estuviera haciendo un favor y yo… ¿y si yo realmente no provoco nada en él?_

Y esta conclusión sólo le daba a ella un mal sentir.

"¡Oh, demonios!" La exclamación de él le despertó de su ensueño, y abriendo los ojos Sakura miró alarmada a su novio.

Manos en ambos lados de su cabello alborotado, Sasuke parecía pasar por una gran desesperación.

Asustada, se sentó en la cama, pensando lo peor. "¿Qué sucede?"

"¡No, Sakura…! ¡Se acabaron los condones!"

Como sintiendo que la idiotez de su novio pesara sobre su cuerpo, Sakura de dejó caer en un golpe sordo contra el colchón.

"Estúpido Charasuke, creí que sería algo malo."

 _Como que el condón se hubiera roto._

"¡Pero Sakura, es malo!" Con pucheros en su tono, él se dejó caer junto a ella, y no perdiendo oportunidad tomó su cuerpo y lo acercó al de él. Sus brazos fuertes rodeando los hombros de ella, él comenzó a lloriquear.

"¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_ Sólo lo hicimos dos veces hoy, y aun estoy duro, _Sakuraaaa, ¿Qué_ haré?"

Sakura exhaló algo irritada, no por la falta de condones, sino más bien por la actitud del chico. Charasuke muchas veces era tan molesto, haciéndole cuestionar a ella ¿ _cómo demonios_ podría estar enamorada de éste chiste?

Como respuesta, su cuerpo respingó ante la sensación tintineante que los labios de él provocaban, pues su boca dejó de moverse al decir tonterías, para ahora repartir besos en su cuello expuesto. Ella mordió sus labios, perdiéndose momentáneamente en las acciones de él en el cuerpo de ella, soltando un suspiro y dejando caer sus defensas de nuevo.

Sasuke siempre tenía ese control sobre ella, siempre lograba que su buen juicio se hiciera papilla y que su cuerpo se abriera y le diera la bienvenida.

"Viendo el lado bueno, sin ellos se siente bien… ¿no es así, Sakura? te gusta sentirme sin barreas entre nosotros, te gusta sentir mi duro pene deslizarse dentro de ti, ¿verdad…?"

Dios, su ritmo cardíaco comenzó a acelerarse ante sus palabras, y ese calor que le había sofocado regresaba. Quería que él le llenara de nuevo.

Sus ojos verdes se hicieron pesados por el deseo, ella estaba por acceder y separar sus piernas para él de nuevo, pero el ver esa media sonrisa en su rostro —la petulancia y seguridad en él, porque sabía que sus palabras eran suficientes para tenerla a ella dispuesta y entregada, y todo esto fue un corto en la mente de ella, de repente ya no tan nublada por sus intentos físicos.

 _Como si él me estuviera haciendo un favor y yo… ¿y si yo realmente no provoco nada en él?_

 _Nada…_

Otro tipo de calor se adentró a su sistema. Y su palma hizo contacto con el rostro de él cuando Sasuke se inclinaba a besar sus labios.

Estruendoso y doloroso golpe, empujando al chico más allá que unos cuantos centímetros, y el sofocado grito de dolor de él.

¿Qué importaba el poderoso sharingan ante la molestia de su novia? Más si su usuario estaba todo caliente y distraído con la ya mencionada.

" _¡Ouch,_ Sakura!"

* * *

Un par de días después y ella no podía deshacerse del mal pensamiento. ¿De dónde salía esta repelente idea de que Sasuke no le tomaba en serio?

Bueno, él siempre actuó así con las chicas, principal motivo por el que ella le rechazó por años, creía que solo jugaba.

 _Es que parece que soy su juguete. Como una muñeca a la que puede hacer a su antojo… ¡idiota, idiota!_

Estaba harta de pensar eso. Estaba harta de que aquel idiota le molestara incluso cuando no estaba presente. ¡ _Maldición, maldición_ , ella era la hija del antiguo Hokage, discípula del actual, Kunoichi destacable y ninja medico prodigio a sus dieciocho años, no era una puberta calenturienta e insegura!

Eso último se lo repetía constantemente, a ver si así se lo creía.

Lo cierto es que esta vez, más que nunca, Sakura podía decir que tenía problemas de chicos. ¿Problemas amorosos? Bah, sólo se trataba de Charasuke.

Sí, su novio. La única persona con la que se veía en un futuro y el único al que su corazón parecía aferrarse —a pesar de la oposición de su mente—, _él era importante_. Y el que Sakura sintiera que para él ella no significaba lo mismo, que ella no tenía control de su cuerpo como el Uchiha lo tenía del de ella… ¿Qué si un día decidía que ella era demasiado aburrida y le dejaba? así de zorro que era.

Bien, dolía su pecho.

Estaba esta confusión e inseguridad en ella, y necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Si esto no se tratara de algo como sexo, de inmediato iría con Ino. Pero la última vez que menciono la palabra _"pene"_ la rubia se desmalló, al parecer su cabeza colapso de tanto calor en su cara.

Repasó mentalmente la lista de personas con las que pudiera hablar de esto, sin embargo cada sugerencia iba siendo descartada. Hasta que rendida, aceptó que debía ir con la única con suficiente experiencia y atrevimiento como para ayudarle en esto.

 _¡Aaagh, con lo mucho que detesto a Hyuga!_

* * *

Su vida quizá no fue un lecho de esas rosas rojas como esas que gustaba de regalar a toda chica que topara, pero Sasuke sabía aceptar los baches que la vida le daba, y simplemente vivir al día. Claro, había ciertas situaciones que ponían en la curda floja su estabilidad, —estas mayormente relacionadas con sus personas importantes— pero de ahí en más, Sasuke no perdía la sonrisa fácil de su rostro.

Mas ahora, que tenía todo lo deseado, y sentía su vida era _perfecta~_.

Por eso tarareaba bajo un sin sentido, caminaba con entusiasmo hasta la casa de su novia, y en su mano una bolsa de papel oscuro.

 _Esta vez compré dos cajas_. Sonrió de lado, apresuró el paso, totalmente animado de poder comenzar cuanto antes donde lo dejaron el otro día.

O más bien, antes de que Sakura le diera ese guantazo en la cara.

Hizo una mueca, recordando el dolor. Aunque aún podía recibir ciertos golpes de ella, no eran como antes. _Hah, la gatita siempre ha sido algo rejega_. Saboreó eso. Quizá era medio masoquista, pero aceptaría todo lo que ella le diera.

* * *

Claro que no había esperado esto.

Ni en sus sueños más locos y eróticos, habría pensado que Sakura le fuera a atacar así. En cualquier otra situación sería una vergüenza ser tomado desprevenido, ser quitado de su protección para luego ser derribado.

Pasó saliva con mucha dificultad para creer que no estaba soñando.

Ojos negros muy abiertos mirando con incredulidad a un par en color verde que le veían con enojo. Sakura tenía un gesto de mucha molestia, cubierto de un gran y profundo sonrojo en su rostro. Quizá debería resaltar el hecho de la desnudes de la chica, porque no había prenda alguna en ella —ni en él, gracias a ella que fue rápida momentos antes, —y como su modestos y sonrosados senos sutilmente se movían con su pesado respirar. Sus piernas a ambos lados de su costado lo mantenían a él en la cama, su peso completo en él, sentada sobre su tenso estómago. Sasuke podía sentir el calor irradiar de ella y chocar contra la piel expuesta de él.

Ella se acercó más, hasta que sus narices se toparon y sus ojos se ligaron. Debido a la tensión e incredulidad, Sasuke cerró momentáneamente los ojos, aceptando el beso que ella proporcionó. Sakura tomó sus manos con las de ella, y las levantó por sobre su cabeza, haciendo fuerza en su agarre, y luego moviendo sus labios más bruscos. Con sus dientes tomó brevemente su labio inferior, y Sasuke evitó un gemido de dolor.

Esto era un tanto fuera de personaje para ella, porque siempre era Sasuke quien iniciaba y tomaba iniciativa para sus encuentros físicos. Un poco atontado ella le estaba dejando. Pero _oh_ , bien dicen que no bajes las defensas ante el enemigo, porque cuando ella rompió el beso y retomó la distancia entre sus rostros removiéndose de sobre él, que Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. La sorpresa dejaba paso a la confusión, porque cuando él quiso imitar los movimientos de ella, que no pudo sentarse o moverse sobre su lugar.

La restricción en sus manos y el tintineo de metal contra metal se lo impedía. De nuevo, trató de mover sus manos hacia al frente pero las pesadas esposas alrededor de su muñeca cerradas en el barrote de la cabecera detrás de él no le dejarían, una especie de supresión de chakra, supo.

Regresando su mirada a ella, enmudeció.

"Uh… gati- ¿Sakura?"

No preguntó, porque era más que obvio lo que estaba sucediendo- o sucedería. Sin embargo su confusión no era el _"qué"_ sino el _"¿Qué demonios?"_

Tomando en curva, anonadado y excitado, esperó que su novia dijera en voz alta la situación. Quizá así compruebe que no era un sueño.

"Siempre, _siempre_ muestras esa cara de seguridad… tú nunca, a pesar de no tener ropa puesta, te muestras vulnerable. De hecho, pareciera que entre más piel muestres más confiado eres. No sólo de ti, sino de tu poder en mí." Estiró su mano de nuevo, tomando el olvidado paquete de condones que él había llevado. Abriendo la caja y tomando un sobre. Sakura lo miró por un momento, y Sasuke tenía dificultad para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

Ella volvió a removerse sobre su estómago, su parte intima rosando la piel de su abdomen, y por poco él no pudo contener el siseo de sus labios.

"Y no lo entiendo. Sé que me deseas, pero quizá," hizo una breve pausa, y ahí él podía identificar el tono como frágil, muy raro en ella. "no te satisfago lo suficiente."

¿Por qué ella hablaba rendida? Como si eso fuera una verdad absoluta.

"Sakura," su tono lento y serio -igual, raro en él. "no es tal cual, pero si me dejas e-"

"No. Si es verdad, si no lo es y sólo es inseguridad mía, no importa ahora, porque si luego de _esto_ no rompo esa estúpida sonrisa irritante de tu boca, lo de nosotros se terminó."

No le dio tiempo de hablar, porque tomando entre sus labios el condón aun en su paquete, ella colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de él, con sus rodillas aun a ambos lados de su torso, apoyando su peso en ellas y el colchón, Sakura comenzó a mover sus caderas.

La fricción del sonrosado vello en ella sobre los tensos músculos de su vientre fue casi demasiado. Sasuke cerró sus manos en puño, incapaz de moverlas hasta donde ella y sujetarle con fuerza, mientras acallaba sus quejas al morder su labios.

Pero que perdía la mente y razón, cuando Sakura siguió con el movimiento de caderas, deslizándose sobre él, y Sasuke podía sentir su miembro hinchado y deseoso de atención cuando sus redondas nalgas topaban brevemente contra él.

Su corazón latiendo muy rápido, calor esparcido en todo su cuerpo y acumulándose en su ingle, en su pene, endureciéndolo y llenándolo de desesperación.

Y esto ella podía verlo, sin embargo el enojo seguía en su rostro, porque Sakura le daba a Sasuke tal mirada que él temía le fuera a azotar otro golpe. Sin embargo lo que ella hizo fue, con una mano y sus dientes, estirar de la punta del empaque que guardaba el condón, y abrirle.

 _Demonios_ , si no él no tuviera cierto control sobre su cuerpo, la sola imagen de ese acto lo habría hecho eyacular antes de lo debido.

Pero su suerte no era tanta, o no su auto control, porque Sakura se deslizó hacia atrás, y Sasuke sintió el redondo trasero de su novia pasar por sobre su doloroso miembro, así como su húmeda vagina, hasta que el rostro de ella estuvo paralelo a su amiguito.

Una vez más, pasar saliva era una tarea tan difícil como respirar.

Con brusquedad Sakura sacó el condón del empaque refunfuñando, y luego con la misma delicadez —su otra mano se cerró sobre el erecto pene. Aquí Sasuke no puedo evitar, y respingó un tanto mientras acallaba un gemido. El proceso en el cual ella trató de colocar el condón sobre su pene fue tortura pura. No sabía si ella lo hacía a posta, pero su mano apretaba de vez en vez su miembro, luego el desliz del delgado material protector por su longitud hasta su base, y el titubeo de sus dedos delgados en la sensible piel de él…

Esto era más doloroso que sus golpes, por diversas razones.

No supo en que momento había cerrado los ojos, pero cuando la voz de ella le llamaba, —tan cerca de él que su aliento cálido chocaba con su caliente cara, que ojos negros trataban de enfocarse en los verdes de ella.

Sakura mordía su labio, unas pequeñas arrugas entre sus cejas, un signo de molestia y frustración, pero su rostro igual de rojo, su aliento inconsistente, que ella también necesitaba el ansiado contacto.

"Saku- _hmm_.."

Y lo hizo, la pelirrosa pegó sus labios con los de él en un beso fuerte, tan brusco y desesperado. Sus bocas se abrieron, sus lenguas se tocaron, y el frenesí continúo; su mano estaba sobre su pene, haciendo presión y provocando que sus bocas chocaran y se movieran sin tanta gracia a pesar del apasionado contacto.

Sasuke creía que era demasiado, que la idea en sí ya era mucho— su novia siempre queriendo ser tan recta y vergonzosa en la intimidad, tomándolo por sorpresa y dominándolo de tal manera.

Lo que ella estaba haciendo sobrepasaba lo jamás pensado en él, pero luego ella levantó las caderas, volvió a su posición original: ella sobre él, y con su mano aun sosteniendo su miembro y los dedos de su mano libre entreabriendo los pliegues de sus labios vaginales, que Sasuke sintió la punta de su miembro bajo ella.

Poco a poco Sakura se fue sentando sobre él, engullendo su pene, que cuando se dejó caer por completo, enterrándolo en sí misma, que ahora Sasuke no pudo, y un muy audible gemido resultó de él.

Ojos fuertemente cerrados, puños sobre su cabeza y la incapacidad de siquiera sostenerse en algo tangible, que su sangre corría caliente y-

 _"Mm…"_

 _Mierda_ ,

Sakura se levantó de a poco, y Sasuke podía sentir con tanta sensibilidad como su miembro aun estático era despejado por sus paredes, dejándolo más deseoso y frustrado, porque ella era la que tenía el mando. Y de nuevo, ella se clavaba sobre él, esta vez menos lento, igual de brusco, otra vez, más rápido, más profundo.

" _Hmm…. Ah,_ " su boca como _o_ , soltando dulces y complacientes gemidos de placer, ella comenzó a marcar el ritmo de su gusto, moviéndose sobre él, adentrando el miembro de Sasuke tan profundo, sentándose tan fuerte sobre él que podía sentir su miembro tocar ese punto especial dentro de ella. _Más, más, más…_ ella marcaba las penetraciones, sus manos aferrándose al su pecho, sus ojos desenfocados en el rostro de él.

Sus dedos se clavaban en la piel de su pecho, sus senos rebotaban con cada sentón que ella daba, con cada movimiento de su cuerpo controlando el de él, haciéndole retrasarse, de placer, de impotencia por no marcar él las embestidas y tomarla a ella como el más quería.

Sin malentendidos, la vista, el acto que ella estaba realizando para placer de ambos era un lujurioso sueño que Sasuke nunca esperó se hiciera realidad, pero la ansiedad y desesperación por no penetrarla como él deseaba estaba ahí.

Sin embargo el placer y éxtasis aumentaba, porque Sasuke podía sentir como el interior de Sakura se acalambraba y contraía alrededor de él, la presión y fricción de ella estrechándose alrededor de él era un bliss que le hacía cerrar los ojos con frustración y dejar salir ruegos, su nombre mezclados en estos, con gemidos y gruñidos.

Más aun, con el creciente burbujeo caliente que sentía quemaba todo nervio y músculo desde su ingle hasta su vientre y moliendo su mente, cuando la chica sobre él se contraía, soltaba algún sollozante gemido y se desplomaba sobre él.

Y explotó.

Enroscado los dedos de sus pies, agarrotando sus músculos y cuerpo entero, liquido caliente y la sensación de su alma abandonar su mente.

Nada. En blanco. Estática en su mente aguada y cuerpo lánguido.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos miró al techo, centrándose en respirar. El cálido peso que aún estaba sobre él era la prueba de que _no_ , no había soñado esto. Eso y que se sentía demolido. Extraño, porque quien hizo todo el esfuerzo fue Sakura.

Su novia tsundere se lo cogió.

Su novia, la Kunoichi destacable y el siempre _"buen ejemplo"_ de la aldea le había encadenado y lo había montado hasta hacerle perder la voluntad y fuerza.

Ella, con ojos verdes cristalizados por lágrimas provocadas por un gran orgasmo que le miraban con esa timidez tan poco típica de ella, con mejillas rojas por la actividad carnal, cabello revuelto y labios hinchados.

Sasuke sentía su pene endurecerse de nuevo, —aun dentro de ella. Y Sakura también lo sintió, porque el color en su cara aumentó.

Sin embargo no abordó este hecho aún, pues sus ojos oscuros por la lujuria se centraban en él. Sus ojos no se habían despegado de él, y no siendo ella la usuaria de un poderoso sharingan como su novio, sí había quemado en su memoria el derrumbe del rostro de Sasuke. Como se contaría con placer, desespero mientras gemidos intangibles salían de su boca. La fascinación con la que ella vio una faceta diferente de él, una que realmente había deseado ver hace tanto, y sobre todo que ella había logrado deshacer el ego de aquel que amaba.

"Quiero creer," hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta, pues su voz sonaba demasiado ronca, "que no terminaras con lo nuestro, gatita- _Ouch_ ,"

Ella pellizcó su costado ante la mención de aquel aborrecible sobrenombre.

Y es que ella había obtenido lo que buscaba, ver las reacciones incontrolables de su rostro siempre seguro y petulante, y no esa sonrisa de confianza. Sí, Sakura corroboró que podía hacerle perder el juicio, tenerlo expuesto y vulnerable. Como él la hacía sentir a ella. Realmente, ella tenía poder sobre el cuerpo de su novio.

Su pequeña mano pasó sobre su frente, moviendo los mechones de su cabello negro, haciendo un mejor contacto visual con él.

"Por ahora…" respondió, un tono juguetón.

"Si me quitas esto," movió sus manos y el metal resonó, "puedo convencerte."

"Hm… quizá te juzgué mal." Su mano fue a dar a la muñeca de él, tocando su piel y el templado metal alrededor de él. Luego deslizó su mano de regreso hasta su hombro, su voz como un ronroneo— _que irónico_. "Realmente se siente bien ser el que está arriba. ¿Qué tal si retomamos esto luego de deshacerme de ese condón?"

Sí, a Charasuke su novia tsundere se lo cogió más de una vez.

Y le gustó.

.

.

* * *

Me tomé unas vacaciones involuntarias. Ya meses antes había mencionado la falta de ánimos/ interés por escribir. Nada de limonadas, nada de LMLY, nada de just a Friends o traducciones. Simplemente nada.

Digamos que mi atención ha sido centrada en dibujar, no soy buena, pero estoy practicando.

Sin embargo escribir _me gustaba._ –inserte LauraSad.

Otra limonada se viene, así como actu de Just a friend to you.

Espero que a alguien sí le interese.


	7. Sweater Weather

**.PINK LEMONADE.**

 **Prompt: Baile erótico.**

(o algo así Dx )

 **AU Moderno.**

 **Summary: "Te queda bastante grande." Dijo Sasuke al verle en su propio suéter. "Quizá es porque tú eres demasiado grande." Ella habló sin pensar, "Eso aún no lo sabes, _Sa-ku-ra…_ "**

 **NA:** ¿he mencionado lo mucho que me gustan los au modernos? son _taaaan_ sencillos y divertidos de escribir.

* * *

 **.Sweater Weather.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hace bastante frío acá."

Su voz rompió el silencio que le había estado rodeando, y aunque no se sobresaltó de manera física, Sasuke detuvo su acción de beber, girando un poco el rostro para comprobar a quien pertenecía la voz.

Ella caminó hasta donde él, su espalda hacia la puerta que dejaba salir la luz, música y ruido que contenía esa casa. Su rostro se veía pálido, en parte por estar lejos de la luz, en parte por el frío, que solo coloreaba su nariz y mejillas. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, una visión que le hacía resaltar su busto bajo aquel sencillo suéter. Sasuke le miró por demasiado tiempo, de entre su rostro, pecho y hacia sus piernas destapadas; ella sólo usaba unas simples medias largas, demasiado delgadas para cubrir, y una falda demasiado corta para este tiempo invernal.

Se veía guapa, que seguro era el propósito de su vestir así, pero también era demasiado visible el temblar de su cuerpo.

"Entonces deberías regresar adentro, Sakura." Sus ojos negros de regreso al frente, dando otro trago de su amarga bebida. No había tomado demasiado como los demás ahí dentro, pero el alcohol le estaba dando una calidez interna, necesaria para no estar como la chica a su lado, ya que él llevaba bastante rato afuera.

No mucho tiempo luego de que las fiesta organizada por sus amigos iniciara, Sasuke se había escabullido hacia el pato trasero, era más tranquilo estar ahí que adentro con los gritos y bailes.

Era noche vieja, y ahí dentro estaban celebrando por terminar el año y recibir uno nuevo.

Alcohol, música, y demasiado escándalo, Algo que se había hecho costumbre en sus "reuniones" desde que se convirtieron en legales y todos se fueron a diferentes universidades.

Cómo había Sasuke accedido esta ocasión a que ese evento se llevará a cabo en su casa era algo que aún no llegaba a comprender. Naruto era muy persuasivo, siempre logrando que los demás accedieran a lo que él decía.

Cuando sus padres se enteraran rodarían cabezas. Ellos, ahora lejos visitando a la familia, habían estado tan confiados de dejar a sus hijos, mira que no fue exactamente lo mejor.

Y Sasuke debería estar más preocupado por eso, sin embargo se limitó a darle otro trago a su vaso rojo, permitiendo el alcohol pasar por su garganta y brindarle calor, agradeciendo que esto era mejor que estar escuchando la misma platica aburrida y algo alterada de su viejo tío abuelo Madara y su participación en la segunda guerra mundial.

"¿Tequila?" Sakura cuestionó luego del silencio que envolvió a Sasuke, quizá verdadero interés o sólo un intento más de crear charla con él.

Sasuke asintió, inclinando el vaso hacia ella en una muda invitación. Ella miró dudosa, y sopesó la invitación, luego frunció el ceño cuando Sasuke bufó, retirando el vaso de su vista y dando él otro trago.

Del grupo, Sakura era quizá la única que realmente no bebía. Siempre la conductora designada y responsable. Irónico, considerando que su tía podía beberse un barril.

"Quizá un jugo dulce para ti."

"No es gracioso."

Un sonido entre una risa y un bufido escapó de los labios de Sasuke, y quizá ya estaba un tanto borracho.

"Debe de haber algo en la nevera."

"Que de entre todas las personas seas tú el que se ría de mi es demasiado,"

Y es que Sasuke solían pasarlo igual que Sakura, pero en esta ocasión él no tenía que conducir a ningún lado, e Itachi también estaba en casa, así que por esta vez Sasuke sí había accedido a unos tragos.

"A tu saber, mi resistencia al alcohol es bastante buena."

"Si tú lo dices."

"Que no me hayas visto ebria en el piso bailando semi desnuda no significa que no haya disfrutado de una buena bebida." su apasionado discurso se esfumó junto con su breve irritación cuando, una vez más, la mirada de Sasuke dejaba de estar al frente y se posaba en ella. Sakura reprimió el deseo de temblar cuando esos ojos negros recorrieron su figura por segunda vez esa noche, lentamente hasta fijarse en su rostro.

Sakura esperó, en su corazón alocado, que quizá él haría un movimiento hacia ella, pero esto se esfumó rápido cuando el contacto de sus ojos se disipó debido a un ruido bastante fuerte proveniente del interior de la casa. Ambos, sobresaltados miraron hacia atrás, Sakura confusa pero Sasuke alerta.

"Sostén esto." Sin esperar, empujó su vacío medio vacío a manos de ella, demasiado brusco, y ella como pudo lo sostuvo. Su nombre de su boca era ignorado cuando él se encaminaba con prisa hasta dentro, dejándole a ella afuera, anonada y algo incomoda.

"¿En serio? Justo cuando creí,.. _ugh_." de manera irreflexiva dio un fuerte trago a la bebida, para luego casi atragantarse.

"¿Qué demonio es esto? ¿Cloro?" Sentía su garganta quemar y mucho calor en el cuerpo debido a la bebida. _Ugh_.

Con muecas de desagrado siguió el camino de Sasuke y se adentró de nuevo, no vaya a ser que vuelva a tomar de esa porquería.

* * *

Aunque ante el evento que se desarrolló una vez que ella puso pie dentro de la casa, habría sido mejor que se hubiera tomado todo el contenido de ese vaso, porque una vez que la música golpeó su cuerpo y el calor de un lugar cerrado lleno de personas bailando le invadió, la bebida fue derramada en ella.

"¡Oh, oh No!, ¡lo siento Sakura-chan!" Cuando tomó del tequila le quemó la garganta, pero ahora era entumecida por él, era frío. Malditamente frío y pegajoso contra su ropa.

"Naruto, te odio." Voz ahogada entre sorpresa, furia e incredulidad. Sólo los que estaban alrededor se dieron cuenta, los demás muy intoxicados o desinteresados no notaron, pero eso no calmaba la furia.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento! Te traeré otra bebida."

"¡No necesito otra bebida, idiota!"

 _No, no, no es justo_ … su nuevo _outfit_ arruinado. Había escogido con demasiado cuidado qué usar esa noche. Sakura se había propuesto que ese día sería en el que Sasuke se fijara en ella. O al menos que le motivara a dar el paso que Sakura siempre había esperado. Ella se moría de frío, de verdad que estar afuera en el patio con él que Sakura había controlado lo más sus temblores, y había resultado. Ella no pasó por alto cómo él la miraba, y se había aplaudido mentalmente por el éxito. Pero ahora… ahora…

"Naruto, estás muerto." Ebrio o no, Naruto respingó y sin pensarlo dos veces se echó a correr ante la amenaza. _No, tacha eso,_ promesa.

"¡Argh!" no hizo ella más que exclamar frustrada, demasiado molesta como para de verdad ir detrás de su amigo idiota.

 _¿Qué haré?_

Por como lo veía tenía dos opciones; quedarse como estaba, tratar de limpiar su ropa, o regresar a su casa y cambiarse.

 _Pero si me voy dudo que mis padres me dejen volver._ Tan adulta como podría proclamarse, sabía que su propia familia estaba en su cena de fin de año. Sus primos y tíos de vista, y una vez que ella pusiera pie ahí no le dejarían volver.

 _Pero quedarme con mi camisa mojada y pegajosa no es lo que quiero._ Dudaba que Sasuke le vieran atractiva con una gran mancha frente a su ropa.

 _Aah, Naruto de verdad te odio._

Sakura decidió que iría a buscar a Ino y pedirle le llevara a casa.

* * *

Había olvidado lo irritante que era tener que estar con sus amigos tomados. Había varias personas desconocidas para él en la casa, pero eran sus amigos quienes creaban más desastres. Rock Lee, por ejemplo, jamás había superado su poca resistencia ante el alcohol, y quien había interrumpido su estadía afuera con Sakura rompiendo el jarrón favorito de su madre.

En definitiva estaba jodido.

¿Dónde estaba Itachi? Se suponía él estaba cuidando a estos idiotas. Irritado se movió entre el gentío, buscando a su hermano. De no entrarlo pensaría que estuviera divirtiéndose con su novia, o peor, encerrado leyendo sus romances clichés.

Pero el paradero de su hermano quedó en segundo plano cuando al pasar por la puerta del patio dejó de ver que Sakura ya no estaba.

"Seguro entró, el frío era notorio y ella no estaba precisamente vestida para tolerarlo." Comentó para sí.

 _Cambio de planes._ Tomando otra bebida, decidió que buscar a Sakura era mejor que regresar al patio, o localizar a su hermano.

Y es que había una atracción hacia Sakura que Sasuke había controlado por toda su adolescencia. Siempre la chica más cercana a él, obvia en sus afectos por el Uchiha. Y es que crecieron juntos, no sólo afecto Sasuke comenzó a sentir por ella. Durante el último año de preparatoria comenzó este estado de coqueteo, la atracción sexual aumentando, ambos con pasos tentativos, dejando en claro el interés que entre ellos había.

Sin embargo fue en su primer año de universidad donde esto se estaba haciendo intolerable. No, no estudiaban juntos, pocas veces podían verse, pero era justamente eso lo que provocaba todo esto. Verla en persona luego de sólo comunicarse por mensajes encendía una chispa de anticipación. Era como si cada vez que le viera luego de meses ella se hiciera más guapa. ‒Bien, que Sakura siempre fue atractiva, pero quizá era la frustración sexual, el deseo de tenerla, que para Sasuke ella se estaba convirtiendo en un manjar visual. Eso y los sueños eróticos que tenía de ella, provocados por el coqueteo que sus mensajes de vez en vez incitaban.

Divisarla, incluso entre tantas persona siempre había sido fácil, su cabello una gran factor. Caminó hasta donde estaba ella, parada con Ino Yamanaka, (al parecer discutiendo, o eso suponía él debido al gesto de fastidio de Sakura y el ceño fruncido de Ino). Ino era tan…. _Extravagante_ y mandona para gusto de Sasuke ‒su cuerpo y rostro era otra cosa, pero ni por eso ella era apetecible para él. Y recalcaba esto al ver cómo la rubia le empinaba su propia bebida a los labios de Sakura.

Justo cuando él estuvo al alcance visual, la rubia le miró muy animada, invitándole con una mano a que se acercara. Ese era su camino, de todas formas. También Sakura le miró una vez que estuvo junto a ella, sorprendida.

"¡Hey, Sasuke-kun ayúdame aquí!" Ino vocifero, diría que por el volumen y eco a su alrededor, pero incluso en una biblioteca la rubia era ruidosa.

Sasuke no preguntó directamente, sino que alzo una ceja ante la petición. Ino continuó, encarando a Sakura hasta él, casi empujándola a su pecho.

"Frente de marquesina quiere irse ya, dile que deje de ser una aguafiestas, ¡ni siquiera son las diez de la noche aun!"

"¿Pasa algo?" Le preguntó directamente a Sakura. Ella desvió la mirada de su rostro, y Sasuke no entendía por qué se su repentina timidez.

" _Sakuraaaaaa_ …" Ino balbuceó, y es cuando ella se arrima a Sakura, la abraza por detrás y en consecuencia la acerca más a Sasuke, que a su vez debe poner una mano en el hombro de la sorprendida pelirrosa.

Quizá él sobreestimó la sobriedad de Ino.

"Vamos, quédate un rato más. Conmigo y Sasuke," Ronroneó Ino, y Sasuke pudo ver como Sakura respingaba, pero Ino miró el rostro de Sasuke, una sonrisa traviesa acompañaba sus opacos ojos azules que le miraban con picardía.

Sasuke casi se atraganta con su saliva cuando Ino comenzó a contonearse contra Sakura ‒ambos, en realidad.

En otra situación pudo haber sido graciosa la reacción de Sakura, ojos verdes agrandándose en alarma y coloreo en su rostro, pero Sasuke no tuvo espacio para gozar de dicho cambio en su rostro, porque él mismo sentía calor en la cara.

Ino estiró su brazo por sobre Sakura ‒la rubia era centímetros más alta que la pelirrosa, además sumándole sus tacones‒ y colocó una mano al hombro de Sasuke. De inmediato Sakura puso ambas manos contra el pecho de Sasuke, en parte para crear al menos un espacio entre ellos, y en parte porque no quería mancharle pues su suéter aún estaba mojado.

La mano de Ino estaba el mismo hombro que conectaba la mano que él había tenido sobre Sakura, atrapando a la pelirrosa entre ella y Sasuke, él no tuvo mucho campo, así que bajó su mano, algo incómodo por no saber donde ponerla.

Pero a Ino no le importaba la situación, y al parecer tampoco la cercanía, tomó la bebida que Sasuke sostenía y le dio un trago, luego se lo ofreció a Sakura.

No, en cualquier otra situación ella no habría accedido, pero esto era tan fuera de lugar que Sakura se sentía un tanto ida, tomando del vaso que se le ofrecía. Igual era fuerte, lo suficiente para que hiciera una mueca de desagrado, pero Ino seguía empujando el vaso contra sus labios.

 _No, Dios_ Ino se estaba pasado, porque hizo lo mismo con Sasuke.

Quien estaba pasando, Santo cielo; Sakura y Sasuke estaban tan atónitos.

Pero aun cuando Ino dejó caer el vaso al suelo ‒aquí Sasuke miró mal, pero ni tiempo de siquiera reprochar porque por su cuerpo un cosquilleo le recorrió cuando la mano de Ino tomó la suya y la puso en la cadera de Sakura.

Si antes ambos estaban sonrojados y algo avergonzados, ahora no podían estar más rojos.

 _Error._

Porque Ino comenzó a moverse aún más, sus caderas al ritmo de la música, su acción impulsando el movimiento del cuerpo de Sakura, y por ende el de Sasuke.

Sus caderas moviéndose no tan sutil, sus manos deslizándose del hombro de él a su brazo, y la otra de la cadera de Sakura a su cintura. Sus labios moviéndose sensualmente al corear la canción en turno, como si de un conjuro se tratara.

Toda la situación era algo intensa para ellos, tomados desprevenidos, pero cuando Ino empujó su cadera contra la retaguardia de Sakura, que la pelvis de ella chocó contra la de Sasuke de manera muy _muy_ íntima, que se sentían combustionar de calor. La mano de él que estaba en la cadera de ella se ciñó, sus ojos se conectaron y fue como una chispa lanzada en gasolina.

No era ya conscientes de la situación que les rodeaba, sino que estaban centrados en el calor que les recorría, eran tan sensibles al tacto –el poco que entre sus cuerpos había, incluso con sus ropas como barreras. Se sentía tan vivido ahí donde la mano de él en la cadera de ella, o las manos de Sakura en el pecho de él.

El cantar de Ino y su baile no era más que un incentivo para ellos. Una ola de lujuria, descontrol y calor les hacía responder. Sakura movía sus caderas al compás que marcaba Ino tras de ella, las rotaba contra las de Sasuke, y él, con su boca apenas si abierta, ojos oscurecidos y manos posesivas en ella, imitando su bailar.

Caliente, todo se sentía demasiado caliente.

Hipnotizados, el alcohol, la libídine de la situación, el sentir tan cerca a la persona que despertaba tantas fantasías y urgencias...

Ambos eran como marionetas a mano de Ino, quien les dirigía. Sasuke antes tan recio al tacto de cualquier persona ahora no reparaba en la mano de Ino en su mejilla, moviéndose a su orden, inclinando su rostro hasta que el aliento de ella golpeaba su piel, como acercándole para besarle. Boca entreabierta, y luego la mano de ella en su mentón, dirigiéndole hasta el rostro de Sakura, no ella.

Sakura igual, tan perdida en la neblina de excitación, le recibió ansiosa. Su boca con el sabor de tequila, sus labios suaves y su cavidad húmeda. Un beso caliente, urgente y explosivo. Ambas manos de Sasuke en la cintura de ella, juntándola más hacia él. Las manos de Sakura en su cuello, ojos cerrados y entrega total.

Su boca, al igual que sus caderas, se movían contra la de él, sensual, lenta y hambrienta. Un contacto deseado desde hace tanto, calor incrementada y juicio perdido. Deseo, _deseo, deseo_ , ellos provocaban…

Tomar aire fue el motivo de separación, y antes de volver a conectar sus labios Ino les interrumpió.

" _Uuuf_ , ¿hace calor, no?" Canturreó, manos tratando de abanicarse, y de verdad que resistió las ganas de reír a carcajadas ante los rostros de esos dos, confundidos, aun nublados por la calentura.

"Me encantaría seguir, pero Shikamaru me llama." Con su pulgar señaló hacía atrás, y es aquí cuando, entre parpadeos confusos y segundos eternos Sasuke y Sakura se dieron cuenta de que Ino ya no estaba tan pagada, siquiera tan cerca de ellos como hace unos segundo ‒¿o minutos? Ni idea, se sintió tan corto ‒pero ellos aún se sujetaban, y de a poco la consciencia fue llegando.

Igual Ino no les dio tiempo de avergonzarse, no del todo.

"Por lo que veo _sí_ te quedarás un rato más, frente. Sasuke, se un amor y préstale alguna blusa, la de ella debe estar toda mojada."

Chiste incluido.

Ambos miraron hacia abajo, en efecto Sakura seguía con su prenda manchada de alcohol, y peor aún; había embarrado y humedecido la propia camisa de Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke." Como antes, Ino se abalanzó contra Sakura, pero su mano fue al bolsillo trasero de Sasuke, haciéndolo respingar, golpeando él mismo la mano intrusa. –podría seguir caliente, pero al menos no tan dejado, o algo así.

Ino se alejó entre risas, llegando hasta un ceñudo Shikamaru.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

Preguntó Sakura con voz ronca. Esto le erizó la piel a él, quien tuvo que aclarar su garganta, esperando que su voz no delatara su deseo.

"Nada. Vamos, te prestare algo." Tomó su muñeca con un mano, dirigiéndole hasta las escaleras y su habitación, sin pasar por alto como el calor no se había disipado, y la urgencia que no podía eliminar.

* * *

"¿Qué demonios fue eso, Ino?" Shikamaru espetó, no sabría decir si molesto o asqueado, quizá lo último. Ino rió, no tan ebria.

"Un empujón."

Él negó con desaprobación. En consecuencia Ino se acercó a él, pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, reclinándose hacia atrás, y Shikamaru tuvo que sostenerla o caería, y peor, lo haría caer también.

"No seas gruñón, si tú quieres puedo hacer lo mismo contigo y Temari, no me importaría." Su voz seductora.

Otra vez el desagrado en él, pero Ino le conocía tan bien. No podía ocultar de ella ese rubor.

"Shikamaru, soy casi tu hermana, ¿en serio te imaginaste un trio conmigo y tu novia?"

"Dios Ino, no seas ridícula."

"Ah, es una lástima… estoy segura de que a ella no le importaría." Le guiñó, y Shikamaru deseaba Ino se fuera a molestar a Sasuke y Sakura y le dejara a él en paz.

Ino era, en su opinión, peligrosa.

* * *

 _Jodida Ino_. ¿Maldecirla o alabarla? No importaba, cuando la razón regresó a ella Sakura no podía más que decir,

 _Jodida Ino._

Eran amigas de hace años, y siempre había escuchado eso de _"toda mujer es un poquito lesbiana"_ o Facebook y Twitter eran una verdadera mierda, pero de cualquier manera no pasaba por alto el hecho de que ella y su rubia amiga se había toqueteado en alguna ocasión.

NO de manera sexual, pero Ino solía tocar el busto de Sakura para burlarse de ella, o incluso su trasero para alagarlo, sin embargo lo de hace un rato…

Dios, ni sabía si catalogarlo como un baile erótico o un trio con Sasuke, pero no poda negar que fue _hot as fuck._

Lambió su labio ante el pensamiento, mirando a Sasuke rebuscar en su armario algo que ella pudiera usar, y algo para él también, pues tan idiotizada como estaba, le había embarrado su propia camisa.

Había una competencia entre _"lo más vergonzoso que has hecho en una noche"_ en su mente. Se removió en su lugar.

La música resonaba tras la puerta, los gritos, el coreo y más ruido chocando como eco en esas cuatro paredes. Ahí, sin tantas personas el cuarto de Sasuke era menos acalorado, pero la temperatura en el cuerpo de ella no había bajado del todo.

No podía, porque su mente repasaba las sensaciones que fueron el sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke tan cerca del suyo, de sus caderas chocando contra las de ella, de su boca en la de ella y una sensación de hormigueo, ansiedad y calor entre sus partes íntimas, en ese momento con tan sólo recordar.

 _Es el alcohol, el alcohol_. Llevó sus manos a sus caliente mejillas, tratando de engañarse.

Mierda, estaba excitada.

"¿Cómo dices?" La voz de Sasuke le interrumpió, haciéndole respingar.

"¿Perdón?"

"Hace un momento decías algo."

 _Ugh_. "No es nada, es sólo que estar mojada es incómodo." Él le miró raro, ella trató de corregir. "Me refiero a mi suéter."

"Claro." Cuando Sasuke le ofreció una nueva prenda, y sus dedos se tocaron volvió a sentir un hormigueo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, expectantes.

"Gracias," dijo un poco torpe, manos jugando con la prenda. Vio que Sasuke sostenía otra en su mano derecha.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

"Fue culpa de Naruto."

"Claro." Repitió, tono más ligero.

Hubo una pausa. No sabría decir si era incomodidad, o expectativa, pero ellos eran demasiado conscientes de sus presencias y privacidad.

Fue Sakura quien decidió atender su estado, pero Sasuke no se movía, no captaba que ella necesitaba privacidad para cambiarse, y además, sintiéndose atrevida, decidió cambiarse frente a él.

Bueno, tan atrevida como podía ser al estar junto a él, porque mas de _"frente",_ lo que hizo fue darle la espalda. Manos temblorosas sujetando la orilla de su suéter, levantado los brazos mientras estiraba del mismo, exponiendo su espalda al chico con quien estuvo _haciéndolo_ hace unos momentos. El descubrirse le generó más escalofrío, en especial en su pecho y vientre, que era el área humedecida por el derrame de bebida.

Se puso recta, enderezó los hombros y resistió las ganas de ver hacia atrás y comprobar si Sasuke le miraba o no. Con lentitud desdobló y pasó sobre sus brazos y cabeza la prenda que se le había prestado.

 _Otro suéter,_ notó. De color oscuro, material más grueso que el de ella. Sin duda ese si era un suéter de invierno, no de apariencia como el que ella había dejado en el piso. Era lana, olía a suavizante de tela, pero en especial a él.

No mentía, todo ese pequeño espectáculo que brindó fue con la expectativa de que Sasuke le viera y quizá le atrajera lo suficiente como para besarle como hace rato. Sentía un poco de decepción.

Se dio la vuelta para encararle, y sus ojos no podían abrirse más grandes ante la vista.

 _Sasuke sin camisa._

El desnudo, su perfecto y buen trabajado pecho y abdomen de Sasuke Uchiha en toda su gloria frente a ella.

Pasó su lengua sobre sus labios, deseando pasarla por su perfecta anatomía.

Hey, nadie podría juzgarla, seguro cualquiera desearía lo mismo.

"Alguien no tiene frío." Trató de sonar ligera, pero a sus oídos sonaba como un pato graznando. Se maldijo. Sin embargo Sasuke sonrió de lado, medio socarrón.

"Me distraje." Comentó. Su voz, ¡ _oh su profunda y sensual voz!_ Sakura sentía sus piernas algo débiles.

Más aun cuando él dio unos cuantos pasos hasta ella. No lo pudo evitar y caminó hacia atrás, hasta sentir topar con algo. Pero no quiso saber qué, no cuando Sasuke estaba a centímetros, mirándole tan atentamente que ella sentía combustionaría. Luego se inclinó, y ella cerró los ojos, esperando sus labios. Sintió sus manos en su cintura, luego-

"Te queda bastante grande."

Abrió los ojos de golpe, le miró confundida, las mano de él ya no estaban en su cintura, sino en el dobladillo del suéter. En efecto, le llegaba más allá de los muslos, casi cubriendo su corta falda. Parecía que no llevaba nada más que el suéter y sus medias largas.

"Quizá es porque tú eres demasiado grande." Habló sin pensar, habló sin esperar que sonara en doble sentido.

Medio bufido, medio risa, mientras sus dedos jugaban con el dobladillo. "Eso aún no lo sabes, _Sa-ku-ra…_ "

Sasuke le miró directamente, y ahora si Sakura sentía derretirse con la carga sexual de esos ojos negros. Retuvo su aliento.

"¿Te importaría ayudarme con… eso?" Voz pausada, deseo evidente, sus rostros tan, _tan cerca_ que un suspiro les distanciaba…

Su boca era arrebatadora. Voraz, caliente y exigente. Sus labios lastimando los de ella, hambrientos y sensuales. Se movían con fuerza, con torpeza, con caliente lujuria que robaba su aire y el poco juicio que había.

Sus manos tocando y recorriendo los músculos y piel que él había expuesto y ofrecido. Sus uñas pasando ligeramente, despertando sonidos roncos de él entre sus besos, aumentando el deseo, el fuego.

Calor, demasiada calor, tanta que su mente más que nublada se quedaba sin oxígeno, sin razón y solo el primitivo deseo que complementación, _mas más,_ que estas acciones provocaban.

"Sakura," dijo su nombre entre aliento pesado y sus labios renuentes a la perdida de contacto, mientras sus manos de regreso en su cintura y le hizo dar vuelta, dándole la espalda de nuevo. Pero otro placer le brindo su boca contra su cuello.

Besos en su mejilla, lóbulo de su oreja, luego la extensión de su cuello, y donde este se conectaba con sus hombros. Sasuke besaba, chupaba y mordía la suave y dulce piel de Sakura, marcando y grabando cada parte que podía.

" _Hhm_ … _me gusta…_ " Sakura mordió su labio entre gemidos contenidos y suspiros, sus ojos cerrados y sus manos en él, en su nuca atrayéndolo más, en su brazo, rogándole por que no parara.

La mano de Sasuke que estaba en esa cadera femenina dio un apretón, luego se deslizó por su vientre, por la extensión del suéter hasta llegar al dobladillo y adentró su mano entre sus piernas, más allá de la corta falda, provocando en ella movimientos de urgencia cuando sus dedos rozaron su intimidad sobre la ropa interior. Su boca nunca dejando de besar su piel.

Luego decidió, quería adentrarse por completo en ella y saborearla como se debía. Sin dejar de acariciar su clítoris aun cubierto, su cuerpo inclinándose sobre el de ella, recargándola por completo en la cama que estaba ahí.

Sakura se quejó cuando la mano de Sasuke dejó de darle atención a su parte más intima, pero su queja se convirtió en gemido cuando con ambas manos sobre su cadera, él levantó un poco su trasero y ofreciéndolo para sí. Sasuke pegó su cadera con la redondez de ella y comenzó a restregarse contra ella.

" _Ah,mhmmm…_ " Sakura sentía la creciente erección de Sasuke contra ella, y no hizo más que calentarle aún más. Manos frente a sí, tomando de la colcha y enterrando su cara en la misma, disfrutando de la increíble y libidinosa sensación de él ‒duro, cogiéndole aun vestida.

Sasuke empujaba contra ella, moviendo su cuerpo hacia adelante, removiendo la cama bajo ellos, arrancando deliciosos sonidos necesitados de ambos.

Sasuke miraba con ojos cegados de deseo, oídos complacientes ante el placer incompleto de ella. _Necesitaba más._ Y así una de sus manos tomó el extremo de la ropa de ella ‒su suéter prestado y su falda, y los movió hacia arriba, exponiéndole más.

"Sakura, yo quiero‒"

"Hazlo. Por favor, _ah_ , yo también…"

Demonios, su voces roncas y suplicantes. Tanto le afectaba que él no lo pensó dos veces. Rápidamente desabrochó sus pantalones, bajándolos por sus caderas con todo y boxers, su miembro fue liberado, duro, engrosado y dolorido de atención. Luego él bajó las bragas de ella, demasiado brusco que quizá las rasgó, pero no importaba en ese momento. Dejándola expuesta, vista suculenta, melocotón perfectamente formado, y se acercó de nuevo a ella.

Sakura ya no ahogaba su cara contra la cama, su rostro de lado mirando con todo detalle el de él, su desvestir, su apetecible pene y su violencia hacia la ropa de ella.

Sasuke sostenía con una mano su miembro palpitante, deslizando esa mano en su pene, queriendo liberar tensión, mientras su otra mano en la mejilla del trasero de Sakura, saboreando el tacto. Luego se acercó, la punta húmeda de su pene siendo deslizada por los labios mojados de ella. Lento, tortura dulce del contacto de sus intimidades. _Arriba, lento, lento, abajo.._ Repitiendo el proceso hasta que ella volvió a suplicarle.

Su mano guiando su miembro hasta su abertura cálida, y él sentía todo tan vivido que si no se concentraba podría correrse ya.

Un mano entre abriendo sus pliegues, la otra dirigiendo su mimbro deseoso, poco a poco y luego-

" _Ah! Aaaaghmmmmm….!"_

"Tan estrecha, _Dios_."

Entró por completo. Sus manos sujetándose de ella. El golpe del placer fue demasiado aturdidor. A su mente le tomó unos segundos recuperarse, pero no a su cuerpo, quien sin ordenes se había retirado, su pene saliendo de ella, y moviéndose dentro otra vez. Sus caderas chocaban sin ritmo contra nalgas de Sakura, empujándola a ella hacia adelante.

Ella llamaba por él, sin sentidos verdaderos de _" más, por favor sas´ke, duro.."_

Que él complació de inmediato. Sus labios besando el camino de su columna y sus manos debajo del suéter, moviendo las copas de su bra y tomando con fuerza los pechos de ella. Sasuke golpeaba con fuerza, _profundo, mas, mas, mas…_ sintiendo la placentera, _deliciosa, deliciosa_ sensación de su miembro ser apretado cada vez más por su vagina, ella tan estrecha, deseosa y suplicante.

Era lo más correcto, lo más delicioso; este contacto primitivo y posesivo, complaciente. El deslizarse dentro de ella, caliente, mojada y ansiosa.

Sentirla acalambrándose, moverse contra él, violento, insaciable.

"Oh, ya _\- ya, casi…"_

Y él aumentó las penetraciones, vigoroso, duro y profundo. Dándole con toda la fuerza de esa tensión acumulada por años hasta que los gemidos de placer de Sakura cambiaban a gimoteos y sollozos nada contenidos.

Ella tuvo un orgasmo, Sasuke lo supo por como sus paredes vaginales se contraían más alrededor de su miembro, orillándole a correrse también. Pero no lo hizo, se demandó resistir, embestirla con más fuerza, y cuando se sintió al borde salió de ella.

Su respiración era tan laboriosa, su pecho se movía pesado y su mirada no se despegaban de ella, medio retorciéndose, ojos fuertemente cerrados, mordiéndose el labio y lágrimas corriendo por el puente de su nariz, perdiéndose entre su cien.

Sasuke no le dio tiempo de recuperase. Necesitaba follarle de nuevo. Le dio la vuelta, espalda contra el colchón, tomó de sus piernas llevándola a la orilla de la cama, e igual de brusco que antes, bajó su falda, ignorando un obvio sonido de rasgado. No le quitó el suéter ‒era erótico ser consciente de que se estaba cogiendo a Sakura con la ropa de él puesta. Simplemente le movió hacia arriba, exponiendo sus pechos, y pasó su lengua por sus pezones rosas. Cubriéndoles con su boca, chupando y mordisqueando, creando en su cuerpo cansado más ardor.

Con un audible _pop_ dejó un pezón, rostro fijo en el de ella, la lucidez volviéndole de poco.

"Abre bien los ojos," demandó, logrado que esos orbes verdes trataran de enfocarse en él. Sus grandes manos tomando la parte trasera de sus mulsos, separando sus piernas para darle campo, pero elevándolas a su vez.

"Aun no termino contigo. Quiero que veas como te doy tan fuerte hasta correrme dentro de ti."

En su loca vida Sakura habría pensado que Sasuke fuera del tipo de _"plática caliente y vulgar"_ al tener sexo. Vagamente pensó que incluso si él solo le hablara así le haría tener otro orgasmo.

Pero él volvió a embestirla, incluso más duro que antes. Sus piernas elevadas, sujetas por él, y le sentía más profundo. Sentía como su pene tocaba un punto más recóndito, y de inmediato el goce lo hizo notar cuando volvió a gemir por su nombre. Manos sobre su rostro tratando de sujetar la colcha bajo ella,

"Abre los ojos, _Sakura_." pero a ella le era difícil. Su concentración sólo estaba en las placenteras vibraciones que sus penetraciones le daban.

Si al principio ella sentía que le partiría en dos, caliente y punzante, ‒Sasuke le hizo ese dolor de lado, cogiéndola de la manera más deliciosa y le hacía la mente gelatina.

Sus manos bruscas en su sus piernas, estrujándole, uñas marcando medias lunas en la nívea piel, marcando y con moretones que le durarían días.

Pero era el _cómo_ entraba dentro de ella, y la dopamina golpeando cada nervio con placer y euforia. Le sentía dentro, _muy dentro, caliente, duro_ y completamente suyo.

Cuerpos perlados de sudor, cuerpos calientes y violentos. Su respiración se atoraba en su garganta y su ser gritaba por llegar otra vez a esa culminación de éxtasis.

Sakura se movía con él, encontraba sus estocadas, sus pelvis chocaban cuando él le penetraba, y sentía el mundo borrarse, estática y hormigueo en cada extremo de su cuerpo, un orgasmo más fuerte que el anterior, sus uñas clavándose en los brazos de él.

Como bandazos en la cabeza, desorientada y aliento difícil, Sakura sentía a Sasuke aun dentro de ella. No por mucho. Sasuke no fue tan vocal, fue más físico. Sus manos cerrándose más fuerte en la piel de ella, marcándola más, sus penetraciones más salvajes e incontrolables, luego saliendo por completo de su interior, y Sakura sintió el calor líquido de la eyaculación de él sobre el abdomen de ella.

Ella veía el movimiento rápido de su apetecible y perfecto pecho, su rosto contraído en puro placer carnal. Sakura no lo pensó, sólo vio su propia mano sobre la de él, tomando su lugar y luego moviéndole de arriba abajo por su ahora medio flácido miembro, ayudándole a vaciar hasta la última gota de semen.

Ella le escuchó pasar saliva de manera muy audible, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de él. Quizá sus cuerpo estaban agotados, golpeados por un clímax poderoso, pero el fuego en sus miradas no disipaba la tensión ardiente que seguía.

De manera inconsciente ella removió el líquido sobre su abdomen, plasmándolo más sobre su piel, y como Sasuke rompió la mirada con ella para ver sus delgados dedos actuar.

Sintió su mano sobre la de ella, él se aproximó más, reclinándose con ella y tomando sus labios de nuevo. _Lento, sensual._

"No me opondré si quiere repetir." Murmuró contra su boca, y le sintió suspirar.

"Hn."

"Y no me refiero a solo hoy."

Sus ojos le miraban; afecto, deseo y promesas que ella entendía.

Sus brazos rodearon s cuello, lo atrajo por completo sobre sí, abriendo sus piernas y haciéndole espacio.

A lo lejos el conteo de fin de año era un eco para ellos.

Susurraban sin sentidos entre besos que robaban el aire y la razón.

.

.

.

.

"No pude disfrutar de mi lectura debido a ustedes, par de conejos en celo." Reprochó Itachi, _Icha Icha Paradise_ en su mano.

Él se sentía _tan ofendido_ , que ni la vergüenza pintada en Sasuke y Sakura- recogiendo el desastre en la sala de la noche anterior junto con otros más amigos de ellos.- fue lo suficiente para dejar de hacerle sentir molesto.

.

* * *

Ahre(¿? Por cierto que Ino le dejo un condón a Sasuke, que por cierto no usó. lol

Ay mi dios. Diré la verdad, sentía mi cara caliente mientras escribía esto. Lol.

Junto con _Solo_ , este se ha convertido en mi favorito. Lo escribí en cuatro horas, imaginen cuan inspirada estaba xD

Me harían muy feliz si esta serie es marcada como fav o es seguida, me ayuda mucho.

Para la próxima entrada puede ser entre:

1\. Mamakura x Sasuke Shippuden.

2\. Sasuke x Sakura (ambos en shippuden)

3\. Sasuke x Sakura (ambos versión Boruto)

El que sea más comentado será el siguiente.


	8. Como Ayer

**[.PINK LEMONADE.]**

 **Prompt:** Age gape/ diferencia de edad. [2/2]

- **Post Boruto, canon verse.**

 **Summary:** era su oscura frustración, el no poder regresar el tiempo y vivir lo perdido. Era la vulnerabilidad de ella, y el egoísmo de él. No había otra salida. **Mamakura x Sasuke shippuden**.

 **NA:** He aquí la segunda parte de la historia 03. Continuamos con Motel (son mis favs)

A mi entender este Sasuke shippuden tiene quince años, ¿o me equivoco?

Igual, lamento la demora, juro que cada semana abría el documento pero no podía avanzar. Y me prohibí escribir cualquier otra historia si no terminaba esta. No saben el nivel de mi frustración.

Lamento tanto la mala calidad… pero creo que me cohibí por la expectativa de muchos con esta historia Dx

* * *

 **.COMO AYER.**

.

* * *

Sentir su piel sobre su piel,

Volvía a encontrar eso que había perdido.

En su cuerpo de miel,

Volvía a caer.

.

.

Desde hace tiempo que Sakura Uchiha no había tenido que estar en casa sola. Ahora que su hija era Genin, era normal que esta saliera a misiones por varios días, pero así mismo se volvió un constante la presencia de Sasuke, cuya misión había terminado hace ya unos meses. Él tomaba misiones breves o entrenaba con el hijo de Naruto, pero verle en casa al llegar era una imagen que aún le hacía sentirse soñada. Además, usualmente era Sakura quien estaba fuera de la casa la mayor parte de día debido a sus largas horas en el hospital. Y ese día pudo haber sido así, pero era bien sabido que la matriarca Uchiha era catalogada como una adicta al trabajo (demasiado intensa) que era prácticamente deber de Naruto el obligarle a tomar un descanso.

 _No es tal cual,_ ella murmuraba. No era del todo cierto que ella no deseara y agradeciera un día relajado para recobrar fuerzas, pero el deber siempre era primero. Por mucha paz que hubiera en ese tiempo, Sakura era necesitada en el lugar y era lo mínimo que ella debía hacer.

"Pero no hoy," murmuró con un suspiro. Quitando su calzado y dejándolo en la pequeña entrada. Hace no tanto que habían obtenido una nueva vivienda, dejando el apartamento que alquilaban debido al _accidente_ con la última casa.

"Quizá paso tanto tiempo trabajando porque necesitamos donde vivir." Un tanto de sarcasmo en su voz, pero más preocupación, y pensamientos de préstamos y deudas le regresaron a la mente. Vaya manera de relajarse.

Caminó por el pasillo, y aunque su pequeña familia de tres no era precisamente una muy notoria a hacer mucho ruido, Sakura sabía que el silencio que bordeaba era en efecto porque no había alguien. Un vistazo al reloj más cercano. No era aún ni medio día. Otro rasgo de su esposo e hija era el increíble orden que ambos mantenían. No le dejaba mucho en que enfocarse. En un momento extraño, Sakura llegó a sentirse ajena al lugar. Se veía y sentía tan solitario e impersonal. Era un pensamiento ridículo; ese era su hogar... pero sin la presencia de su familia todo lucía más frío.

"Qué tontería. Debo estar más cansada de lo usual." Se encaminó hasta su habitación, decidiendo que tomar una siesta era lo que más se le apetecía. No se molestó en cambiar su ropa, simplemente tomó una frazada, se enredó en ella y recostó en la cama. Cerrando los ojos rápidamente y sintiendo como su respiración se acompasaba.

* * *

Pero no podía dormir. En su rostro, su nariz se arrugaba con desagrado y su frente se marcaba en líneas de disgusto. Más de una vez se removió en la cama, cambiando posiciones, contando mentalmente desde ovejas hasta reglamentos de sanidad, pero su consciencia se negaba a desaparecer y dejarle dormir.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero el fastidio y desesperación por querer descansar le hacía sentir como si fueran horas, cuando probablemente sólo eran minutos.

 _"Ugh,"_ exasperada, se rindió. "Dudo mucho poder dormir."

Dejando un lado la frazada, pensó en otro tipo de relajación.

Quizá por su reciente mini vacación, quizá porque su bebé o marido no estaban en casa, que Sakura decidió distraer su mente en algo que le ayudara a relajarse y a olvidarse del frío que sentía en esa casa tan vacía.

De las muchas cosas que había adquirido de su maestra Tsunade –antigua Hokage– no sólo recaía en las habilidades medicinales, entrenamiento, gran fuerza y confianza, sino también en gustar de ese breve momento de desliz e imprudencia que el alcohol brindaba.

Pies descalzos haciendo un sonido sordo sobre la lisa madera del piso, un tarareo en sus labios y ojos verdes pasando de una repisa a otra hasta divisar su objetivo. Una sonrisa pícara en su rostro cuando en lugar de una tomó _dos_ botellas de sake. Le avergonzaba un poco, pero era ella quien procuraba tener de reserva, Sasuke solía acompañarla de vez en vez, pero era Sakura meramente quien consumía las mencionadas.

Hey, su trabajo era estresante y agotador, suponía que tenía merecido un poco de sake de vez en vez.

Pero hoy se sentía con suficientes ganas para más de una ronda.

El tarareo continuó incluso ante los tragos. De hecho incrementó. Demasiado cómoda en la sala, botellas en el piso y pequeño vaso que tan rápido como era vaciado le vertía más líquido. De principio no sentía mucha diferencia, pero conforme la botella se iba vaciando la ligereza en su mente le abordaba y el tarareo se hacía incoherente. Una sonrisa complaciente en su rostro, ojos verdes un tanto desenfocados y parpados amenazando con pesar aún más.

El calor irradiaba desde dentro, y Sakura pudo por fin sentir su cuerpo relajarse.

Era un hecho tan poco común el embriagarse, más aun sola. Pudo haber llamado a Ino y salir con ella y al menos compartir la bebida o algún chisme, pero sinceramente no se sentía en modo para siquiera llamarle.

Sakura sólo había deseado llegar a casa y estar rodeada de su familia.

Sin darse cuenta su línea de pensamiento se tornó un poco deprimente. Entre farfullé de _"estoy sola"_ hasta disculpas a sus padres por no haber sido la mejor de las hijas y como el karma se lo cobraba ahora con su hija tan independiente, y de como le habría gustado tener más de un retoño.

Así, ebria, medio llorica y ojos verdes que poco enfocaban, fue la imagen que Sasuke encontró, además de algo cómica. Inesperada y tan fuera de lugar, su independiente esposa de fuerte carácter gimoteando en el piso con botellas de sake que el hombre sospechaba estaban vacías, recitando palabras de soledad, mejillas rojas y aspecto desordenado.

Sakura no le escuchó llegar, o quizá pasó de fondo en su mente algo distorsionada del presente. De cualquier manera, cuando Sasuke se acercó a ella, lento y con voz baja, ella no respingó ni se sorprendió. Como si para ella su esposo hubiera estado ahí desde el principio.

Sasuke tomó su rostro con su única mano, acunó su mejilla roja manchada de lagrimas silenciosas, y ella, por un instante, cerró los ojos y disfrutó del tacto. Como si fueran años que no se tocara, ella inspiró y cuando sus ojos verdes, opacos y lejanos de la realidad se abrieron, ella llamó por él.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Estás hecha un desastre." Dijo para sí, algo preocupado por la situación. No le gustaba ver llorar a Sakura, incluso si fuera por estar ebria. Pero eso no se igualaba con el golpe que sintió cuando ella continuó hablando,

"¿Por qué?" Su propia mano en la de él, como aferrándose a sus dedos. "¿Por qué tuviste que irte?"

Sasuke tragó pesado, como si de arena en su boca se tratara, y es que algo que jamás podría ser erradicado de él era la culpabilidad de haber dejado a su familia. Merecía el reclamo, sin embargo Sakura nunca antes lo había mencionado, ella una mártir que no quería hacer sentir peor a su marido, aunque fuera merecido. Pero aun así, el que ella lo hiciera ahora-

"¿Por qué nos abandonaste?"

 _Dolía._

El hombre abrió su boca e intentó de recitar el diálogo que se encargó de quemar en su memoria; _era mi deber. Era necesario. Fue por ti y Sarada. Era lo que_ -

"Naruto y yo- Naruto y yo sufrimos tanto. Kakashi-sensei también. Sasuke-kun, no debiste irte-"

Y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo hasta ella, asegurando que no se volviera a escapar de sus agarre. Sasuke estaba estupefacto y confuso. Los sollozos de su esposa se hicieron más fuertes junto con el agarre de la misma, pero el Uchiha no dijo cosa alguna, aun algo mudo.

No, Sakura no estaba triste por la ausencia de él durante parte del crecimiento de su hija, no-

"Sasuke-kun, regresa con nosotros, por favor. La venganza... el odio _nunca_ te traerá nada bueno, yo-"

La mente de su esposa y su tristeza iba años más atrás de lo esperado.

* * *

Él observaba sus facciones, apacibles y a pesar de su intento de limpiar su rostro, el rastro de lágrimas quedó ahí. Sakura Uchiha estaba durmiendo, ignorante de los conflictos internos de su esposo.

Sasuke había tardado un poco en convencer a su esposa de soltarle y dejarle ayudarla a levantarse del piso. El vaso de agua que le obligó a tomarse, y luego llevarla hasta su recamara. Él tuvo que recostarse con ella, esperar a que su consciencia se fuera y que descansara.

Todo lo anterior había sido un lapso de confusión en la mente ebria de su esposa, y sin embargo a él le había calado muy hondo.

A pesar de los años de matrimonio, del tiempo de pareja de ellos e incluso en el tramo donde su relación era tan frágil como para apenas llamarle amistad, se había creado un acuerdo silencioso entre todos, –Naruto Kakashi y más involucrados– en que el tiempo en el que Sasuke pasó como ninja renegado no se tocaba. Al menos no era un tema del cual todos recordaban entre bebidas de té o bocadillos. No era que se fingiera que ese pasado oscuro y violento del aquel entonces Uchiha vengador no había existido, no. Pero encontraban de mal gusto el traer ese tema a bordo, al menos no era algo que a los demás les gustaba recordar.

Porque esa época fue fría, sangrienta y dolorosa.

Incluso ahora, recordar ese ayer punzaba.

El lamento por las malas obras y los resultados... las tantas oportunidades perdidas a cambio de una idea errónea. El pasado que jamás se recuperaría.

Sasuke sabía que el ayer no podía cambiarse, y aunque así fuera no debería de hacerlo. Porque para bien o para mal, el presente era fruto del pasado. La paz que los shinobi disfrutaban ahora era una que se logró por tanto bache de lo ocurrido, por cada paso correcto y malas decisiones.

Y sin embargo,

 _¿Por qué nos abandonaste?_

Sasuke no podía ignorar esos pensamientos nostálgicos de _"qué si"_ o " _si hubiera_ "

Porque amaba a su esposa e hija. Amó a su hermano y familia, pero sin embargo...

El poder de haberse dado cuenta antes de la verdad, de haberse quedado en la aldea como Sakura le había rogado esa noche de viento y luna...

El haber aceptado el amor incondicional que ella le daba y la paz que su mejor amigo ofrecía.

Agridulce. Sueños rotos que no cabían en el presente.

De alguna manera, el que su esposa hubiera traído a tema su época de renegado estaba despertando fantasmas que el patriarca Uchiha hubiera preferido no recordar.

* * *

Era su nombre dicho de manera tan lenta, como espesa miel acariciando su piel, provocando partes de ella que no eran adecuadas nombrar.  
Era su nombre pronunciado por _él_ , su voz baja llamándole.

Era la melancolía de los recuerdos, de cómo ese ayer que creía haber superado le aclamaba de entre sueños y fantasías.

Ojos verdes -desenfocados al principio- fijos en la silueta del hombre que le rodeaba, distinguía sus características conocidas; su cabello negro, su piel clara y sus profundos ojos –como abismos de negrura.

Sakura parpadeó unas cuantas veces, aun viendo como ese rostro joven frente a ella usaban una máscara de despreocupación, y sus impasibles ojos oscuros le observaban a detalle, como si ella fuera lo más curioso en ese momento.

Y de apoco que Sakura Uchiha entendió que la imagen ante ella no era un recuerdo de sus sueños.

Aspiró fuerte y contuvo el aire cuando esa mano delgada –aun así más grande que la propia– se acercó a su rostro. Su tacto era gélido, áspero, y esto le hizo respingar. No por la temperatura, sino porque ese chico traído de sus recuerdos era tangible, no una ilusión.

"Q-qué..." sus propias palabras se atoraban, incrédula de lo que veía, lo que podía _sentir_. Del joven que sin importarle el arrebato de la mujer aseguró su agarre en el rostro de ella e inclinaba su cuerpo sobre el de ella. "¿Sasuke-kun?"

 _Una ilusión. Debía de serlo. O seguía soñando._

Y es el sentir de otra mano en su hombro, lo que le hizo abrió sus ojos muy grande y Sakura se alejó del toque. Necesitaba espacio para entender de que iba todo, y porque con esto estaba demasiado segura de que no era una simple ilusión.

"Sakura." ¿En qué momento se había él acercado tanto? Su velocidad se mantenía, no importaba la edad.

"¡Querido! ¿Por qué estás... así...?"

Y Sakura tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío cuando ese par de ojos negros le miraron, rostro ceñudo. Pero ahora ella le conocía mejor que nadie, y sabía que esa reacción le era dada cuando Sasuke le veía molesto –más bien avergonzado– ante un tema, o explicar algo que le parecía exasperante.

Pero Sakura no aceptó el tratamiento de silencio, como solía dar Sasuke, y un poco más recuperada fue ahora ella la que se acercó –aun un tanto impactada, no por la hazaña, eran ninjas y el poder ocular de su marido era uno sin igual, pero en su momento había creído se trataba de un clon sombra, sin embargo era real; era su marido proyectado en el cuerpo de su versión adolescente.

Finos rasgos y barbilla fuerte, ojos de un solo color tan negro y tan profundo. Frente descubierta y mechones negros en ambos lados de su rostro mientras su cabello se levantaba en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Su cuerpo era joven, músculos marcados, pero más sutiles que aquellos a los que ella estaba muy acostumbrada, y su vestimenta reveladora dejando en vista su pecho, pero fue otra cosa la que llamó su atención.

Sakura no pensó que su movimiento fue muy precipitado, pero sus manos estaban en la piel de él, en su hombro, jalando un poco el cuello de esa camisa abierta, y dejando ver lo que no esperaba.

En la conjuntara de su cuello y hombro, como tinta negra del mismo infierno, el sello maldito.

"¿Sakura?" llamó él, incluso su voz era menos profunda, menos madura...

Y todo fue un balde de agua fría para Sakura.

La imagen, su voz y ese sello.

Ella no se dio cuenta, ella no sintió las lágrimas caer y bajar por sus mejillas, no hasta que la mano que él había perdido hace años tocaba tan suavemente su mejilla y quitaba la humedad, que Sakura recayó en el hecho de que estaba llorando.

No, no lo había notado, porque ante su corazón una daga le atravesaba, porque ante sus ojos cristalinos sólo estaba Sasuke, y ese recuerdo del ayer.

El dolor en su pecho y la desolación que sintió hace ya tanto.

"Lo siento." Sorbió por la nariz, sus propias manos queriendo detener esas lágrimas.

Era ridículo que ella, Uchiha Sakura estuviera llorando por recordar el pasado.

Algo que ya había terminado, algo que ya no debería importar. No cuando Sasuke estaba ahí, de verdad. Cuando él correspondía su amor, cuando al fin estaban juntos y tenían una hija. Era ella una adulta, pero de repente volvía a sentir ese mismo dolor que cuando él partió.

"Perdona, últimamente he estado algo... _emocional_." Su rostro gacho, una sonrisa que no era del todo sincera, y su voz quebrándose en su última palabra. Se sentía tonta, idiota e inútil.

 _Basta, no regreses a eso._

"Esto no era mi intención." Su mano de regreso en su mejilla, sus ojos fijos en los de ella, y era ver esos ojos, ese rostro que en su memoria quedó grabado como un frío, salvaje, violento y despreocupado, cruel... pero esta imagen, ver a este Sasuke demostrar interés, preocupación, pena y verdadero afecto...

Por primera vez en esa desastrosa y nostálgica tarde, Sakura sonrió con verdadero agradecimiento.

Ella acercó su rostro hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Sus ojos se conectaron y tantas emociones eran traspasadas. El sonrosado rostro de ella, alegre de verdad por algo tan simple de él.

Pero no era así, porque él se había tomado la molestia de transformarse, de mostrarse así ante ella.

"Gracias."

"Tch."

Ella rió, encantada por esta parte que su esposo le mostraba, eso que ella nunca pudo ver o disfrutar.

"¿Sabes?" Comentó unos latidos más tarde. Sus ojos verdes habían recorrido cada centímetro de su piel, cada facción y sombra, recordando y graban esta versión de su esposo.

"¿Hm?"

"Siempre fuiste muy apuesto." Un beso rápido en su frente, más maternal que otra cosa, y una enorme sonrisa en ella. Sasuke llevó su mano donde sus labios se habían impreso, gesto de fastidio en su cara y girando un poco su rostro, pero Sakura estaba casada con él, y sabía bien porque él hacía eso, pues un ligero sonrojo debía estar en sus mejillas.

"Era adorable."

"Deja de pensar eso." Le advirtió. Ella no era la única que conocía bastante bien a su pareja.

"No lo puedo evitar, eres tan galán, pero tan adorable." Quiso pinchar sus mejillas, pero Sasuke alejó su mano de un manotazo. Eso no le quitó la sonrisa a ella.

"Tan molesta." Ella le escuchó murmurar, pero no respondió, aún demasiado entusiasmada en esta versión de él. Con dulce nostalgia, le gustaría poder decirle a su yo-adolescente, que no esas lágrimas derramadas y sangre dejada, sudor, esfuerzo y sacrificio al final sí valió la pena. Que todo su esfuerzo se cumplía al saber que Sasuke, _su esposo_ tenía una familia.

Para Sakura tocar a la versión adolescente de su esposo era una experiencia que en su ayer no pudo vivir.

Abrazarle, sentirle tan real.

"¿Sasuke-kun?" Estaba en bliss, nostálgica, aun con alcohol en su sistema pero corazón ligero, que ella le pidió sin mucho pensar, pero era un deseo de su viejo yo, y de verdad...

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Podría... ¿está bien si...?" Podía ver su rostro, y la expresión ante él fue capaz de quitarle el aire. La expectativa en ella mostrada con un sonrojo, ojos brillantes y anhelo verdadero. Era la mirada que ella siempre le daba cuando, silenciosamente, pedía por su atención, su afecto... una mirada que el Uchiha conocía tan bien de la intimidad de su matrimonio.

Él no esperó a que ella formulara la petición, así como tampoco se detuvo y cerró el espacio entre ellos al juntar sus bocas.

Era dolorosamente lento, suave al principio y cauteloso por parte de ella. Él también comenzó con reticencia, inseguro por tabúes que no deberían importar. Pero el creciente contacto avivó el calor que en él nació muchos minutos atrás. En ambos, el sentir que estaban realizando un anhelo del que no sabían estaban necesitados.

Para Sakura fue una sensación nueva. Era el mismo hombre que siempre amó, al que tantas veces antes había besado, pero esto era... _diferente_. Debía ser el pensamiento, el sentir como si el tiempo hubiera regresado y Sasuke tan joven- de verdad y no genjutsu– estuviera demostrando el afecto que la antigua Sakura tanto esperó.

 _Estás aquí._ Su mente nublándose en extasis, tan pérdida en el acto de la imagen frente a ella, que no había notado las diferentes reacciones de su cuerpo.

El beso terminó, y ella apoyó su rostro en el hombro de él, su nariz en contacto con su cuello, sus ojos cerrados y labios entreabiertos, soltando suspiros de alivio.

Ella sentía como si hubiera cumplido un sueño olvidado.

Sin embargo para Sasuke era un tanto diferente. Él no pasaba por alto las sensaciones que le abordaban. Era un tanto extraño, el calor en la urgencia que en él corría, como si además de la imagen que había adquirido, emociones y sentires se despertaran también. No le eran desconocidas, pero si un tanto desubicadas, porque no, _no_ era realmente un adolescente como su imagen mostraba, y aun así...

Aun así pensamientos no adecuados y sensaciones calientes le llenaban la mente y distorsionaban el juicio.

Y es que Sakura era suave contra su cuerpo. Cálida y entregada.

Era su aliento rozar sobre la piel expuesta de su cuello. Eran esas manos amables alrededor de su cintura. Era el amor incondicional que de ella nunca se iba.

Era su cuerpo, bello y maduro presionado contra el de él, sin espacios entre ellos... la intimidad del susurro de su amor y el infinito agradecimiento de ella por algo tan poco que él daba.

Algo que Sasuke debió entregar muchos años antes.

Sus manos se cerraban sobre los brazos de ella, haciéndole quejarse por el inesperado dolor. Sakura despegó su rostro de donde descansaba, abriendo los ojos alarmada ante el súbito cambio en el joven a quien abrazaba. Verle a la cara, en un intento de saber el motivo por el cual el brusco agarre, no sirvió más que para dejarle con más dudas en la boca.

Dudas que no pudo formular ante el agresivo beso que le tomó desprevenida.

Ojos verdes abiertos en shock. Esas manos que habían sujetado amorosamente al chico –hombre, se recordó- ahora le empujaban fuera de ella, o al menos trataba de quitarlo de encima o darle espacio. Pero el sonido de él -como un gruñido, y la insistencia y fuerza de su cuerpo sobre el de ella aumentó.

Verle a la cara, en espera de saber... para luego quedar estática ante el enojo que su rostro joven mostraba, sharingan activado y furia corriendo en él, que se mostraban en esta versión joven de su esposo fue... súbita.

Un escalofrío, la advertencia de peligro en su mente resonaba pero su corazón necio se negaba, este era Sasuke, él jamás le dañaría.

"¿Cariño?" Y aun así su voz tembló, la inseguridad era palpable.

Al igual que la furia en esos ojos rojos, la tensión en su mandíbula y la fuerza del agarre en ella.

Sasuke no le dio espacio para seguir hablando, y atacó sus labios de nuevo. La atrajo hasta él, comandándole a sentarse sobre su regazo, envolviéndole en un agarre incluso más posesivo. Sus mano le estrujaba, queriendo acercar más su cuerpo y pegarlo al de él, pero Sakura sentía sus dedos clavarse sobre su ropa, su piel. El gemido de dolor fue sofocado por su boca, su legua y sus dientes. Él atacaba sus labios, llenaba su boca y succionaba su piel.

Ella cerraba los ojos, dolor, calor y excitación – Sakura no sabía ubicar que predominaba, pero era demasiado al punto de nublar su mente. Sus manos en sus hombros era insistentes, sus propios dedos clavándose en él pero para alejarlo o acercarle, ya no estaba segura.

"¿Por qué...?" logró suspirar ella, pero recibió silencio por parte de Sasuke, y su pregunta no fue respondida. Aunque la boca de él ya no estaba en su rostro, esta se dirigía más hacia abajo, e igual que con sus labios momentos antes, Sasuke atacaba la piel que le estuviera al alcance. Dedos delgados y fuertes en el cuello de su camisa, arrugando y arrastrando la tela hacia abajo, exponiendo su piel para luego continuar con sus besos en esta; en su cuello, clavícula... pecho. Sus dientes marcaban la piel, sus labios sanaban el dolor y todo era un aumento de calor.

La urgencia, la necesidad y la insatisfacción le movían también.

Y es cuando Sakura escucha el rasgar de ropa, _su ropa_ , que sus ojos se vuelven a abrir y la nube de deseo se disipa de ella.

"¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Espera, yo no-!"

Con un golpe seco Sasuke empinó las manos de ella hacia ambos lados sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándola ahora sobre el colchón, evitando que le detuviera. Estaba sobre ella, rostro joven, frío odio y amanzánate. Sakura sentía la boca seca. Sentía que estaba en presencia de un a-

"¿No es esto lo que quieres? ¿Lo que siempre fantaseaste?" ella retuvo un escalofrío en su cuerpo cuando ese tono tan distante, calculador, salió de su boca delgada.

"Yo no-"

"Con tus ilusiones de amor, incluso antes... a pesar de todo tú siempre has querido esto. Pero no puedo volver en el tiempo y cambiar-" calló momentáneamente, negando con su cabeza. "Nada puede ser cambiado."

El dolor e impotencia en sus palabras eran enmascarados con el frío tono.

Y Sakura entendió; Sasuke se arrepentía de muchas cosas. E incluso así, -e incluso si pudieran volver al pasado no podían cambiar las cosas.

Pero se equivocaba, ella no quería eso, ella no-

"No te atrevas." Amenazó él, mandíbula apretada y fiereza en su voz, consciente de la línea de pensamiento de ella. "Esto es algo que quiero darte... y vas a tomarlo."

Soltó sus muñecas, pero la advertencia estaba en sus ojos, indicándole a ella dejar de luchar. Sus manos fueron rápidas, bruscas y de un momento a otro estaban abriendo por completo la blusa roja de la mujer. El coloreo en el rostro de la mujer aumentó y el gemido que acalló con su mano cuando las toscas manos del chico fueron hacia el busto aun cubierto por un sencillo sostén.

Sasuke sentía, palpaba el agarrotamiento de la mujer, quien luchaba contra el juicio de "lo correcto y decente" ante los deseos y necesidades de su propio cuerpo. Pero la confusión que su toque creaba en su mente más la frustración iban ganando, él sabía.

 _No pienses, no sientas que es incorrecto. Simplemente acepta vivir lo que te arrebaté._

Sus caricias más bien parecían estruje, la brusquedad con la que le sujetaba,

"¡ _Ah_!"

Y el arrebato con el que la boca de Sasuke besaba su piel. Sakura notó el dolor, como pellizco, cuando el joven estiró de ese sostén, tratando de liberar los pezones que resguardaba.

"Sakura..."

Su pecho se movía rápido, sus ojos le miraban con cautela, pero Sasuke pudo divisar el deseo en ellos, el cómo su juicio iba, una vez más, deslizándose lejos mientras sus manos se posaron sobre su pecho. Cómo sus dedos recorrían la redondez que el sostén dejaba a la vista, que levantaba y ofrecía. Y cómo esos mismos dedos rozaron la copa, bajándole por completo de manera tan lenta y delicada, tan diferente de su toque anterior.

Poco a poco la protección se iba, y más piel era ofrecida para su deleite... hasta que les divisó; pezones rosas, delicados y deliciosos. Con sus pulgares rozó superficialmente sobre los mismos, logrando una ligera firmeza en ellos. Él miraba directamente su pecho, y es cuando al tocarle que escuchó el breve gemido abandonar la boca de la mujer, es en ese momento que su mirada vuelve al rostro de ella.

Enrojecida, avergonzada, pero con un deseo tan palpable, Uchiha Sakura mordía su labio, sin dejar de verle.

Y eso era la única confirmación que el joven necesitaba.

Siendo él, podía tomar y hacer lo que quisiera con el cuerpo de ella... su esposa era, después de todo, sólo suya.

Conocía su cuerpo, sabía complacerle.

Y la situación actual, el conocimiento de eso, le daba un extra de ego a Sasuke. Una adrenalina ante su propia ira canalizada en frustración sexual, el conocimiento del poder que tenía de ese cuerpo a su completa merced.

Su boca regresó a la de ella, y el beso fue dominante, húmedo y brusco. Sakura sentía sus labios hinchados, siendo atacados tan cruelmente, pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando sintió una mano pesada en su vientre, recorriendo la superficie hasta sus pantalones y dentro de los mismos.

Ella no pudo evitar respingar y romper el beso cuando esos dedos delgados entraron en contacto de su intimidad,

Estaba siendo atacada de manera tan inesperada,

" _Hn_ -no.. cariño, espera..." pero su petición fue ignorada, y ella misma volvió a morder sus labios al sentir sus largos y rugosos dedos deslizarse por sus labios bajos, mojada, acalorada y necesitada, así podía sentirse.

Mientras tanto Sasuke sostenía su vista en el rostro de ella. Sakura siempre le provocaba los instintos más bajos, verle contraerse de placer, remordimiento y siendo cegada por la pura y carnal necesidad... sentía dentro de sí ese oscuro placer sádico del cual creía haber sido despejado.

Pero estar en ese cuerpo, en esa imagen y mil recuerdos saltando a la memoria, con esta mujer -la chica que siempre se ofreció a él- abriendo sus boca entre gimoteos y ver sus ojos cristalizados, tan expuesta y a su merced...

Era como si el cambio, el genjustsu, no fuera sólo imagen. Como si su propia mente y sentires se proyectara su yo del pasado. Sentía su entrecejo contraerse ante el pensamiento, uno que le hizo detenerse en sus movimientos, pero que pasó de largo y fue expulsado por completo de sí cuando el cuerpo bajo el suyo se removió, cuando la pierna de ella se estiró brevemente y su muslo hizo contacto con su entrepierna. Sasuke siseó un poco, tomado por sorpresa ante el inocente contacto.

Uno que tuvo un efecto del todo contrario.

Dejó de pensar, y simplemente acató a lo que su cuerpo pedía.

No palabras amorosas o gestos románticos, su boca alrededor de su pezón, succionando, mordiendo y logrando evocar sonidos -quejas, gemidos- de la abusada boca de la mujer, mientras una mano sujetaba su cintura, manteniéndola a su control, y la otra seguía trabajando entre sus labios vaginales, moviéndose entre ellos, bordeando la entrada de ella y recorriendo, tocando deliberadamente cierto punto- ahí se detuvo, dedo medio acariciando y haciendo presión sobre su clítoris.

Sasuke podía sentir el tensar de ese cuerpo, como ella alejaba su rostro del de él para tomar aire, pues los suministros y atenciones del joven en su cuerpo estaban siendo demasiado para tolerar.

Sus pantalones de pronto demasiado apretados para él, pero la verdad era la creciente tensión de su miembro. Necesitaba adentrarse en ella, moverse contra ella y fundirse por completo. El deseo que tenía por Sakura estaba siendo uno bastante agonizante. Quería tomarla, clavar sus dedos en su piel, marcarla y hacerle gritar su nombre con cada penetración en ella.

" _A_ _h_ _uu_ - _auch_ ," es el quejido de ella que le hace a él retirarse de su pecho. Puede ver su saliva adornar sus pezones, la piel rosa y crema siendo coloreadas en un tono más rojo por su intento de marcarla.

"Sasuke-"

El joven Uchiha tomó su mano bruscamente y la dirigió hasta sus pantalones. Ahí, con esa larga prenda purpura sobre los pantalones, y aun con esta tela extra, ella podía sentir su erección empujar contra la misma. El aire escapó de ella.

Pasar saliva le fue difícil, pero poco tiempo le dio él para asimilar su acción. Era obvio o que él necesitaba.

E iba a tomarlo.

De nuevo el aire se fue de ella cuando Sasuke le empuja contra la cama. Su rostro contra la colcha, sus manos cerca de su rostro, brevemente desorientada, hasta que las manos de él pasan a su abdomen, levantando sus caderas. Sasuke estaba detrás de ella, encima... él de verdad iba a-

" _Ah_ _!_ ," sus manos rápidamente sujetaron las telas bajo ella, y su rostro incrédulo, -excitado y acalorado, girando un poco hasta que pudo divisar detrás de sí, que Sasuke había bajado de tirón los pantalones de ella junto con su ropa interior.

Sakura sentía su boca abierta, incapaz de articular- no sabía si una negativa saldría... o bien ruegos y gemidos.

Pero era la imagen tras de ella que le hacía acallar. Era ver a Sasuke de dieciséis años mirarle con deseo mientras subía su larga blusa roja sobre su espalda, apilándola ahí, despejando sus nalgas y exponiéndole a él. Era ver a Sasuke de dieciséis años, ninja renegado, cegado por el odio y el frío rostro mostrando lujuria, sharingan activado y cuyas manos deshacían el nudo de aquel lazo purpura que mantenía esa tela sobre sus caderas y pantalones. Le vio caer, y vio la misma acción hacia los mencionados pantalones.

Era ver al Sasuke que por años fue su tormento y anhelo, con su miembro descubierto, pensionándose detrás de ella- sentirlo, mano dura en su cadera y la otra sujetando ese miembro, moviéndose sobre él, apretando y liberando la tensión que había acumulado.

Eran sus ojos rojos cargados de deseo carnal, sabía que él no se contendría.

Y ese pensar le hizo sentir más calor.

"Levanta un poco más las caderas." Su voz baja retumbaba en la piel de ella, y con el calor quemando cada nervio de su cuerpo, Sakura hizo como le pidió. Ambos seguían medios vestidos del abdomen para arriba- ella su larga blusa roja que exponía su vientre ahora abierta y hasta su espalda, y en él esa camisa blanca que dejaba ver su pecho y abdomen, además de los protectores como mangas en sus brazos, y todo eso no importaban porque ambos exponían las partes del cuerpo necesarias para el acto que comenzaban.

" _Aauffg-_!" Un suspiro mezclado con dolor, una exclamación y excitación cuando de una sola estocada Sasuke le penetró. Las manos de ella sosteniendo las sabanas, queriendo mantener la consciencia, rostro enterrándose en las mismas, mientras el joven detrás de ella entraba hondo, sacaba su miembro y repetía el proceso. Sakura le sentía, palpitante e hinchado, sus paredes vaginales algo apretadas alrededor- aunque sabía lo que sucedería, y la excitación y humedad estaban, no habían sido lo suficiente para prepárarla por completo en dicha intrusión.

Las penetraciones fueron demasiado rápidas, demasiado violentas, no hubo un juego previo que le hiciera estar completamente preparada, y ese era un motivo del repentino dolor y estreches. Y sin embargo él ya estaba dentro de ella, obligándole a expandirse y aceptarlo.

Fue doloroso al principio, pero ella ya sentía las ondas calientes del placer con cada penetración.  
" _Aah_!- _Mhmm_.."

" _Hnm_ " él apretaba con fuerza sus dientes, siendo tomado por el placer.

El joven se movía con furia, su pelvis golpeaba el trasero de ella con cada movimiento, y Sakura sentía su cuerpo ser empujado con cada golpe de él, pero poco podía quejarse porque sentía como le llenaba a un punto tan profundo y exquisito que su mente era vapor y sus gemidos de placer agrietaban su garganta. Su boca contra la cama, ahogaba los gimoteos y gemidos, su nombre entremezclado con exclamaciones incoherentes. Sentía la humedad y calor en su piel, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y el completo mando de él ante ella.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sakura se sentía vulnerable y dominada totalmente por su esposo. La manera violenta en que sus manos sujetaban sus caderas y sus brazos, sabía que quedaría marcada con moretes ahí donde sus dedos se clavaban.

Una mezcla entre grito y gemido de su boca salió cuando esas mismas manos sujetaron su cabello, jalando su cabeza hacia atrás. Luego sintió sus dedos en su boca, entre-abriéndola y arriesgándose a ser mordido. La fuerza de su agarre era brutal, pero por una incongruente razón a Sakura no hacía más que reducirla en una mezcla de ruegos y excitación.

Sasuke movió su boca hasta que le probó de nuevo. Entre palabras obscenas y crudas él golpeaba más fuerte su pelvis contra su trasero, su miembro penetrándola tan fuerte que la mente de Sakura registraba vagamente como su cuerpo se acalambraba y se doblaba ante él.

Ella se sentía débil, dominada y tan mojada. Su primer orgasmo llegó igual de violento que las acciones del chico, sentía como sus extremidades se agarrotaban y su cabeza se despejaba, el calor en su vientre reventaba y no reconocía sus propios gemidos, aun con esto él no le daba tiempo de siquiera recuperar el aire, sus penetraciones seguían, cada vez más fuertes y descontroladas, casi desesperado.

Sasuke no se reconocía. No reconocía este hambriento, violento y urgente sentir; la necesidad de romperla a ella, de llegar tan profundo en ella, de hacerla retorcer y lastimarla. Estaba mal, Sakura era su suave y amorosa esposa, pero Sasuke no podía detenerse.

Le sentía temblar, podía ver el sudor y enrojecimiento es su piel expuesta. Su cabello desordenado, y su boca abrirse y cerrarse entre respiraciones irregulares. Luego sus parpados se mueven y ese par de ojos verdes, bordeados de lágrimas, poco lucidos dirigidos a él y dándole a saber que su mente seguía turbia.

"Sakura..." su rostro descansando sobre su columna, besos sutiles hasta llegar a su hombro. Él murmuraba su nombre con urgencia, ella regresaba a su mente, registrando lo sucedido resintiendo la incomodidad del dolor. Así también sentía ese par de manos merodear por su cuerpo de nuevo,

"¿Sasuke-kun?" Su voz temblorosa, ronca, más por su reciente orgasmo que otra cosa.

Era el rubor en su rostro, su piel húmeda y sus ojos pecaminosos. Luego fue su nombre dicho tan frágil por ella, como antes, que la imagen que le remplazó -ella con la misma expresión, misma posición pero en diferente época. Sasuke podía ver a su yo joven en la misma situación, y la frustración de no haber podido haberle tenido desde antes le llenó de nuevo.

Sakura volvió a quejarse de dolor al sentir sus manos tomarle de manera hosca, y el golpe en su espalda cuando Sasuke le volteó, espalda al colchón y pecho hacia él. Sasuke le volvía a rodear, estar sobre ella pero ahora Sakura podía ver claramente su imagen, sin tener que retorcer su cuello o rostro.

Y aun así era doloroso.

"Sasuk-" él le calló, dedos bruscos moviéndose entre sus labios vaginales y su clítoris, le hizo respingar, quejarse -su cuerpo estaba maltratado y demasiado sensible aun-

Su rostro se acercó tanto al de ella, que no podía ver otra cosa más que su joven rostro, frustración, enojo... ese sharingan activado, amenazante.

"Aun no termino contigo."

" _Aahgghn_.. _!_ " que Sasuke vuelve a adentrarse en ella. Manos separando más sus piernas y cuerpo acomodándose entre el de ella.

Sakura llevó sus manos a los hombros del chico, su brazos, lo que sea para sostenerse, ella sentía caer de un precipicio, sentía que entre más penetraciones de él en su interior, más le reduciría en vapor. Sujetarse de él era no caer en el abismo y perderse.

Su camisa blanca se deslizaba de sus hombros, dejando al descubierto y a su alcance su cuerpo tonificado y cubierto de sudor, pero sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en ese sello negro, en ese maldito sello.

"Hn, parece que te desconectas por momentos." Un mano en el vientre de ella, donde ya sentía la presión del calor formarse de nuevo, su acto sólo lo aumentaba, mientras su pelvis chocaba más con sus muslos, el aliento de él era igual que el de ella; desesperado e irregular. Sakura podía ver el sudor perlar sus facciones, su boca entreabierta y los gruñidos laboriosos mezclados con gemidos. Pero el joven evitaba ser más vocal, y se limitaba a morder su propia boca o besar la de ella y sofocar sus gemidos.

"¿Te trae recuerdos?" Su respiración pesada, pausaba al hablar. "Es esto lo que has querido, ¿no es así?" Con cada palabra el énfasis en su tono era recalcado con una penetración más fuerte que la anterior, a ella le quitaba el aire.

Sasuke salió de ella, su mano rodeando su miembro y moviéndose sobre él. Un breve momento que ella creyó tener, hasta que la otra mano de Sasuke fue del pezón de la mujer, sujetando y mallugando, hasta subir a su cuello. Sus dedos cerrándose brevemente ahí, pero evitando estar por mucho tiempo. Ese era un territorio que no quería retomar. En su lugar su mano llegó a su mejilla, sorprendentemente no fue rudo, pero el toque si era fuerte. Le obligó a mirarlo.

"Aun no es suficiente."

Y los ojos de Sakura se abren más, reconocimiento y miedo al ver como la tinta que forma ese sello se va dispersando, manchando la pálida piel del joven Uchiha, recorriendo terreno como una serpiente; el sello se estaba liberando, marcando toda la piel del chico.

Y de pronto ella se sentía lanzada al pasado. Recordando con tal precisión la primera que vez que eso sucedió,–el bosque de la muerte. Y es el rostro de él sobre el de ella, sus manos en su piel y su voz cruel, sus ojos no fríos, pero con una amenaza tan palpable, era esa imagen de él la primera vez que le vio desde que dejó la aldea.

"Sasu- _ah_ _!_ ," ella no entendía el tremendo miedo que en ella se instaló, pero él no le permitía retirarse. Sus manos de nuevo separando sus piernas aún más, una de esas manos haciendo más presión en su abdomen, luego moviéndose a su cadera, y " _aaahh_ _n!_ ,"

Es que él entra en ella de nuevo, un ritmo más fuerte y duro.

Sakura se sujetó con fuerza a los hombros de él, uñas clavándose. No había creído posible que él le penetrara de nuevo, no más violento y fuerte que antes.  
Era debido a esas impurezas que marcaban de negro su piel. Era el odio que él estaba explayando. La frustración de un pasado imposible, sufrimiento de ambos. Pero lo hacía, Sasuke se adueñaba de su cuerpo y le mallugaba al punto de hacerle gritar su nombre

Ruegos, " _para_ , detén... _no_ ,-"

Más hondo, más rápido _. Más, más..._

" _Por favor, Sasuke-kun_." Sus manos en sus hombros, atrayendo al chico hacia ella. Pecho contra pecho mientras sus caderas se movían con poca gracia y descontroladas contra las de él, chocando en ese danzar de lujuria y pecado.

 _Esto_ , no, esto no estaba bien. Y aun así ella rogaba porque la pequeña distancia desapareciera. Rogaba por mezclarse con él, fundirse en sus brazos,

Sakura aceptaba este dolor, quería tomarlo todo, mientras él se adentraba más- _más más_ en ella, duro, profundo,

Eran sus movimientos fuertes, su respiración precipitada, el enlace entre ellos. Sus ojos rojos, furiosos, frustrados por todo lo pasado.

Ella le temía.

Tenía miedo por él. Ese joven que sufría, aquel cuya alma había sido manchada, Sakura de verdad-

" _Mhmm_..-" su boca dura y suplicante mallugando más sus labios, tomando todo de ella como si con esto sus pecados desaparecieran. Le lastimaba físicamente, Sasuke se movía _dentro, fuera, dentro fuera_ , _vehemente, cruel, doloroso_ , en ella, marcándola, pidiéndole por más. " _Regresa el tiempo perdido."_

 _"Sakura, Sakura."_ Su nombre era su ruego, sus ojos rojos lastimados, furiosos... y en la neblina que era su propia mente por el placer punzante del que era receptor, Sakura sabía que el joven estaba por romper en mil pedazos y entregarse al placer de la culminación.

Ella sentía el daño en su cuerpo, de esas manos clavándose en sus muslos, de su pelvis y cuerpo abusado aun respondiendo a las exigencias de él, pero sobre todo el calor sofocante en su mente, el burbujeo de ansiedad caliente en su vientre expandiéndose a cada extremidad de su cuerpo, entumeciéndole, y aun así él seguía penetrándole _tan rápido y descontrolado._

Para Sakura el fin llegó con el hormigueo recorriendo su piel y su mente finalmente desfalleciendo cuando ese calor explota en ella. Uñas hundiéndose en él, boca sofocando su grito contra su cuello, dientes clavándose en su hombro, en esa marca maldita.

Y sólo es el propio gemido de su joven pareja que resuena en su mente perdida, ignorante de sus propios llamados mezclados con gimoteos. El peso de un cuerpo extra sobre ella, el aire sofocado en su pecho y la dificultad para respirar.

 _-ra..._

Instantes de oscuridad donde su consciencia le dejó, creyendo escuchar esa familiar y joven voz llamando su nombre.

 _Sakura..._

.

.

"Sakura,"

Su mente pastosa, sentía bandazos en su cabeza. Todo su ser pesado y su respiración irregular. Aun no se reponía del reciente orgasmo. Todo su cuerpo se sentía acalambrado, y la flacidez en su miembro no era nada a comparación de la sensibilidad que sentía en el mismo. Aun dentro de ella, una vista hasta donde sus cuerpos se conectaban y pudo ver los fluidos deslizarse de entre los muslos de ella.

Sasuke aun sentía su cuerpo arder, sentía el sudor pegándose de manera desagradable en su piel, su cabello mojado y un cansancio recaer sobre sí.

"Sakura," Volvió a llamarla, voz ronca.

Su corazón ya se recuperaba, pero sus pensamientos seguían siendo bordeados de oscuridad. Culpabilidad pegando ahora.

Siseó al salir de ella, luego se dejó caer a un lado. Rostro mirando al de ella, recorriendo la vista a su alcance y evitando hacer una mueca al ver el enrojecimiento en varias partes de ese femenino y maduro cuerpo.

Había sido tan violento y brusco con ella, dejándose controlar por una ilusión, por un recuerdo y la frustración.

"Perdón," susurró, su boca contra la piel de ella, su apariencia seguía siendo la misma, pero el sello había retrocedido, el cansancio no tenía que ver con el tono bajo y cohibido de sus palabras.

Esperaba que ella le escuchara.

Sus parpados seguía bajos, pero fue la mano delicada que se sujetaba de nuevo al brazo de él, acercándolo tanto como podía hasta ella. Fue la sutil sonrisa, el suspiro que salía de ella, la respuesta suficiente para él.

"Lo siento," repitió.

Porque realmente no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado.

Y descansó su rostro en el espacio de su cuello y hombros, aspirando el dulce aroma, cerrando sus ojos y acompañándole a esos recuerdos del pasado.

.

.

Era sentir su piel sobre su piel,

Él volvía a encontrar eso que había perdido.

En su cuerpo de miel,

Volvía a encontrarle,

Volvía a sentirle como ayer.

.

* * *

Vaya vaya, así los quería agarrar. Jpg

Tuve que dejar la moral a un lado para escribir esto, porque en lo personal no me gustan las historias donde uno es mucho menor que el otro. Aquí lo paso porque es genjutsu… pero miren que saber que este era el fetiche de muchos de ustedes…

[JA! Lo dice quien está planeando hacer más capítulos de Sakura x Sasuke-sensei].

 **Siguiente encuesta:**

1\. Trío (c/clones)

2\. Versión "the last"

3\. Shippuden (ambos)

Mamakura x papasuke- Este ya está siendo trabajado, así que pueden escoger otro de los mencionados para comenzar a escribir xd


End file.
